Spinning cycle
by Nirain
Summary: About the dealing with reality and sudden changes in your ordered life. Sometimes unexpected meeting can turn your whole life for a hundred degrees...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have a few stories going on and two of them I don't update regulary (and I'm sorry for that!), but I just decided to try something new. I jus had this idea from some time and I thought it'd be great to give it a go and see what you think about it. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon my other stories :) I'd try to update at least one fic for a week, so I think it's not so bad :P Anyway, this the first chapter, the introduction I'd say. I hope you'd like it :) **

**20 September, 2007**

Everyone was here. His whole family crowding around the bar or dancing on the dance floor to the loud, club music, and his best friends keeping him company at the table and ordering new, more exotic drinks, making him feel a bit dizzy, but also so wonderfully happy that he didn't has to care about anything anymore. And no one could change that. Just NO ONE.

'Don't bother about this dick head, John Paul. He wasn't worth you.' Michaela slurred into his ear when she came back from the dance floor and fished for a pink drink. 'You can do better.'

'Maybe I wasn't worth him?' He said back and downed the rest of his drink without looking at his sister.

'Bullshit. It's only his fault he slept with this guy. No one asked him to do it.' He knew she just wanted to make her point, but it hurt. It really hurt to hear again about this cheating bastard and replay in mind the whole scene when he has found him in their own bed, having sex with someone else, not him. He hated him for this and still was sure he has done good, kicking him out from his apartment, but still he missed him and loved this bastard, although he knew he didn't deserve it. 'Just forget about him.'

'It's easy to say than do it.' He scowled and asked for another drink. He didn't think how is he going back to home in this state or about the hangover he'd has the next morning, he just wanted to forget about everything and everyone.

'I know, but you have to move on. It was month ago, and trust me, Mike already did it.' It was sharp, but true. He bet this bastard didn't pour even of tear after him. 'You want another rum and coke?'

'Why not.' He shrugged and watched as his sister swaggered toward counter on her unsteady feet. 'With double ice!' He shouted after her, before he felt a strong slap at the back of his head. He frowned and turned around on his chair to see the attacker.

'You have job interview tomorrow, John Paul.' Jackie. He should guess that. 'You're gonna show there like drunk pig with a breath as from brewery?' She asked him sharply. 'I know you just broke up with your boyfriend, but he really isn't worth it, and if you want to keep your flat you need to start earn money, John Paul.'

'You're my conscience or what?' He blurred out and winced when Jackie slapped him again.' Okay, I take it back! Jesus!'

'Take a walk, John Paul, and don't go back until you feel better. Me and Tony would give you a ride to home, later.'

'Fine, mummy.' He rolled his eyes and with small problems stood up and smiled goofily as whole world whirled in front of his eyes. 'That's cool.' Better than drugs.

'You want me to help you?' She asked with concern and grabbed him for arm, but he shook his head and waggled a finger at her before with wide grin walked out from the table and moved toward the dancing crowd. He wants to dance. No he NEEDS to dance! He even spot a single guy in the middle of dance floor, like he was waiting just for him. For his invitation.

'Oh, there you are!' He almost cry when Hannah grabbed him for the arm and turned around so he could face her and totally forget about the guy. 'I was searching for you!'

'Oh, great.' He said casually, not quite enjoying her company at the moment. 'So what do you want from me?' He asked rudely and swing on his own feet, feeling the first effect of the big amount of alcohol he has drunken this night.

'Just chat a bit.' She beamed and pulled him toward the counter, didn't bother about his protesting growls. 'So, how do you like this place? I think the music is great and the drinks! Oh, they're just great.' She grinned widely and John Paul was sure she already has a few drinks too much just as him.

'Yea, it's okay.' He nodded without enthusiasm. 'It's quite a lot of space here, and the music is the one I like. I think everyone like it.'

'Oh, that's great. I was worrying your mother or Jackie won't like this place.'

'After few drinks my mum would like everything, trust me.' He grinned drunkenly. 'She found some poor guy and dancing with him from hour, so I bet she has a good time here.'

'Oh, maybe you'd get a new father?' She sneakered and almost fall on the counter as she lost the balance. 'Silly me.' She giggled as John Paul helped her to stand straight on her silver high heels.

'Yea, you're silly, Hannah.' He chuckled and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. 'But I always loved you for that.'

'I know. That's why it's so hard for me to understand you preferred a boy instead of me.' She giggled and slapped him on the arm. 'Anyway, old times. And I've never had a grudge against you for that. We just didn't match to each other, that's all.' She smiled softly and tucked her blonde curl behind her right ear.

'Well, I wasn't entirely honest with you.' He still felt guilty over the fact he didn't say her straight he's interested in guys, only let her fall in love with him and lost because of him three years of her life as they pretend to be a happy couple. 'I should tell you about me.'

'It's okay, now. I think we both were checking each other.' She sighed and stroked his cheek. 'I think it's better this way. We've never been so close like now, when we've been together.'

'Yea, it's strange, but you're right.' He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. 'So, Ms. Ashworth, how did you find this place? And how you manage to get us all here?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'You have some connections I didn't know about?' He teased her.

'You can say that.' She retorted with a grin as John Paul whistle in admiration.

'So what is it, Ms. Ashworth? Have connection with big people down here?'

'Just my good friend working here as a DJ.' She replied with a small smile. 'We know each other since the primary school, get used to lived on the same street.'

'Oh, so how it happened, you're not together?' He asked curious.

'I guess he wasn't interested in me.' She sighed dramatically, before giggled and waved a hand at him. 'Anyway, he's here. He has a few pints with his friend, so if you want you can meet him. He's very nice guy. I'm sure you'd like him.'

'In that case, lead me!' He grinned and followed Hannah upstairs, to kind of small attic where was going on a private party. There was a group of five or seven men standing around the small table and making a toast, before the half of them fall down on the couch and start giggling loudly. 'So, where is he?'

'The guy on the front in green, tight t-shirt.' She replied and grinned as she made her way between guys, so she could reached her friend. The guy was quite good-looking and seemed to have a really good fun there. He has dark, spiky hair, piercing hazel eyes with playful flashes in them, cheeky grin on the face as he turned around and reciprocate his stare, and arms almost all black with amount of tattoos covering them. Yea, he was fine, and John Paul could say he felt a small attraction to him. 'That's the guy I was talking to you about. It's John Paul.' She said loudly and pointed at her blonde friend.

'Ah, so that's your famous friend. Nice to meet you, John Paul.' He has a nice, warm voice and wide grin which didn't disappear from his face.

'You too.' He reciprocated his grin and wonder if Hannah specially arranged the whole party to have excuse to introduce DJ to him.

'He's cute, isn't he, Spike?' She almost squeaked and John Paul was almost sure she was trying to set them up together. He even likes his name. It was unusual one and to be honest kind of, it was suit to this guy.

'Very cute.' Spike agreed and let his eyes roam around John Paul's body. 'So, how do you like the whole place? Of course except the drinks. I bet you love them.' He poked his tongue on the cheek and John Paul felt bad about the thing he drank so much, he has to notice it as he gave him a long, knowingly look. Damn, first expression.

'He just broke up with his boyfriend.' Hannah said in confidential whisper, which everyone could clearly hear. 'He has broken heart!'

'Ah, that's really sad.' He smiled sympathetically, although John Paul wasn't sure if he really mean it. 'Sorry, mate.'

'It's okay. There's a lot of guys around who can be better than him.' He didn't know from where he took this one, but he was sure Spike has to understand his small allusion, because he licked slightly his lips and cocked his eyebrow flirtatiously at him. Yea, just what he needed right now. Being the subject of jokes. Just great.

'Ah, he's so cute!' Hannah repeated again like she didn't notice she has already said it once, and wrapped her arms around DJ, who chuckled amused. 'I told you, he's great! You two could be a great friends.' Or maybe closer than friends.

'I'm sure we could be.' John Paul said and tried to smile seductively, but he was too drunk to do it properly, and instead of give a sign he's interested in him, he just made him chuckle and shook his head over his pathetic moves. And him was thinking he's getting back to his form. Idiot. 'So, you're off the work, tonight?' He tried to change the theme, before he makes a total jerk of himself.

'Yea, have a small party here, with my few, close friends.' He replied amused. 'Wanna join?'

'I don't want to disturb you. I can see it's a private party.'

'Oh, come on, join to us!' He grinned and motioned at the free couch, behind his legs. 'I'm sure Hannah knows someone here, so you wouldn't feel unwelcome.'

'Yea, I think I know the one with blue Mohawk.' She said as she took a long look at the men. 'It's Mark, isn't it? '

'I'm not sure if we should stay here…' John Paul glanced unsurely at Spike, didn't want to be a fifth wheel in the cart, and somehow he was also annoyed with Hannah's small efforts of trying to set them up. If she already has decided he should try a thing with Spike, at least she could try to help him up!

'At least drink a toast to a new stage of my life.' He winked and handed them two glasses before poured an amber liquid to them. 'You have to.'

'If you only tell me for what we're making a toast, here.' He said and blushed slightly as Spike bite down on his low lip and cocked his eyebrow at him, like he was provoking him. 'You've got a promotion? New job?' He tried to guess, but each time he shook his head with a small chuckle.

'For this, cute.' He winked at him before fully faced him up and spread his arms off, so John Paul could notice there were some colored letters on his green t-shirt. _For the best dad ever. _Oh, shit.

'Well, congratulation.' He stuttered, amazed, in thoughts swearing at himself. At least now he knew why Hannah wasn't so eager to chime in and using her magic to push them closer. He wanted ground to swallow him right now.

'Ah, thanks.' He grinned. 'And sorry for flirting with you. It's just the way I am.'

'It's okay. No problem, mate.' He nervously rubbed the hand behind his back and with sadness, looked down at his table, where Michaela and Carmel seemed to have a great time right now. He'd do anything to get down there and forget about his pitiful behavior. 'Congratulation to you and your wife.' He added and even managed to smile slightly, although he felt like a crap.

'Okay, I'm sure my partner would be thankful for that.' He was sure he was now red as beetroot. 'We have a really lovely daughter.'

'Oh yes, you have!' Hannah agreed and eagerly nodded her head. 'She's so small and sweet, and hopefully she feels fine now. I can't believe David didn't mind you go for a party, while he needs to stay with her alone in home.'

'He had his own party two days ago.' He chuckled. 'I had to deal with his fresh breath all night and morning.'

'Ah, poor you.' She stroked his shoulder before looked excited at John Paul. 'Oh, did I tell you I'm fairy mother for their little daughter?' John Paul almost burst in laugh.

'I believe you have in mind Godmother, you silly.' Spike grinned and pressed his nose to her. 'We drank too much, didn't we?' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

'I love her to the death!'

'So, would you like to stay for a little longer with us? Or is someone waiting for you?' He cocked his eyebrow at John Paul.

'We have to make a toast, haven't we?' He retorted with a small grin and sat down on the couch before Spike followed him with a chuckle and glimpse in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September, 2007<strong>

'Oh my God! Oh my God! We have her! We have! Oh my…' Yes, they have her. She was all pink and red, pushing her tiny fists into air like she was trying to hit someone, and he was sure her cry was heard by the whole floor. She was so small he was afraid to touch her, afraid he might break her bones. She was like a small bird; with her mouth opened widely and eyes closed firmly, through her bare, pink skin he almost could see the entire network of her veins. And although she looked like not feathered bird, he fall in love with her from the first sight.

'Do you want to hold your daughter?' Still in shock he glanced at the nurse in her green clothes, flashing him a warm smile.

'Yes, I'd love that.' He stuttered and like robot followed her, leaving behind himself David jumping over the whole corridor and shouting excitedly, wanting to know everyone about their happiness. He entered the spacious room and shot a flash of smile toward his friend, Caroline, still breathing heavily after the all effort she had to do, to bring his little daughter to the earth. To his own arms.

'Did you already decide what name you'd give her?' The nurse asked as she gently put the baby in his awaiting arms.

'It's Jasmine.' He replied softly and felt how first, warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally could hold her and watch her beautiful, chubby face.

'Pretty name.' The nurse smiled. 'You can touch her. She's not from the glass.' She chuckled a bit, watching how tensed he was, afraid of touch her stomach even with one finger.

'Yea, I just…Can you call the man who is standing outside the room?' He asked as he gently stroked his baby's tiny fist. 'It's my partner.'

'Oh, sure.' And then without more questions she left, leaving him alone with Jasmine and Caroline.

'You don't regret it?' He suddenly asked quietly.

'No, I already have three kids, and I'm really happy that I could help you both.' She said with hoarse voice. 'I'm sure you two would be great parents.'

'Thank you. I'm really thank you for her.' He barely could see Jasmine's little face, his all vision was blurred because of the tears.

'I'd do that again for you.' She smiled softly. 'I'm sure she'd be pretty just like you.'

'Yea, because I'm so good looking.' He chuckled and smiled as his David almost ran inside the room and with tears in eyes wrapped his arms around him and leave a few fever, gently kisses over his face, before took his daughter onto own arms. 'But I'm giving you her only for few minutes.' He said with a chuckle, already missing the warmness and softness of her body on his hands.

'Hello, my sweetie.' David welcomed her with a big grin. 'My God, she's so pretty.'

'She looks like small chicken.' He said, didn't share his enthusiasm.

'You looked the same, love.' David stated with a small chuckle. 'And she's far away from being a chicken…She can be maybe a peacock, but that's all.'

'I see you both already lost your heads for her.' Caroline giggled.

'Or maybe a parrot.' He continued with a slight smile. 'She's all pink, a little red in some places, and now she's a bit blue I think.'

'What?' She pulled herself on her elbows, concern written over her face. 'Is she blue, Spike? David?'

'Maybe a bit on her face.' Spike answered, not sure if it was a normal thing or wrong sign. 'Why? It's wrong?' It was a big effort for Jasmine, and he was sure she was just tired and cold.

'She can be choking.' Caroline said serious and then everything just start moving as a crazy.

'I'll go for doctor.' He even didn't has a chance to react when David ran away and moment later he was back with nurses and doctor, and suddenly they were taking out his little daughter, far away from him.

'Where they're taking her?' He asked close to despair as he tried to follow them, but some guy stood on their way, didn't let them cross the end of corridor. 'I need to see her!' He felt David warm arms around himself and hear his soothing voice, but his mind couldn't process what he was just saying. He just kept looking after little Jasmine, scare to the death, afraid of losing her. She was his treasure, his heart. They just couldn't take her away. 'David…' He sobbed and let him hugged him tightly and whisper more comforting, soothing words on his ear as he start losing his faith that he'd see her again. She has been health during the whole pregnancy, so why now? She was okay. She was crying, she was pink and red, so why she started turning into blue? He just couldn't understand it. He couldn't.

'She's okay, now.' He wasn't sure for how long they were sitting there, waiting for some news, but he was sure he was crying with happiness as he heard the doctor and thanked God he didn't take his Jasmine.

'What you mean by this time?' David asked concerned, his hands found the support on Spike's shoulders, as he watched the doctor with growing fear. 'Is her life still in danger?'

'I'm afraid so.' Spike closed his eyes. Suddenly his all happiness flew away. 'I'd like to talk with her father on private, about her health condition.'

'We're both her fathers.' Spike said firmly, barely stopping himself from shout. 'And we both want to know what's going on with our daughter.'

'We're not sure what's causing the problems, but we have our suspicions.' He replied carefully, and Spike didn't like this tone. There was something bad going on, he just felt it.

'Which is?' David asked, almost losing his temperament.' Just tell us!'

'It's probably her heart. I think she has congenital heart disease, which unfortunately wasn't discovered during pregnancy.' He felt like his whole world just go apart.

'Is she going die?' He asked with suppressed voice, afraid of the answer. In one moment they have their own baby, and then in other she's gonna be taken away from them, before they even start enjoying her presence in their life. It was so unfair.

'Until we don't get any results, I can't say anything more. Maybe she'd need a new heart one day, or maybe she'd live for only few days. I don't know. And I'm really sorry...'

'We're also.' Spike whispered and closed his eyes as he fall down on his knees with one thought. He wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't…He was just not ready to let her go. And either David was.

* * *

><p><strong>22 September, 2007<strong>

The red, blue and green streamers fall down on his head in one fluent cascade, when he only crossed the threshold, and he almost immediately regretted he decided to come over. With disgust written over his face he whisked away the paper work of his sister-in-law and produced to smile as he spotted the one member of his family trying to chat up the youngest one.

'Hello, everyone!' He said cheerfully and rotate in hands the bottle of wine. 'So, how is feeling my little niece?' He reluctantly approached the old armchair where his brother was sitting and keeping in arms his tiny girl.

'She doesn't let us sleep all night.' Darren chuckled and motioned at the couch. 'Sit down, Craig. It's really nice of you, you decided to visit us after the whole day in work.'

'I couldn't not come here.' He replied with a slight smile and sat down, and put the bottle on the coffee-table. 'Mum and Jack are still, here?' He asked as he took a long look over the small, cozy room.

'No, they've caught the train yesterday. They decided me and Nancy need to relax a bit.' He smirked and lovingly looked down at his treasure. 'She's so sweet, but still wanting our attention. Chris was way calmer than her as a baby.' Craig nodded his head with understanding, although he didn't get it. He was never big fan of kids, and he'd never understand what's beautiful about these small aliens. Most of them are ugly, loud and always want eat. They don't care if you have to go to work, no, they just want to be fed and rock in your arms, the small egoistic creatures. He'd never understand people who decide for four or more kids. It's just like committee a suicide! Really.

'So where's your cute, small wife and kiddy?' He fished for his penknife and reached for a bottle to open the wine. 'And where do you have glasses?'

'She took him for a short walk. The glasses are in the middle cabinet in the kitchen. Make yourself home.' He smirked and rocked his little baby in arms as few, quiet sobs left her mouth. 'It's okay, baby. Daddy is here.'

'Maybe she's hungry.' Craig said casually as he made his way to the kitchen.

'Kids don't cry only when they want eat.' Darren rolled his eyes. 'You're such ignorant.'

'I just don't like kids, it doesn't make ignorant of me.' He pointed his penknife at him as he returned and threw himself on the couch, didn't bother about his new, expensive suit, or shirt.

'You'd change your mind when you get your own.' He smirked and moved a soft blanket closer to her round face.

'I'm not going to have kids. I want to make carrier, be free.' He poured the maroon liquid to the glasses. 'I'm not that type of guy who likes to be attach to something. I love changes and with kid and wife, I wouldn't be able to do it. It's already hard for me to watch you, as you had to sacrifice your all carrier for Nancy and Chris.'

'I just did what I had to.' He shrugged and pulled the baby closer to his chest. 'Your Minnie…'

'It's Millie.' He rolled his eyes and reached for his glass as he pushed the other one on the end of coffee-table, toward his brother.

'Okay, Millie. So, what about her? She doesn't want to have kids in the future?'

'I guess she wants. Almost every women want to have kids.'

'Did you tell her you don't think about parenthood?' He fished for his own glass and took a sip of the wine. 'Ah, my favorite.'

'We're not together anymore.' He replied casually and rotated the glass in his hand as he watched Darren through the dark liquid.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two were happy.' He couldn't see Craig's eyes as the man hid them from him, but he could noticed a small grimace on his face, until his face went back to its neutral pose, didn't give anyone nothing aback about what he was thinking or feeling.

'You don't have to. She was one annoying bitch and still interfering into my business and saying with whom I can meet or not. She loved my money, not me.' He replied without emotions and put the glass down as familiar voices came to his ear. 'I guess Nancy is back.'

'It has to be really hard for you, to be alone again.' He said softly, feeling sorry for younger man.

'Already someone catch my attention, so don't worry, it won't last long before I'd have a new girl.' He smirked and turned his head toward the front door as it opened widely. Darren didn't like the way he was threatening other people, like they were only his toys and he was sure they're not worth him. There has to be someone who'd love Craig not only his status position or money. Just look at Nancy. He didn't has nothing to give her, he was broken and even hadn't his own place to live. But she stayed with him. And even wanted to be his wife and born his two children. He's happy, he really is.

'Oh, I see our favorite grumpy uncle decided to visit us.' Nancy said in a mocking tone as she slipped inside the room and greeted the man with wide smile. 'Nice to see you, Craig. You haven't been here since Chris first birthday.'

'Well, I thought it's a good time to refresh the old connections.' He winked at Darren and took another gulp of his wine. 'How are you, missy?'

'I'm fine, thanks. Just a little bit tired, because of Crystal.' She replied and hang her jacket on the hanger. 'Chris, did you take your shoes off?' Craig could tell by one look at her face she was very tired and any makeup could help her to hide it. Well, that was a prize for having babies.

'Crystal?' He frowned, wondering if he missed something.

'Your niece.' Nancy rolled her eyes at him, before put hands on her hips and fixed eyes at her husband. 'Don't you feel too comfortable?'

'I think I deserved a little wine.' He replied with a smirk. 'Anyway, you should snap now at Craig. What kind of uncle doesn't know his niece's name?' He grinned.

'Oy, I'm the best uncle your kids ever have!' He disagreed.

'Oh, please, Craig.' Nancy glanced at him with indulgence. 'Chris doesn't even remember how you look.'

'Well, what kind of mother you are? My mum was showing me the pics of whole family after my second birthday. I knew everyone, although half of them didn't have any clue I've even existed.'

'Ah, my bad.' Nancy chuckled and marched toward the kitchen. 'What would you say for a cold lasagna?'

'Why not.' He shrugged and grinned slightly as another member of family appeared in the room in his small, purple hoodie and blue jeans. 'Hello, buddy.'

'Hi, uncle Craig.' Chris replied without interested and dived under the coffee-table for his long forgotten toy.

'He's already big boy. He's like what, two?' Craig thanked his nephew as the boy handed him his toy; red cabriolet with each open doors.

'He's four.'

'Ah, I was really close.' Darren chuckled at him and slightly shook his head. He knew there were some things he has to forgive him. 'Anyway, the time is speeding up so badly.'

'Would you like to have a cheese?' Nancy popped her head inside.

'I prefer drink my wine without cheese, thanks.' He smirked.

'You didn't change even a bit.' She sighed and turned back to kitchen. 'Why you didn't bring with yourself your girlfriend?'

'We broke up.'

'Shame.'

'No, it's not.' He disagreed. 'I can do what I want, now.'

'Oh, would you like to hold Crystal?' Darren asked him with mischievous smirk.

'Get lost, Osborne.' He retorted and stick his tongue out as man carried away his child to the bedroom. 'Nancy, love, do you still have this cheese? I think I'd like to have it on my lasagna.' He asked and downed his wine in one swallow before he winked to his little nephew.

'So you changed your mind, eh?' He was sure she was smiling and rolling eyes at him.

'I just love changes, Nancy. There's nothing wrong about that.' He stated and smiled to himself, with a thought he's happy from the way he's living and doesn't regret even one thing.

* * *

><p><strong>23 September, 2007<strong>

Another flash, new pose, flick of hair and seductive smile, and then everything was over. The lights went down, people moved out from their positions, some of them were whistling and clapping. She loves that and they know that also. She's a star, everyone loves her and there was no once who could compete with her. No one was so good as her and was ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of her carrier. Just no one.

'You were fantastic , Sarah! One day all town would be cover with your face!' Her manger shouted and gently kissed her right cheek as she walked down the platform and let the stylist help her to unzip her shiny, silver cocktail dress. 'You're a star, babe.'

'Sure, I am.' She replied with a flash of her pearl white teeth. 'Would you mind if I go change? I was working all day and I really need to go down the town for few drinks.'

'Sure, babe. Take your time, you were excellent today. You deserve a few days of rest.' He nodded his head.

'Oh, really?' She asked excited. 'You're so good for me, Pablo.' She smiled widely and nodded at stylist to leave her alone. 'I'd be in my dressing-room.' She passed by photographers and stylists, showing her perfect teeth in her perfect smile, until she reached her room and closed herself in it on the lock. She sat on her small, puffy stool and faced the big, flat mirror decorated with flowers from her big fans, and pictures of her and her friends from some parties. Yea, that was her. She has a nice, a little oval face with a thick layer of powder adorned, with deep brown eyes looking flirtatious at everyone who pass by her, with perfect, small nose and plump lips covered with angry red lipstick, which everyone want to kiss. Her dark, almost black hair, were neatly fall into curls onto her shoulders and down onto her back, thanks to dozen cans of hair spray. Yea, that's the face everyone love. The face of their star.

She kicked her silver stilettos out and reached for her cosmetics, so she could wash her face from the remains of her work, before she prepares herself for leaving. She never liked how much powder stylist were putting on her face, and when she was off the work, she was taking care about her makeup on her own. Her dress fall down a bit as she vigorously start washing down the whole powder, revealing her very thin shoulders and the sharp ends of her bones.

'Are you okay, Sarah? If you want I can give you a ride.' Pablo's voice came through the door.

'No, it's okay. My friend would come for me.' She replied back and pushed the cosmetics back on their old places as she again focused at the mirror. 'You can go home, Pablo. Thank you for today!'

'No problem, sugar.' She sighed heavily as she heard his steps fading away, and finally she could focus on her makeup and choose something to dress. She gently ran forefinger around nasty, dark bruises under her eyes and over unhealthy face, until she removed her contact lenses and noticed the network of red webs on her eyes. She watched herself with growing anxiety, pulling the thin bands of her dark hair over her left eyes, to cover the imperfections.

It's the face no one would love. No one would even look at it once. But it was her face. The face of real Sarah Barnes.

'I saw the guy outside the studio. Is he your boyfriend?' She was tired of smiling, but Pablo was still there, watching her with a big grin on his face while others were still packing their things out. 'You could ask him to come for your session. You two would look really hot together on the pictures! I'm sure people would love to see with how big fish, Sarah Barnes is hanging around.' She just wanted to sit down and rest. Each bone and muscle were hurting her, her stomach rumble loudly and she was sure she'd feel sick very soon and spend half of the night in toilet.

'He's just my good friend from high school.' She replied tired and wore her blue, very fit jacket.

'But you're sleeping together.' She wasn't sure if it was a question or it was his statement.

'Like I said he's only my friend. And I don't sleep with friends.' She said annoyed, didn't hide her irate. She just had enough him and all people sticking their noses to her private life.

'Sure, babe. But it'd be better for your carrier, if you start.' So that's what he was thinking about her? She chuckled a bit and shook her head, didn't even know what to answer him. Bastard. 'Just think about it, princess, and see you back on Wednesday. I'm sure you'd gather your strength during three days.' Even his smile was false. He all was. Everyone were.

'Sure, I would Pablo. Have a nice night.' She said automatically, without any emotions and stepped outside the building. 'I'm sorry, you have to wait so long, but Pablo stopped me.' She smiled softly and for the first time this day, she felt like she really mean it and it was a honest one.

'It's okay. I've just came here.' He smiled and kissed her cheek for welcome. 'God, you look more beautiful each day.'

'Ah, don't exaggerate.' She knew she blushed slightly, but she was sure, he couldn't notice it because of the powder. 'I look horrible. I should get my hair done yesterday, but my hairdresser didn't come. She needed to stay with her sick kid.'

'That's why I don't want to have kids.' He rolled his eyes and offered her his arm, before they moved down the street.

'Well, I'd like to have one, but my carrier doesn't let me.' She sighed and looked sadly over the shops. 'Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing.'

'You're the best in modeling, Sarah. It'd be shame if you resign of it because of the kid. They're not worth it.'

'I think your problem is, you wouldn't be in the centre of attention if you have a baby, and that's why you don't want one. You just didn't grow up to parenthood, Craig.' She said in expert tone with a slight smirk.

'I think I already grew up, but I still hate kids.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'm just not able to sacrifice anything for them. I have my own life and plans for future and kid would ruin them all.' He said firmly and turned into corner as he pulled her arm from himself. 'I know some good club, here. It's in the basement.'

'I hope it's a normal club for a normal people.' She said and followed him with concern face. 'If I only see there any chains or people in leather masks, I'm out.'

'Oh, jeez, Sarah! It's normal club! You think that I'm some sick bastard?' He asked annoyed and shoved hands into the pocket of his jacket.

'Okay, don't be angry at me. I just thought…' Her next words turned into scream as someone bumped into her so hard, she lost her balance and fall down on the hard pavement. 'My ass!' She cried, while Craig turned around to see what's happened and start chuckle. 'That's not funny, Craig! Better help me stand up!'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Her attacker said quickly and before her friend could react, Sarah was already back on her feet, keeping the stranger's hand. 'I didn't notice you.'

'It's okay. I didn't broke anything and I think my dress is still in one piece.' Sarah sighed heavily and turned around so the stranger could see her back and check if she was right.

'Yea, it's fine.' The intruder said and took the hood off its face. Sarah's mouth parted slightly as she surprised was looking back at nice looking woman with storm of blonde hair. 'I'm really…Are you Sarah Barnes?' The woman suddenly asked with a small smile.

'The only one.' Craig replied instead of her with a smirk.

'Oh, just shut up, Craig.' Sarah looked at him heavily before she pulled the band of her hair away from her eye so she could look at her. 'Yea, it's me. How do you know that?' She asked puzzled.

'You're quite modest as for woman whose portraits hanging around the town, and her face is covering the most famous magazines.' They both smiled.

'Well, I looked a bit different than on the cover of magazines.'

'But still you're looking good.' She nodded her head, before she looked at Craig. 'Anyway, I'm sorry once again.'

'It's okay…?' She cocked her eyebrow at her with a slight smile, but the other woman seemed to not understand her question. 'Well, you know my name, so I think it'd be fair enough if you say yours.'

'Oh, it's Hannah. Hannah Ashworth.' She replied quickly, confused.

'Well, it was nice to meet you, Hannah. And like I said everything's fine.'

'In that case can we move on?' Craig asked impatiently, glancing at his wristwatch. 'I don't have all night for your small chats, Sarah.'

'Okay, I'm going.' She rolled her eyes. 'Like you see I need to get going.'

'Yea, it's okay. I'm already late also.' Hannah smiled and there was something warm about her. There was any false in her and she seemed to be such a nice person, so different than others. Sarah was sure she can be a really good friend. No, that she doesn't appreciate Craig's company, but there are the things she couldn't say him about, and only other female could understand them. But she doesn't has any female friends, all of them turned around from her when her career only speeded up.

'Sarah…'

'I'm coming!' She yelled irate. 'Well, it was nice to meet you, Hannah. And maybe see you later?' She smiled softly.

'Sure. You never know who you might meet next time.' Hannah giggled and put her hood back over the head, before she turned into another street.

'Nice girl.' Sarah said as she caught up with man.

'Yea, searching for a famous friend.' He snorted and shook a head. 'I bet she bumped into you on purpose. You can't trust anyone, these days.' Sarah only smiled slightly, trying to not show how much his words hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) I have another chapter for you this week :) I hope you'd like it, and thanks Linda for your nice comment. I hope I won't dissapoint you with new chap. **

**13 September, 2011**

He made sure the door was closed and there was no one on the corridor, until he reached to his heavy bag and removed a bottle of Jack Daniels from it. He quickly unscrewed it and took a few, quick gulps while in the meantime he was fighting with three mops to keep them stay straight, and to not put a foot onto bucket. He breathed with relief as familiar warmness filled his body and he knew he was ready to start his new day and deal with upcoming problems. He put the bottle at the very bottom of his bag and covered it with books and his grey hoodie, before he slipped out off the small, dusty cleaning room and threw the bag over his shoulder.

'Everything's fine, Mr. McQueen?' He almost got heart attack when, Ms. White almost bumped into him, when he turned in the corner, didn't expect to meet anyone there.

'Yea, I'm just searching for Mrs. Bunch.' He replied with a fake smile and kept the distance between them as he recalled himself he didn't take his chewing gum, yet. The last thing he needs now, is to be expose by his colleague in work.

'Ah, she's in the right wing, in conferential room.' She smiled, amused. 'And if you still don't know, the meeting already started…' She informed him kindly.

'Oh, shi…Damn.' He smiled sheepishly, his hands were shaking with nervous. 'In that case, I think I'd be going, then.' He pointed at the corridor behind his back and kept slowly walking away, in soul praying loudly to God, to not let her go with him.

'It'd be the best move you can do, Mr. McQueen.' She chuckled and flickered her hair. 'I'd join you later. I need to go to rest room first.' He didn't hear nothing more beautiful today, than this.

'See you later, then.' He nodded his head and with a slight relief that he saved himself from one oppression, he hurried down the corridor, to meet with another one, in the form of headmaster, Mrs. Eleanor Bunch. He popped the chewing gum to his mouth and smoothed the hair on the tip of his head, before he reached his destination and firmly knocked on the door. 'I'm sorry for being late, but I lost somewhere the card with the number of room and didn't have any clue where are you meeting.' He said on a one breath, making few people chuckle and gave him a funny look from their seats around the long, oval table.

'I think I understand, Mr. McQueen.' Mrs. Bunch said from her place from the end of the table and motioned at the free chair, close to door. 'Have a seat, Mr. McQueen.' She never liked him, and even didn't pretend around she feels different about him, and well, he wasn't like her either. To be honest with pleasure he'd kick this old witch in her ass. He wishes her the worst, and he really never felt guilty about that. He never was a saint boy, just like his mother wanted him to be. 'I'm sure everyone knows Mr. McQueen.' There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

'Since I'm working here for two years now, I think it shouldn't surprise you, ma'am.' And like always John Paul couldn't stop himself from saying something back to her.

'More surprised me the fact you're still with us, Mr. McQueen.' She replied drily. John Paul only smirked back at her, didn't try to provoke her this time. 'I believe everyone already heard about the changes coming into life from the first September.' She turned toward the others.

'We heard only some bits…' Mr. French replied carefully.

'Of course most of modifications will be touch only the material you'd teach the kids this year, but there's one, big change in the personnel, you should know about.' John Paul licked his lips nervously.

'Someone's going be fired?'

'No.' She replied firmly and he couldn't help but sigh with relief. 'I'd like to announce that this year, Mr. McQueen is going to has his own class.' He wasn't sure if he heard right. 'Like you all know, Mr. McQueen more than once said he doesn't has enough time to teach kids everything what they should know, so I thought he'd be really happy if he gets more time with his pupils.' She flashed him her ugly smile, and if he could, he'd strangle this bat woman in a minute.

'But I thought John…Err, Mr. McQueen is still studying, and I'm sure if he gets his own class, his classes will be collide with his work here.' Mr. French said carefully, and John Paul was very thankful. He always liked this a bit geeky guy, teaching the math.

'Well, that's not my problem. Mr. McQueen will have to choose if he prefers to stay here and earn money, or go studying and leave under the bridge. It's his decision.' She replied, unmoved.

'Isn't he a bit too young for being an educator?' Some brave teacher asked with a frown. He was teaching IT, or something like that. Maybe P.E.? At least he had the body of P.E. teacher.

'Do you have something against it, Mr. McQueen?' Mrs. Bunch asked, watching him intently from her position. Of course he had, but he couldn't let himself to say it loud and lose the job he needs so badly, now. And this bloody witch exactly knew about it. He was just on the lost position.

'I'll do whatever you say, Mrs. Bunch.' He smiled falsely and reached for his bag with a thought if he really wants to survive to the end of the meeting, he'd need to go buy another bottle of Jack Daniel's. But this time, much bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>10 September, 2011<strong>

New picture of Crystal and Chris found its place behind the glassy door of the bookcase, just next to long forgotten, old camera. He remembered the times when he has been walking around the Dublin with his camera dangling on the black strip over his neck, and each day was taking dozens of pictures. He was good in it. Editors from local press were buying his photos regularly, and sometimes even big fishes were giving him a nice check of money when they spotted interested photographs covering the walls of Craig's apartment. People have known him and he has been in the good way to make a carrier, in the best job he ever could imagine for himself. He just loved it. Simply and straight loved. It was his _lover_, as Nancy kept calling his camera, jealous of how much of his time he has been spending for his hobby…But then, one day, everything just has to ended.

'Darren, did you see somewhere Crystal's doll?' Nancy called from the kids bedroom.

'No, Nancy. Maybe it's in wardrobe.' He said back and sighed heavily. He'd do anything to be photographer once again, but Nancy would probably cut his balls off, if he'd do it. The earnings are low enough to make him forget about his plans. He has three mouths to feed and work as a photographer wouldn't let him to do it. And he even didn't try to convince Nancy she could find for herself a full-time job. He'd be already dead man if he only mention it.

'Shouldn't you already prepare yourself to work?' He looked with hate at his reflection in the glassy door of bookcase. He was wearing this hideous, red t-shirt with laughing hamburger eating the portion of French fries on the middle of his chest, and damp red cap on the head. He was working in the small fast food restaurant, two streets away from their house, as a waiter, and he hated this job. With his all heart.

'I'm already ready.' He shouted back and shoved the hands to the pocket of his low ridding jeans. 'Chris, Crystal, come here and give your dad a kiss for goodbye!' He called off and smiled widely as his kids stormed out off their room, and with big grins running toward him.

'At what time you would be back, daddy?' Chris asked.

'You'd be already sleeping.' He kissed each other foreheads. 'If you have any problems with your homework, ask mum. She's not working today.' He fished for his rucksack and threw it over his right shoulder.

'But it's math, dad.' Chris almost whined, staring back at him with pleading. Darren knew Nancy stopped on mathematic from the four degree, and well, to be honest he was sure there was any avail of her skills.

'I'm off to work, Chris.'

'But I need to make it for tomorrow!' He growled, close to tears. And like always it was enough to soften Darren's heart. He never was able to say no to his kids, they were too precious for him. It was the only thing he was proud of right now. His kids.

'You know when I'm working, don't you?'

'Sure, dad.' His face brightened up.

'Just pop around the restaurant for one hour and I'll try to help you.' It was the time when the local was always almost empty so no one should make any problems if he takes a small break, or help his son in homework during serving meals.

'Thanks, daddy. You're the best dad on the whole world.'

'I know.' He smirked and tugged for one of Crystal's pigtails. 'See you tomorrow, princess. Be good for mum.'

'I would, daddy!' She squealed and waved her small hands as he made his way toward the front door.

'I'm off to work, Nancy!' He knew there was no point in saying it, but he'd like to get something back from her. Maybe just a flash of smile for goodbye or quick kiss.

'See you later!' But it was all he got from her. He moved his cap down on his eyes and just walked out of the flat, ready to start another, boring, hated afternoon in work.

* * *

><p><strong>12 September, 2011<strong>

Clothes were everywhere. On the floor, on the desk in the corner of room, on washing machine and even on the bed. He hated the mess he created, but he was in need to find his t-shirt with logo of the club he'd has a gig tonight, and nothing else has the matter now. Even if he knew his efforts are pointless. If he even gets a t-shirt he wants so badly to find, he'd need to iron it before wear it, and that was the thing for which he really doesn't has time right now.

He growled heavily and looked around the mess wondering what his neighbor would say when she comes around and sees that. He pulled some of clothes under the flat, king sized bed, and smiled slightly happy with his small efforts. He was sure it looked way better now.

'Daddy, do you like my new clothes?' He turned toward the narrow corridor and chuckled as he spotted his little princess standing there on her bare foot, in her pink pajamas and with bunny ears on the top of her head.

'Oh no, what a pink rabbit I have here!' He exclaimed loudly and pressed hands to his face. 'And where's my princess? You ate my little princess?' He asked in mocked fear.

'It's me, silly. Jasmine.' She giggled and in few jumps approached him and wrap her tiny arms around his legs. 'I'm not a rabbit.'

'Ah, that's good. I was afraid some hungry, pink rabbit ate you for dinner.' He grinned and raised her up from the floor, so she could settle down on his right arm and he could walk around the room with her. 'You scared me to death!' He touched his chest, just around the heart.

'You're sometimes so silly, daddy.' She shook her head with pity.

'I know, sweetheart. Daddy is very silly man.' He winked at her and approached the small bookcase, next to his bed. 'So what story would you like to hear, tonight? Something about rabbits, perhaps?' He grinned.

'If you read me it.' She said with a big grin.

'I can't, bunny. Aunt Marie would do it for you. I need to work tonight.' He sighed and kissed her, in her pink cheek, before threw some this book on the one side of bed.

'You really have to?' She whined and looked sadly at him.

'Yes, bunny. If we want to keep the flat I have to work.' He smiled softly and looked around narrow, small room making for a bedroom for him. 'You can sleep in my bed, tonight.' He offered, knowing she'd like his offer.

'Okay.' She grinned.

'Did you wash your teeth, bunny?' He asked with suspicious glance.

'Sure, daddy. They're like pearls!' He chuckled as she gritted her teeth together and opened her lips, so he could see them.

'Ah, that's a good girl.' He nodded his head and moved his eyes along her whole body. 'Okay, so your hair are already fresh and clean.' He said as he took a strand of her dark, shoulder-length hair in hand. 'Just like daddy want them to be.'

'You put soap to my eyes!' She whined. 'They were hurting me.'

'I did it accidentally. Daddy didn't want to hurt your eyes.' He smiled softly. 'I've just never had such a long hair like you, and well, sometimes daddy has problems with washing them.'

'I know. It's okay, daddy.' She reciprocated the smile. 'So, can I go to bed now?'

'Not yet.' He disagreed and set his eyes on her pajama. 'I remember you took a bath today, but…' He moved hands under her armpits and raised her above his head, listening to her happy cries. 'I don't remember you washing your feet!' He grinned and pretend he was sniffing them.

'I was, daddy!' She giggled and wrapped her arms around his head as he again let her sit on his arm.

'Now, when I'm sure you're all clean and smelling nice, I can let you sleep in my bed, tonight.' He grinned cheekily. 'But firstly give your daddy a kiss for goodnight.'

'Goodnight, daddy.' She kissed him and gave him the melting heart smile.

'Goodnight, missy.'

'But daddy I need to give a kiss daddy David!' She almost cried. 'You forget!' She was looking at him almost accusingly.

'I didn't forget.' He disagreed. 'You just didn't let me to say anything. You just started sulking and that's all.' He pretended he was hurt.

'Fine, I'm sorry, daddy.' She said reluctantly. 'Can I give a kiss to daddy David, then? He's waiting for it.'

'Sure you can.' He winked and pulled her a bit higher so she could reach the highest shelf of the bookcase.

'Goodnight daddy David.' She said with a small smile and grabbed the photograph of her two dads, before she kissed the face of her second father.

'Now, can I lie you down on the bed? Aunt Marie would be here any minute and I need to go out to work.' He asked almost in plead and decided he'd go to work with his t-shirt. It's not like they're going to kick him out for not wearing it...Or at least he hopes so.

'Yes, daddy, but can I go sleep in my bunny ears?' She looked at him with pleading.

'Sweetie, when aunt Marie sees you in bunny ears, she'd shout at me I'm giving you only carrots and you're turning into fluffy rabbit.' He chuckled as he placed her down and cover her body with black coverlet. 'You want me to have problems?' He cocked his eyebrow at her.

'I'd ask aunt Marie if I can sleep with them.' She said, giving him unfavorable look, which was telling him there are some things, only another woman is able to understand.

'Fine, ask her.' He rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard the familiar steps outside the flat. 'Ah, here she is!' But Jasmine didn't look happy about that fact. 'Come on, smile a little.' He encouraged her.

'I'm sleepy.' She replied and watched how the door of their flat opened and tall, young woman with red hair tied in ponytail and many freckles on the face, came in. 'Hi, aunt.'

'Hello, Jas.' There was a ghost smile on Jasmine's face and it made him chuckle. He knew she likes to be call Jas, so aunt Marie was definitely in her good book now. 'Ready to sleep? And do you have any story for me?' She smiled as Jasmine almost threw herself on the book to catch it, and even quicker handed it to woman. 'And what about you, Spike? You're out?'

'Sure, I am.' He winked at her and grabbed his bag with vinyl records. 'Be good girl, bunny.'

'I would!' She promised and lay flatly on her back, ready for story.

'Do you want me to do something else? Maybe wash some clothes?' She asked with a smirk, as she took a look around his bedroom.

'Err, no. Just keep company to my little princess, and well, just don't look around the flat!' He grinned sheepishly. 'See, you on the morning.'

'Just be careful, Spike! You never know who you can meet on the street at this time.'

'Yea, and if there would be some problems with Jasmine, her medication is in the first aid kit.' He added as he took a glance at his daughter. 'Recently she has, you know…' He licked his lips and gave her a knowing look.

'I know. Don't worry, I know what to do. Just go to work.' She smiled softly and pointed at narrow corridor as the door closed behind Spike. 'Jas, I just go for a moment to bathroom, and then we can read a story, okay?'

'Okay, aunt.' She gently nudged one of her pink, bunny ears and then walked toward the bathroom. The first aid kit was the first thing which caught her stare, when she only opened the door. It was hanging in the centre, in front of the door. She opened it and almost shout, as few white bottles fall down to the sink. She knew Jasmine was a sick kid, but the amount of pills and other medicines occupancy the whole first aid kit, terrified her. But until now she realized in how bad shape the little Jasmine really was.

* * *

><p><strong>15 September, 2011<strong>

'Just don't panic, Tim. I have everything under control…Yea, I have!' He pushed the box with cereals on the kitchen floor and stormed toward spacious living room with only bottle of milk in hand. 'We aren't going to lose anything. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.' He assured him and turn on the big plasma on the southern wall so he could watch the news. 'Well, I'm watching now, and I don't see nothing disturbing on my new plasma worth fortune.' He snarled annoyed and put the bottle down on the black rack. 'Just fuck off Tim!' He yelled and hanged up before threw his phone on the vanilla couch.

He hated when people were making a fuss, when they lose only few hundred pounds and were panicking that's only beginning and they're gonna lose everything. Most of them were owning few big firms in the country, and they have the audacity to shit under themselves because of few, worthless money! What few hundred there or here, would make any difference for them? It's like drop in the bucket! Stingy assholes.

His phone start playing once again this annoying, loud melody when Tim start calling him, and he knew that the first thing he'd do tomorrow, he'd change this fucking ring. With a growl he picked up the telephone, in the same time as someone rang to his door.

'I hope it's not you standing outside my fucking door, now.' He snarled to handset as he marched toward the front door and tried to button up the buttons of his bottle green shirt with one hand. 'Well, better for you, if it's really not you.' He warned Tim and unlocked the door before opened it widely. He frowned a bit as his eyes stopped at the small girl with two pigtails, in an old blue cardigan and black old-fashioned skirt to the knees. 'Yea?' He said for welcome.

'Hi. My name's Sylvia…' The girl started shyly, but he quickly came into her word.

'Yea, wait a minute. I'll just find my wallet.' He sighed and pressed the phone to his face by shoulder, while his hands were checking jackets and coats hanging next to the door. 'No, it wasn't to you, Tim. I've just have a guest. Some kid wants money for food…'

'No, I don't want!' The girl protested, the same baffling him for moment.

'So what do you want?'

'I'm Sylvia…' She repeated, but he again stopped her annoyed.

'I'm not going to buy any shits from you, girl. Just go away.' He snapped and rolled his eyes. 'You won't believe Tim how young kids they're recruiting now to sell their shitty equipments to the kitchen. World falls to the dogs.' He was going to slam the door, when he noticed a small hand on the frame and girl's head popped inside his flat. He cocked his eyebrow seeing the determination on the kid's face. 'You don't know what's word _no_ means?' That's why he never liked kids! 'Oh, just shut up, Tim. I'm not talking to you.' He snarled and took his phone back in hand.

'I don't want your money.' The girl repeated firmly.

'Yea, I already got it…'

'I'm Sylvia Clarke, and you're my father.' She said on a one breath. For moment he didn't say anything, only watched her with growing curious and self possessed face. She frowned, when the man suddenly start chuckling and roughly moved her aside so he could went on the corridor and looked around.

'Okay, Tim, cut this crap out and show up!' He said with a smirk and start pacing around the floor, checking every corner. 'I know it's your job…No one would fall into such stupid idea!' He snorted.

He kept walking around corridor for good few minutes, but still there was no sign of anyone. Although his hands start slowly sweating with nervousness, he still was sure it was some lame joke. It has to be. But there was only Tim twittering on his ear and the small girl in her grandma's clothes watching him dumbfounded. He gulped and slowly swaggered back to her.

'So?' The girl asked him as he stopped on the threshold of his apartment and leaned against the frame, wondering what's going on here. Maybe he was in hidden camera?

'You can't be my daughter. I don't have any kids.' He replied firmly and without word back to Tim, he hanged up. 'You just can't be.' He shook his head and waggled a finger at her.

'But I am. Just look!' She spin around on her heel like she was presenting herself. 'Grandma says I look just like you!' She smiled.

'It's probably some mistake. I bet there's a lot of kids looking like you or me.' He said carefully and wandered his eyes over the kid. 'Your mum just used to dated someone who looks familiar to me.' He really wanted to believe in it, but her deep, chocolate eyes, dark skin and plump lips just look over too much for some innocent coincidence.

'It's you! I saw the picture with you and mum on the beach. Really.' She assured him.

'How old are you?' There were two or three girls he used to invite for a short vacation on Croatia, but it was years ago. And surely any of them said something about being pregnant!

'I'm eight.' Well, it could be match.

'So what's your name, you said?'

'Sylvia Clarke.' She repeated with a slight smile.

'Clarke…' The wave of golden hair, fit body and long legs to the ground replayed in his mind as he recalled himself the one of his last girlfriends. She was a pretty one chick from Chester. A waitress. And her last name could be Clarke…

'So, do you remember her?' She asked with a flash of her white teeth.

'Do you come here with someone?' He rubbed the back of his neck, still not clearly believing in what was going on here. It was just insane. He couldn't has a daughter. No way!

'No. Grandma doesn't want me to meet you.' It was nothing surprising. If his own daughter came back from vacation pregnant and the boyfriend just left her, then let's say it gently, he wouldn't be a big fan of him.

'So, no one knows you're here?' She shook her head and he just stared at her with disbelief. He couldn't understand how no one noticed that eight years old girl left the house and just go alone to Dublin, to find her biological father…He always knew Clarke had something wrong with her head and now there was no doubt she wasn't the only one with that problem. 'Okay, come in.' He moved aside.

'I'm going stay with you?' She asked excited as she crossed the threshold.

'No, I just need time to think what the hell do with you!' He growled, feeling like his whole world just crashed down. 'Jesus! What a fucking day!'

* * *

><p><strong>15 September, 2011<strong>

'What can I do for you?' She didn't reply at first, only stare back at her own face smiling widely to her from the entrance. She felt claustrophobic; whenever and wherever she looks, there's her face staring back at her, blinding her with perfect teeth and making sick because of the all bones her dresses couldn't hide enough. 'Ma'am?' She winced slightly and looked with absent eyes at waitress, feeling like she just has been wake up from the bad dream.

'Oh, I want one latte with extra sugar.' She ordered and put few coins on the counter. 'And maybe nut biscuit.' She added as she took a look at sweetness. She almost could hear in head Pablo's voice reminding about her diet, but she really doesn't care about it, now, and witgh pleasure would eat in front of his eyes to show him she can do it. She lost enough of her health for this jerk and she deserves to eat this bloody biscuit or even two!

'Sure, ma'am.' The girl nodded her head and walked away to prepare a coffee. She was going to put her wallet back to her handbag as familiar voice caught her ears. She looked around the small cafeteria confused, trying to localize the owner of the voice, but no one looks familiar to her. There were only five clients, didn't pay even slight attention to her, and three working waitress pacing behind the counter. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly as the girl returned with her coffee and small biscuit on the white plate.

She chose the table in the corner, didn't want to be disturbed by anyone or feel anyone's eyes at herself. She moved the flacon with colored flowers in the middle of the table and leaned back on very comfortable red chair, for the first time this day enjoying her free time. There was no way Pablo could find her, here.

'…Yea, I'm off to home. See you on Monday!' There was the same voice again. She looked around, but she didn't spot any familiar face. She was ready to dump it all on her tiredness and believe it could be the product of her imagination, when young woman with the storm of blonde hair and in a pale blue dress walked around the counter and waved to someone. She knew her from somewhere…but couldn't figure out from where exactly.

She was so absorbed with trying remember who's this woman, she even didn't notice when her elbow slipped out from under her chin, and pushed the plate off on the floor. She cried quietly startled by the sound of crashing porcelain, and blushed slightly as the woman's eyes stopped at her and she smiled softly.

'I'm so sorry.' She stuttered when she approached her and helped to collect the remains of plate. She frowned when their eyes met and there was a flash of recognition at stranger's eye. 'I didn't notice…'

'You'd never believe how world is small.' The blonde giggled as she stood up and threw the porcelain into small bin. 'Hello, Sarah.'

'Err, hi.' She replied unsurely, still didn't has any clue who she was. She felt so embarrassed.

'I'm Hannah Ashworth.' She introduced herself and tugged the band of hair behind her ear. 'You might don't remember me, but we…'

'You've bumped into me!' She smiled, feeling almost proud of herself. 'I remember you, now.'

'So, how are you?' She smiled friendly.

'I'm fine, have a lot of work. How about you?'

'The same.' Sarah nodded her head in understand and quickly looked around.

'You're working, here?' She chatted her up, with hope she'd stay with her a bit longer. She didn't remember when the last time she was talking with someone who's so friendly to her and doesn't try to use her status for their own good. She seemed to be so nice and honest.

'Yea, I'm a waitress.' Another kindly smile from her. For moment Sarah wondered if she keeps doing it because of the goodness of heart, or maybe she really enjoys their small chat. 'You have a day off, or just run away from work?' She chuckled.

'Have a break. My studio is placed in the modern building, just on the corner of street. I'm sure you saw it not once.'

'Oh, yea. I know what you're talking about.' She nodded her head. 'So, I bet you're a frequent visitor, here.'

'It's the only place where can I go when I need to cool down and be sure no one finds me here.' She sighed and motioned at the sit in front of her. 'I know you already ended your shift, but maybe you'd like to keep me company?' She asked and shot her perfect smile. 'Or maybe you hurry up somewhere?'

'I can stay for a bit. Just order coffee for myself and I'm back.' They both smiled. 'Oh, and you drop something under the table. I think it's your phone.'

'Oh.' Sarah looked down and picked up her mobile phone which has to slipped out from her handbag when she put it down. 'It looks like my friend, tried to contact with me.' She added as she noticed few missing calls from Craig.

'Call back, and in the meantime I'll go for coffee. Do you want another biscuit?'

'Yes, please.' She nodded her head and watched Hannah walking out toward the counter. 'Craig, is that you? Oh, hold on! What's the matter with you?' She frowned as she kept listening to his fiery speech, wondering what this time annoy him so much, he decided to call her. 'Just slow down, I don't understand you.' She rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Hannah who looked over her shoulder at her, surely hearing her. She tried to keep her voice down, but Craig's next revelation almost knocked her down on the floor. 'Wait…You're what?' And there was no doubt that this time everyone heard her.

* * *

><p><strong>15 September, 2011<strong>

'…You're what!' Her shrink, surprised voice made her jumped and almost pour the coffee on the counter.

'Problems, I see.' Her colleague muttered, as her eyes moved toward Sarah.

'Maybe.' She shrugged and was going to come back to the table, when she felt a hand grabbing her forearm. 'Yes?'

'I didn't know you're friends with Sarah Barnes.' She whispered excited. 'How long you know her?'

'We're not friends, Casey. We just met few times.' She replied evasively and once again tried to walk away, but she didn't let her. 'What's get into you?' She was behaving erratic.

'You know I always wanted to be a model…' Oh, so, that was all about.

'Casey!' She snapped at her, irate.

'What?' She put innocent mine at her face. 'I'm just asking you to put a word in about me.'

'Like I said we're just mates, that's all.' She rolled her eyes and jumped back, before Casey could catch her once again. She walked around Sarah's table in the same time as she hang up, and looked through the window with absent eyes. 'Everything's all right?' She chatted her up, but she seemed to not hear her. She sat down on the chair and bended over the table a bit so she could snapped fingers in front of her face. She chuckled when Sarah winced and looked at her confused. 'Everything's fine?'

'Yea…Well, I guess. It's hard to say.' She shrugged and looked down at her coffee.

'What's hard in it?' She smiled, amused.

'I'm not sure if it's something which Craig is gonna like…' She replied unsurely. 'Well, do you remember the guy who was with me the night you've bumped into me?'

'Kind of.'

'That was Craig.' Hannah nodded her head in understanding, but to be honest she didn't has any clue what she was talking about. 'He just called me, he has a daughter.'

'Oh, that's surely a good thing!' She smiled. 'The newborns are so sweet…'

'She's already eight.' Sarah said and bite down on her low lip. 'Or something like that.'

'Oh, so he adopted her?' Her smile widened.

'No, she knocked to his door.' Sarah announced deadpanned and for long moment Hannah stared back at her blankly, trying to process everything in mind. 'Okay, let's forget about it.' She waved her hand and smiled slightly, like they were just stopped chatting about the weather. 'Now, tell me something about yourself. I'm sure your life looks way different than mine.'

'Sure, it is. To mine door don't knock any kids telling me I'm their mother.' She replied confused and met her eyes with Sarah's. 'We're normal.' She added, before bite herself in tongue. She though she just ruined everything, when Sarah spoke up softly.

'Well, I guess that's fair enough.' Sarah nodded her head deadpanned, before both women burst in hysterical laugh. 'I know, that sucks.'

'Nah, you're fine. You sound like a normal girl, just like me.' Hannah said softly and smiled pleasantly. She really start liking her, she seemed to be different than other stars she had occasion met. She was like a normal girl from the town, funny, wit, and like to meet new people. Hannah was sure she could be a really good companion, if she really wants to hang around with her and her friends…But with her status in town, it sounded almost impossible to happen. Regardless of everything, they still were living in two different worlds, and there were some things which would be hard to cross…But when Hannah looked again into her warm eyes, she decided she'd let it give a go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) I've managed to write another chapter for you. I know some of you might don't like it, cause it's Hannah and Spike centric chapter, but I promise in the next one we'd get more of other characters :) Anyway, I hope you'll like it :)**

**21 September, 2011**

It was another sunny and very warm day and he'd do anything to get back to his dark loft and dug under dark coverlet, but his little missy was inexorable and keep dragging him around the park with her favorite teddy bear in hand. He moved sunglasses at the tip of his head and smiled when she waved her small hand to him from her seat on the bench next to the fountain.

'Daddy, can I walk in water?' She stared at him with pleading, in both hands keeping her toy. 'I promise I won't get sick.' Sometimes she was so cute.

'Only when you take off your new sandals.' He replied and sat down next to his girl to help her with shoes. 'And not for too long.' He added and waved a finger at her. 'I don't want to hear any argues and sniffing when I say you need to get out of the water.'

'Okay, daddy.' She promised and kissed him in the cheek, before with a loud squeal she jumped into cold water, splashing it around herself. He shook his head and reached to his bag for a book, to kill the time. Maybe he wasn't a big fan of books, but right now he didn't has nothing much to do, and he stated it'd be more entertaining than watching people around the park.

'Two rough nights and cheap payment?' He frowned and turned his head as familiar, amused voice caught his ears. 'So, did I guess?' She grinned at him.

'And another rough night tonight.' He replied with a smirk and moved on the side to give a space to his friend. 'How did you know we are, here?'

'I guessed you wouldn't have strength to take Jasmine somewhere else.' She smiled and stroked his arm. 'So, how are you doing, Spike? You have awful bruises under your eyes, if you didn't notice them, yet.'

'Someone needs to pay for bills.' He shrugged and sighed heavily. 'Anyway, I feel fine. Nothing much to say. How about you, Hannah?'

'Nothing new.'

'Well, something has to changed, if you decided to find your dear, old friend after two months of not speaking up to him.' He said mockingly, knowing he'd make her feel guilty, and see this priceless expression on her face he likes.

'Oh, I'm really sorry, Spike. I've just had on my head so many things going on.' She almost moaned and made this puppy face who always makes him chuckle. 'If I'm not all the time in work, I'm spending my free time with John Paul. You know he has hard time right now.'

'He has hard time since I met him, Hannah.' He retorted with a snort, already having enough listening about her other friend and his problems. 'Trust me, Hannah, people around here have more serious problems than him. He's just feeling sorry for himself for the last four years.'

'Don't be so harsh for him.' She scowled. 'He needs to leave the college if he wants to keep the job and his last relationships were completely disaster.'

'Because he doesn't give anything back to another person. It's not only about being with someone, you have to feel something to other person.'

'So, you think he was with guys he didn't love?' She was staring at him the way he committed some big crime.

'Yes.' He said firmly withstanding her stare. 'He doesn't find the right guy, yet.'

'Well, in that one point I agree with you.' She nodded and smiled slightly.

'At least in one.' He rolled his eyes, didn't notice her intensive stare.

'You found John Paul attractive, didn't you?' She suddenly asked with a smirk.

'Yea, he's good looking, funny, nice and smart. I guess he could be an ideal boyfriend.' He shrugged. 'Why you asked?'

'John Paul has a thing to you also, so I thought, you might have enough your single life and would like to try…' He even didn't let her finish.

'No, Hannah. I don't have time for dates and let alone dealing with him!' He protested angrily. 'He's addicted to alcohol!'

'He's not!' Hannah disagreed, irate.

'Did you see him recently without any bottle of alcohol? He's drinking all the time, Hannah. He has a problem to deal with and you should concern at that, not trying to set him a date, because he'd destroy his another relationship.' He snapped.

'Okay, maybe recently he drinks a lot too much, but I'm sure with our help, and especially yours, he'd give up with alcohol. You're a cure for him.' She smiled.

'You want Jasmine to watch John Paul walking drunk around the flat and making a hell of everything?'

'No, John Paul would never…Look, Spike. He has a lot things to deal with.'

'Hannah, I'm a single guy working in three places and have dying daughter. Do you really think that in that case I'm going to go for a date with John Paul?' He didn't want to sound so harsh, but he also knew it was the only way to finish this conversation before Hannah would go further with her imagination.

'I'm sorry, Spike.' She sighed heavily and stroked his arm. 'I didn't think about it, but…You deserve to have your own life. To be with someone who would take care about you and love you unconditionally. To have someone except Jasmine.'

'Where did you read about it?' He asked sarcastically. 'In some novel? I know you're romantic soul, but there's no way John Paul would be my prince on a white horse. Just leave it.' He turned toward fountain to see his little girl still jumping in water. 'Jas! Come out, we're leaving now!' He called her.

'Oh, so it means you have enough talking with me?' He could say by one look at her face she felt hurt, although she tried to not show it up.

'It means I'm hungry and we're going to grab something to eat.' He retorted with a smirk. 'Come on, bunny! Give a hug to aunt.'

'Auntie Hannah!' Jasmine squealed and in a bare feet ran at her and wrapped tiny arms around her waist.

'Hello, star!' She grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'How are you feeling?'

'Goo…' She didn't has a chance to finish as her back arched and she began coughing.

'I told you so many times to not run around!' He shouted at her, alarmed.

'She's only coughing, Spike. She's fine, don't panic.' Hannah said calmly as she noticed how pale he become and she was sure, he was ready to call the ambulance. 'Now, see? She's okay, and you need to calm down. You look like a human wrack.' She almost scowled at him, didn't know how to talk with him anymore. She understood Jasmine was very sick, but Spike couldn't react so violently at her each cough or sneeze, otherwise he'd end with a heart attack one day.

'I'm okay, daddy.' Jasmine assured him with worried look.

'Fine, put your shoes on and we're going.' Spike cut off and handed her sandals before he shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of his jeans and waited for his little missus to get ready. 'I know a nice restaurant not far away.'

'Another fast food?' Hannah asked with a slanting mine.

'If you want we can eat the grass.' He offered and didn't wait for her response, walked toward the main street.

'Sometimes you can be such a pain on the ass.' She muttered as she caught him and made sure Jasmine was walking for the other side of man, so she couldn't hear her. 'What's bite you today?'

'Three nights in a row and four hours of sleep each day.' He replied irate and leaded them toward the side street. 'Do you need more?'

'Well, I would never thought I'd tell you that, but I think you need to do something to relax.' She replied evasively and licked her lips.

'Yea, I know you're a workaholic.' He snorted and glanced at her amused. 'Anyway, what you have on your mind?'

'Well, you need to get this anger and sadness out of your system.' He frowned, not quite understood where this conversation was going on.

'You mean I should take Jasmine on the vacation?' He smirked.

'No!' She scowled and bite down on her low lip, before she decided to move to the matter. 'I think you need sex.' Yea, she said it!

'What?' He stared at her speechless. 'Hannah Ashworth what came into you? It's the last thing I thought I'd ever hear from you.' He was grinning like Cheshire cat as she blushed furiously.

'Well, if you're not into any relationships…you can…well, at least you can try to find someone for one stand!' She mumbled, didn't dare to look him into eye. 'It was just idea!'

'Aw…Now, you don't have to be all so embarrassed.' He chuckled, having a great laugh of her.

' Oh, just shut up!' She snapped at him and glanced at Jasmine following them sheepishly and showing her teddy bear the neighborhood. 'And are you sure about the fast food? It's not like Jasmine can eat food like this one.' She reminded him, like he already didn't know about it.

'I know, Sherlock.' He rolled his eyes and turned into corner. 'They've got quite good salads there, haven't they, bunny?' He asked louder the youngest.

'Yes, daddy. We were there already twice.' She nodded her head fiercely and grinned to her aunt watching her with not quite convinced mine.

'You want hamburger with French fries?' He asked, while Jasmine ran toward the red, metallic door and pointed at the only, huge window coming out on the street. 'We're already on the place.'

'Sure, love. And coke to drink, please.' She said and smiled when Spike opened the door for them.

'Bunny, lead auntie to our table.'

'You were there twice and you already have your own table?' She cocked her eyebrow with a smirk.

'Stop babbling, only take the table if it's free. I'll take care about the meals.' He shook his head and smiled softly as Jasmine tugged for the belt of his jeans. 'Yes, bunny?'

'Daddy, can I have few French fries?' She asked in confident whisper, didn't want to be heard by Hannah. 'I know I can't, but I'd like so much to eat a few.' She made the puppy eyes and there was no way Spike could say no.

'Fine, sweetie. I can share my portion with you, but not too much!' He warned her and almost melted as his little daughter giggled and her face was all bright and happy. He wished she could look like that all the time. 'Now, take care about aunt Hannah, because I think she mistakes the tables.' He smirked and made his way toward the counter where he noticed two employers. The blonde woman with ponytail was energetically cleaning the top, while the guy was sitting behind the counter with a red cap on his head, and was flicking through some magazine. His mind was telling him to go to her and order the meals, since it looked like the other waiter was having the break now, but something in his pose attracted Spike to come over him and chat him up. But before he even got a chance to say something, the man has to sensed his presence, because quickly threw the magazine on the floor and stood up.

'Hi, can I place the order?' Spike asked with a small smile.

'Hello, yea, sure.' He nodded his head and moved his red cap up, so Spike could see his all face perfectly. 'What can I get for you?' He had to be about the same age as him, with pair of warm, dark eyes and neatly trimmed goatee. He looked nice and Spike couldn't help but wander his eyes a bit around his body, while the man reached for his small notepad.

'Two hamburgers with French fries, one Greek salad, and three cokes.'

'Okay, is this everything?' Well, he'd like to chat with him, but he was sure he'd freak him out.

'Yea, it is.' He grabbed for his wallet and swore quietly as few coins slipped off and landed on the floor. 'Sorry.' He muttered and knelled down to collect his money.

'Someone is a bit sloppy, eh?' He didn't like the unnecessary, sarcastic comments and was ready to said something nasty back, but he changed his mind as he looked up. The guy was bending over the counter and watching him with funny gleams in his eyes, while his lips stretched out in a wide, warm smile. He loves his smile.

'A bit.' He admitted with a shyly smile, didn't understand his own reactions. It wasn't him, not at all. 'You'd bring my meals or should I…'

'I'll bring them for you. I'd be your personal waiter today.' He felt like an idiot, grinning back to this guy like some schoolgirl, while he winked to him and strolled away at the back of the room. In that moment he wanted ground to swallow him right now.

* * *

><p><strong>18 September, 2011<strong>

The little thing was sitting behind the counter and consuming a bowl of his corn flakes, while her legs were swinging over and over, making his head pound every time her heels hit the stool. He kept watching her from the other end of the top, with a phone still pressing to his ear. He didn't know what to do. It just fall onto him so unexpectedly, he didn't has even time to sort everything out in his head.

'You live here alone?' She broke the silence as the first, looking around the apartment with curious.

'Yea, it's my flat.' He nodded reluctantly and put the phone back on the counter, knowing there was no more point in phoning back to Sarah. She wouldn't help him in any way. 'Where do you live, Sylvia?' He asked, deciding it'd the best start.

'In Chester.' She replied shortly and took another bite of flakes with cold milk.

'I guess you don't live there alone.' He said a little sarcastically.

'Of course not. I live with my grandma.'

'What about your mum?' He wondered how much she changed during the last eight years and if she was still the same beautiful girl he knew. No, that he was thinking about trying again with her, but well, it'd be nice to see her once again.

'She's in heaven.' He licked his lips, not sure what to say. Well, to be honest somehow he had a feeling she could be dead, since her daughter decided to arrive on his doormat and kept talking only about her grandma, but still, there was quite a shock for him. She was almost in his age…Such a young woman.

'What's happened to your mum?' Maybe it wasn't the right thing to ask about right now, but curious took the better of him.

'She died in a car accident when I was a little.' She pushed the empty bowl forward and rested her chin on her hands as she fixed eyes at him. 'Would you let me stay here?'

'I'm taking you back to Chester, to your grandma. I'm sure she's worrying about you and I wouldn't be surprised if she already called cops.' The last thing he needs now.

'But I just came to see you…' Her eyes became watery, but Craig knew he couldn't let her stay here. Even for one night. He didn't want her to get use to him.

'Well, you saw me. Now, it's time to return to home.' He retorted unmoved, and grabbed the empty bowl. 'You want something more to eat?'

'No.' She replied quietly, her head hang up.

'Fine.' He put the bowl to the sink and grabbed for TV remote. 'Okay, move to the living room and watch some cartoons and in the meantime I'd reserve tickets for me and you for the train.' He informed and strolled off for his phone.

'I won't tell you where my grandma lives.' He really doesn't like kids, but he hates with all his heart the one who are trying to challenge you and be wiser than you.

'I have my sources, little girl. I'm sure there isn't too much Clarke in Chester, eh?' He smirked triumphantly as Sylvia watched him with opened mouth. 'If you don't want to cooperate with me, that's fine for me. I've never been a big fan of kids, so you staying quiet it's the best thing which happened to me today.' He snorted.

'You're not happy you have a daughter?' She asked briskly, staring at him offended.

'No, I'm not. I've never asked for that.' He handed her TV remote. 'Go and watch some cartoons. I need to make a call to my boss and ask him for a day off.' His was sure this old pig would got heart attack when he hears he wants a day off. He even didn't remember when the last time he was asking him for something like that. 'I bet my boss would think I'm dying.' He rolled his eyes.

'You aren't too friendly.' She stated, didn't think about going anywhere. 'That's why mum left you?'

'I left her.' He corrected her and again pointed at the couch. 'Now, move on.'

'But I'd like to know you better.' She almost whined; another thing Craig hated.

'You'd have a chance in train, before we got to Chester.' He cut off her all protests. 'Now, do what I said, if you don't want to make me angry.' He sighed with relief as the girl finally listened and threw herself on the couch. 'Good girl.' He muttered with a smirk.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing. Watch TV.' He grabbed his phone and closed himself in the bathroom didn't want to be heard by this little creature. If she's really his biological daughter, he could be sure she'd use anything she'd hear against him. Just like he uses to do, when he needs something.

* * *

><p><strong>21 September, 2011<strong>

He hoped his mobile phone could ring and end this boring day, but nothing like that happened. Another hours passed away and he was slowly dying behind the counter, from time to time serving clients their meals, and flickering through magazine. Even Marilyn couldn't do nothing to change his mood, and she same looked tired and bored. She kept cleaning the whole place from the morning and has been barely speaking to him. Yea, it was a hell day.

'I'm sorry, but I can't give you a plate, Sir.' He just returned from the kitchen and glanced briefly at Marilyn standing above the table in the corner, with a nice view at the outside.

'I can pay extra if it's a problem.' It was this funny guy who has dropped his pennies around the floor. 'Just a small plate.'

'I'm sorry, I can't.' He smirked as she strolled back to the counter with a roll of her eyes. 'People! They're always making a fuss about everything.' She muttered and sneaked behind him to grab her book.

'He doesn't look like a guy who's making a fuss.' He stated carefully as he took a look at young man chatting cheerfully with his wife and kid.

'That's only the first impression.' She said with another roll of her eyes and sat down on the stool.

'So, what was all about?' He asked with curious and rested his chin on hands.

'He asked for an extra plate.'

'For hamburger or French fries?' He chuckled, amused. Sometimes people can be so funny with their requests.

'For his kid.' She muttered and pointed at the kitchen. 'I guess your order is ready.'

'If it's for kid why you didn't give him this plate?' He frowned, not quite understood the problem. 'He's not gonna smash it on the tiles.'

'We need to stick with rules. Beside for what the hell he needs this plate? He asked for a salad for a kid, so for what that plate?' She scowled.

'I don't know, maybe she prefers to eat from plate? It's not a big deal give him one plate.' He said, suddenly irate with her behavior.

'It is.' She insisted. 'One plate here and another one somewhere else. Two days later and everyone will be asking about everything!' He threw his red cap on the counter and swaggered toward the kitchen. 'Oy, what are you doing?'

'Giving him a plate.' He replied drily as he returned with a small, white plate and walked around the counter. 'You're not doing anything so you can give clients their order.' He added with a smirk.

'I have a break now, and besides they're yours clients, not mine!' Marilyn scowled, but he was already in half way to the table, didn't bother about her sulking. He put a friendly smile on his face, before with grace he handed the plate to surprised man.

'There's a plate you were asking for.' He informed him kindly, feeling pleasant when the small girl squealed on her seat and her father grinned widely to him, before moved few French fries from his plate to the new one.

'Oh, this is the man who I was telling you about. Our private waiter.' He said with a sneaker, staring at him with his warm, hazel eyes. He really has a lovely eyes as for men, so different than his wife, but yet the dark bruises under them were ruining his whole image and made him look older. He couldn't has more years than him. He was sure about that.

'Ah, that's really nice of you.' His wife said with a gently smile. She was a beautiful one, with a storm of blonde locks falling down onto her shoulders, big blue eyes and cute little nose. He has to admit they both were making a very handsome couple and they seemed to match to themselves, although they seemed to be so different from each other.

'If you only need something, call me.' He offered and glanced at cute little girl, probably about the same age as his Crystal, swinging happily her legs and holding tightly her teddy bear. She was gorgeous, and looks like a small copy of his dad.

'Thank you once more. I really didn't want to make problems, but my bunny here.' He pointed at his daughter with a chuckle. 'Requested a French fries.'

'And we dads need to fulfill their wishes.' He winked at him, totally understanding him. He was the same if it comes about his kids. He'd do anything for them.

'Correct.' The man grinned and for short moment he wondered if he was flirting with him. The way he looked at him and smile…Of course it was only his imagination. Married men wouldn't try a thing with another guy in front of their wife and kid. But still…There was something about him, which alarmed him. Well, he didn't mind if the man was a bi or maybe even a gay, until he doesn't start hitting on him. They really could do whatever they want, but far away from him. 'Is there anything else?' His breath hitched in his throat as he realized he was still standing there and stupidly watching the man who stared at him with curious.

'No, I've just lost on my track. Sorry.' He stuttered and with a small smile made his way back to the counter, in the same time as the small bell above the door rang and another clients came in. 'You're fine?' He asked Marilyn as he felt her intensive gaze on his back.

'You had to give him this fucking plate, hadn't you?' She sneered at him and improved the cap on her head.

'Since he didn't ask for a star from the sky.' He replied with a smirk and laid hands on the counter, while new guests focused at choosing the meals.

'Fine, Mr. Clever. Now, it's your turn to take care about new guests.' She nudged him playfully on the ribs. 'Oh, and your Nancy phoned.'

'You answered my phone?' He asked irate, didn't like when strangers were touching his private things.

'No, she called to restaurant, because you didn't answer your phone.' She rolled her eyes. 'So, don't bite my head off.'

'Sorry.' He smiled sheepishly. 'What she wanted, then?'

'She wants you to do shopping before you go back to home. Crystal didn't feel well today, so Nancy didn't go out. Ah, and she sends you a kiss.'

'Well, that's always something.' He muttered and sighed heavily at the same thought about shopping. He hates doing it even more than working here. He bet he'd spend another hour or two in the market standing in queues, before he manages to go home.

'I know it's not my business and you can tell me to sod off, but is your Nancy working somewhere? It's just…It looks like recently she's all the time in home.' Marilyn brought a very touchy subject. The truth was, he was thinking about the same and tried not once to find out why Nancy is still in home, but she always were dismissing him with lame excuses.

'That's a good question.' He snorted and prepared a notepad as he noticed new clients would like to place their orders. 'I'd like to know the answer, too.'

'I'm sure everything's fine.' Marilyn said softly and moved aside, deciding to drop down the delicate topic.

'I hope so.' He muttered and plastered a kind smile on his face as a nice couple in their sixties approached him. 'Hello! What can I do for you?'

* * *

><p><strong>21 September, 2011<strong>

'Ah, he's so hot!' She said in confidential whisper, couldn't take her eyes from the back of waiter. 'Just look at these legs and this…' She made a ball with her hand and giggled like a schoolgirl.

'I really don't recognize you, anymore.' He chuckled amused and took a sip of his coke.

'Oh, come on! I know he caught your eyes, Spike. He's so nice and good looking. I bet he's a great companion.' She made a dreamy eyes.

'Yea, and you know that all by one look at him?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'You know the first expression can be wrong?'

'Not in that case.' She said firmly and put her hamburger aside. 'I looked into his eyes.' She said excited, couldn't help the small grin escaping on her lips.

'Hannah, I really don't think he'd be interested in one of us…' He said carefully, but she wasn't listening to him.

'Give this crap someone else!' She scowled at him, but quickly regretted it as he gave her a long warning look, before pointed at his little daughter watching her with growing curious. 'Yea, sorry. Anyway, didn't you see how he was looking at you? He was staring at you for good two minutes, before said some lame excuse and ran away.' She rolled her eyes.

'It doesn't mean anything. He really could lost a track or something.' He shrugged. 'Besides I'm not looking for a boyfriend.'

'Good. Because I'm not going to give him to you.' She smirked and rubbed her hands together. 'We'll see who'd win him.'

'It's childish.' He stated, annoyed.

'You're afraid of losing.'

'He has a wedding band on his finger.'

'Oh.' She said disappointed and looked at him intensively. 'You're sure it's a wedding one?'

'I'm pretty sure.' He replied firmly and smirked. 'So forget about him and tell me about the plan you made.'

'That's shame he's married, but he's so handsome it shouldn't surprise me he already has someone.' She stated with a quiet sigh. 'But, returning to my case.' She grinned, making the man roll his eyes. 'What?'

'Your changes of mood.' He chuckled and reached for his French fries. 'So, what is it? You're thinking about buying a house and want me to live with you?'

'Well, I have to disappoint you, but I don't earn so much money as you think, my dear.' She smirked at him and took a bite of her already cold hamburger. 'I was thinking about party for John Paul. We need to cheer him up and besides I'd like you to meet my new friend.'

'Making a party for him it isn't a very wise idea to help him finish with alcohol.' He said sarcastically. 'Did you catch what I mean?'

'He needs someone to cheer him up. We won't buy any alcohol.' She didn't see any problem about that. It's not like she has to drink at every party.

'Who are you kidding? Of course there would be an alcohol.' He snorted. 'And to be honest I don't want to take a part in it. I have someone to take care about.'

'I can ask Mary to stay with her for a night.' She quickly offered. 'I want you all to be there. You're my best friend, Spike. I can't imagine party without you.' She whined and made a puppy eyes to him. 'At least you might find a way to help John Paul.'

'I'm not going to ask him for a date, if it's what you suggest.'

'It's enough if you talk with him or find some seizure. I wouldn't try to set you up with him, but I wouldn't mind if one day you'll decide to give him a chance.' She grinned. 'You could be a great couple.'

'Yea, right.' He rolled his eyes and fished for his wallet. 'You know, what? I don't have change for a bus, would you like to go to our nice waiter and ask him if he can change ten pounds?'

'Sure.' She grinned and quickly grabbed the money, before he changed his mind. 'I'll be back for few minutes.'

'You don't have to hurry up.' His smirk was different than usual one, but he decided to not pay any attention to it, only improved her t-shirt and quickly made her way toward the waiter who welcomed her with a warm, killing smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) I have another update for you :) As for you linda...Soon you'd find out how Craig and John Paul are gonna meet ;) Well maybe there would be some small romance between Darren and Spike (again!), but I'm not sure about it, yet ;) We'll see. **

**I hope you'd like a new chapter :)**

**18 September, 2011**

It was an old house surrounded by fields, with a cow farm hidden behind it and small garden on the front. There was nothing else around, except another fields and meadows and the roof of the next home placed at the end of road, about few miles away. It was a total shithole and now he understood why she wanted so badly to leave this place. There was any perspective for her. She could stay at farm helping her parents or start a family with local farmer, which lead…to the same thing. In other words, there was nothing much to do, here.

He glanced at the little creature walking next to him with a sad face and he wondered if it's the only future waiting for her. She seemed to be too smart and bold to be some ordinary farmer's wife. And he had to admit she was a cute one girl and it'd shame if she wastes her life here. But still it wasn't his business, only her grandma.

'Would you visit me sometimes?' She asked with a small voice, her eyes fixed at the porch of her home.

'I'm a busy man.' He replied shortly, didn't even think about visit her. He didn't want her to get use to him, to call him a father, since he still didn't know if he indeed is him or not.

'Maybe on the vacation, then?' She tried once again, this time staring at him with her big, chocolate eyes.

'Why you're so badly want to stay in touch with me?' He asked, irate, didn't understand her stubbornness. 'You even don't know me and I wasn't with you when you born. Why you'd like to talk with someone like me?' He stopped at the track and looked her into eye. 'Shouldn't you hate me?' That's the way kids were usually acting in movies. They were hating their parents that they have abandoned them and even tried to punish them for what they've done…Did she find him to punish him? Would she be able to do it? He stared intently at the small girl, wondering if it's a child of hell from one of this horrors he has watched, but she looked so innocently and nice…No, definitely she wasn't after him. At least not for now.

'I'd like to know that somewhere there I have a dad who cares about me.' She replied quietly and looked down at her shoes. 'I barely remember my mum, so at least I'd like to know one of my parents. All kids in school have parents, so why I have to be different and can't have them?' He didn't expect it. He was deprived of words and whatever response he made in his head, seemed to sound even worse. 'I thought so.' The girl suddenly said and with hurt face kept walking toward the house.

'You thought what?' He called after her, but she didn't stop. He swore under his breath and quickly followed her. 'I ask you a question, Sylvia.' He said, for moment turning into a father, he didn't want to be.

'It doesn't matter.' She shrugged, without looking at him. 'I could guess you wouldn't like me.'

'You didn't give me time to like you!' He snapped. 'You just knocked to my door without warning, and you expect I'd welcome you with spread arms and let you stay with me?'

'At least you could try to talk with me and show some interest!' She yelled back with a shrink voice. 'But you just decided you don't like kids, so regardless of what I do, you won't like me!'

'That's not truth!' He disagreed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'My life isn't suitable for a kid. You'd feel bad and lonely there.'

'I wouldn't!' She disagreed and jumped at the porch. 'I don't want to stay here.'

'I can't do nothing about that. Your grandma is your keeper, I don't have any rights to you. Besides I don't need a kid in home. I'm good on my own.' He snapped and followed her on the old, creaking porch. 'End of discussion. You're staying with your grandma.' He said firmly at the same time as the frontal door opened violently and old woman wrapped with violet plaid walked outside.

'Sylvio Clarke, where the hell have you been?' She yelled for the welcome and caught the girl with her bony hands for the shoulders to shake her. 'All neighbors are searching for you from yesterday night!'

'Oy, stop pulling her like that!' Craig shouted, couldn't believe in what's he see. 'Let her go!' He ordered, making the woman jumped and looked surprised at him.

'And who the hell are you?' She narrowed her eyes.

'I'm Craig Dean and…' Her face tensed, eyes burned with anger.

'Get out of my house!' She yelled and pulled roughly for Sylvia's arm. 'Now! Before I'll call police!' Craig watched her mortified, couldn't say a word. He knew she has right to not like him, but hell, he wouldn't think she'd hate him so much!

'But grandma, his my dad!' The girl squealed and tried to escape, but woman's long, bony fingers were like claws and kept the girl in grip.

'He's not welcome in this house! Get out!' She already pushed the girl inside the house, when Craig caught her by arm.

'Oy, I'm not going anywhere, until you explain me what the fuck is going on here!' He was angry as hell.

'There's nothing to explain.' She snapped, but he didn't let her close the door. 'Just leave us, alone.' She added calmer, staring at him deeply. 'She doesn't need you.'

'If she doesn't need, why she'd ran away from the house to find me?' The woman didn't answer, only shifted on her feet and watched him intently, like she was wondering about something. Sylvia was crying loudly somewhere inside the house, but he couldn't see her. 'I don't go until you say me everything. If it's true I'm Sylvia's father, I deserve to know the truth, right?' Her face softened a bit, but her eyes were still carefully watching him.

'Get in, then.' She sighed heavily and moved aside, so Craig could walk inside the house. 'Would you like to drink a tea?'

* * *

><p><strong>24 September, 2011<strong>

He barely could keep his eyes open, but he tried his best to stay awake. He pushed his headphones around his neck and laid chin on the arms as he kept watching people having a good night there; dancing or flirting in the middle of club, chattering at their tables and nursing drinks in their hands. He didn't remember when the last time he was having a fun like that. It had to be about three years ago, when David has been still there, he guessed.

'Everything's fine there, Spike?' His boss called behind his back. 'Tired, eh?' He turned around to might look at grinning at him short guy in his forties.

'You bet, I am.' He replied with a smirk and bite down on his lip as he noticed the man's tonight's outfit. A gold, shining shirt emphasizing his too big belly and tight, dark jeans wrapped around his tiny legs. He looked hilarious, but Spike knew better to not laugh at him and comment his choose of clothes. 'You want something from me, boss?'

'Small birds told me you need extra cash for your daughter and you're searching for a new job. Is it true?' He came straight to the matter, just like always.

'I'm searching for something for weekends, boss.' He quickly assured him. 'It won't collide with my work, here.'

'I know it won't. There isn't any club around where they'd pay you so much as me and be so understanding when it comes about your daughter.' He patted his shoulder with a chuckle. 'The thing is, I need someone to lead a party this Saturday at my friend's house and when I heard you're searching for an extra job, I immediately thought about you. You're the best in your job.' He grinned.

'Well, thanks, boss.' He smiled and rubbed his hands together. 'But what kind of music you want me to bring? What kind of party it is?'

'Well…' His boss scratched his short, dark hair before removed some folder from the back of his jeans. 'Here, take a look at it and tell me if you're in for that.' He handed the folder with sheepish smile, baffling Spike for moment. Spike opened it and almost immediately his eyebrows moved up on surprise.

'Oh, okay…So, well…It's that kind of party.' He stuttered and licked his lips. 'Not that I have something against, but that's not what I like.' He admitted quietly.

'I know it's nothing you'd fancy, but I'm in the dead point and since I know a bit about you, I was sure you'd like to accept the offer. At least I hoped you wouldn't mind it.' He said unsurely. 'I don't know anyone else who'd be up for it.'

'Well, I'm not surprised.' Spike scratched his head and gave the folder back. 'Should I…You know?' He motioned at his clothes.

'Yes, it'd be appreciate.' He nodded his head with apologized smile. 'I own you, Spike.'

'Wait a minute with that, boss. I still don't have any clothes and don't have any clue how to take care about that things.' He licked his lips nervously.

'I asked Linda to help you. She'd do that with pleasure.' He smirked and patted his shoulder again. 'Don't worry, everything's would be fine.'

'I bet it'd be.' He rolled his eyes and was going to go back to his work, when he noticed his boss shuffled nervously on his feet and looked like he still wants something from him. 'Is there anything else I should know about?' He asked, feeling the worse.

'Maybe you know someone who could work as a waiter, there?' He grinned sheepishly and Spike couldn't help but smirk back. 'I'll pay you twice.'

'I'll try my best to find someone.'

'I knew I can count on you.' He winked at him. 'Anyway, what you think about my clothes?' And there it goes the most hated by him question.

'Err, they're fine. You look good boss.' He assured him with a fake smile.

'Ha! I knew it!' He grinned like Cheshire cat and smoothed his shirt on the belly. 'This night women would fight with each other to get me.'

'I'm sure they'll. Thanks for job, boss.' He said and burst in laugh, when the man only disappeared in the crowd. But it quickly died on his lips as he understood in what position he found himself right now, and he wondered if he really did the right thing accepting the offer. He had a strange feeling it'd bite him back one day.

* * *

><p><strong>18 September, 2011<strong>

He bite slightly on the homemade biscuit and took a sip of his warm, sweet tea as he patiently wait for their return. He briefly looked around old-fashioned kitchen and moved on his wicker chair to make himself more comfortable. Grandma returned moment later with clean clothes and put them aside on the sideboard, before sat across him and wrapped hands around her own tea. He sighed nervously and began patting his spoon over the table.

'Where's Sylvia?' He asked and threw the spoon aside as he noticed a warning look the woman gave him.

'In her room. It's not that kind of conversation she should take a part in.' She explained and handed him a plate with biscuits. 'Eat, young man. You're thin as these walls.'

'I didn't come here to be stuffed.' He snapped, losing his patience. 'Would you explain me why your grandchild came to my house and said me I'm her father?'

'If I knew it'd end like that, I'd never told her about you.' She muttered and pressed a biscuit into his hand.

'So I'm really her father?' It was insane. 'How the hell is that possible? Why your daughter didn't tell me she's pregnant?'

'It was Evelyn choice. I told her not once she should tell you about your daughter, but she decided she doesn't want your mercy and she can take care about herself and little Sylvia alone. She always was a stubborn one.'

'At least I could help her financially.'

'She would never take any money from you.' She sighed and tucked the hair behind her ear. 'Besides it was her decision and I didn't have rights to interfere.'

'But she told you about me.' He noticed.

'Yes, she did, but it doesn't mean anything.' She shrugged and looked through the window. 'And when she died…it didn't matter.'

'Why you didn't try to contact with me after Evelyn died?' He asked quietly. 'Why you told Sylvia about me, now?'

'She found a picture of you and Evelyn together. She asked who are you and I honestly told her you're her father. Then she started questioning me about you, and I told everything I knew…I didn't have any idea, she'd try to find you. And how the hell she manages to find you in so big town.' She shook her head. 'She'll get a right slap for what she did.'

'From where she got money for the train?'

'She has to saved her pocket money.' She smirked. 'She's a smart one, the best in her class. She has same A.' She said proudly.

'I already noticed it.' He sighed. 'Anyway, what plan you have for her? To which high school you want to send her?' He took another sip of tea and decided to change the subject.

'To any.' She replied surprised with his question. 'I need her here, on the farm. I'm too old to take care about whole house and my other daughter coming over in weekends.'

'You want her to be a cowgirl?' He scowled with pulled out face. 'You have to be kidding me!'

'She likes living here.' She said firmly, fixing eyes at him. 'One day everything will be her.'

'You think this is a life Evelyn wants for her daughter?' He asked her seriously. 'She wanted to escape from this shithole!'

'Well, what else she can do here, eh? You have some proposition for me and her? How you want to help her? Give her money?' She snorted. 'It won't help in anything.' She was right, but he knew he just have to do something.

'I'd think about something.'

'Ha, I'd like to see that.' She snorted, but she didn't has any clue how stubborn can be Craig Dean when he once made a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>25 September, 2011<strong>

He was sure there was a tornado in his flat when he was asleep. There was no other explanation. He scratched his head and leaned against the doorframe of living room when he heard someone was walking behind the wall. His all clothes were scattered around and empty bottles decorated the modern coffee-table. He began wonder if he had a party last night here, when golden hair appeared in front of his face. He shouted and pulled back, almost landing on the floor.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, John Paul! I didn't mean to startle you!' Hannah. He could guessed.

'How the hell you get in?' He asked surprised and rolled his eyes when she approached him with gently smile and pulled him into a tight hug. It wasn't like he give her a keys from his flat or leave the door open…At least he hoped he didn't leave.

'Jackie gave me her keys.' She grinned and caught him by hand, so she could lead him to the living room. 'I thought you'd need a woman hand to tidy here, and well, I was right.' She looked warily at the bottles. 'You have a party last night?' Good question.

'I thought it's your cleaning up the flat.' He replied puzzled. 'I didn't remember me putting bottles on the coffee-table.'

'It means you drank them all?' She stared at him horrified, one bottle already in her hand. 'John Paul, there's about seven bottles, here...'

'I didn't drink them during one night!' He scowled, although he wasn't entirely sure if he really wasn't able to drink them all alone.

'I've had a surprise for you, but now I'm not so sure if it's a good idea.' She said evasively.

'I'm up for all surprises you made for me.' He smirked. 'I've just left college and need someone to cheer me up. Would you like to drink coffee with me? I'd clean here later.'

'Leave it, I'd do it.' She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. 'Sit down and I'd make coffee for us.'

'So, what kind of surprise you have for me?' He grinned slightly. 'You're taking me for vacation?' He asked amused.

'What's wrong with you guys?' She rolled her eyes. 'Firstly Spike was talking about me buying a house for him and myself, and then you think I'd take you for vacation? You really think I'm so rich?' She smirked.

'I'm sure you earn more money than me and you're still a single, so you don't need so much money as if you live with someone.' He grinned and threw himself on the couch. 'So, what is it?'

'We're going to make a party for you.'

'Whose we?' He cocked his eyebrow and reached for TV remote.

'Spike and me. I thought you'd like to have a little fun with your friends and maybe talk with Spike.' She smiled softly and disappeared in the narrow kitchen. 'You both are lonely.'

'He's not interested in me.' John Paul retorted and sighed as he began jumping from one channel to another one. 'And well, I can't blame him.'

'Nonsense! He finds you attractive, you know?'

'Finding someone attractive it's one thing, and wanting to be with someone it's another thing.' He rolled his eyes and decided to watch some match in TV. 'Does he know you're again playing a cupid around?' He smirked. 'Why don't you try to find someone for yourself, eh?'

'You know, Spike. He'd never find anyone without my help.' Well, he had a different opinion about that. 'He's too shy.'

'Spike is the last person I'd call shy, Hannah.' He chuckled. 'He just doesn't has head for dates. He's too much absorbed with Jasmine.'

'And that bothers me.' She said and popped her head inside. 'What if she dies? I just can't imagine how big blow it'd be for Spike…He'd be completely alone and devasted.' She sighed heavily.

'He'd has us.' John Paul corrected and looked briefly at her concerned face. 'He's not completely alone.'

'But he wouldn't has anyone close to soothe his pain. I can't be all the time around him, and you either.'

'I think he knows where he's standing.' He said carefully and switched off TV, knowing she wouldn't let him watch anything right now. 'But he decided he doesn't want anyone in his life and I think you should respect it.'

'But I want him to be happy. He's my friend.' She sighed and made puppy eyes.

'Maybe he's happy, Hannah. Being with someone, doesn't mean you'd be happy.' He patted the seat beside him. 'Come on, sweetie.'

'I'm just worrying about you two.' She moaned and threw herself on the free seat. 'You deserve a nice guy.'

'Just leave it, woman.' He growled and stroked her arm. 'We both find our men in the right time. You can't make happy anyone who don't want it.'

'I know, but…Okay, forget.' She rolled her eyes and laid head on her shoulder. 'So what would you say for a small party? I'd like you to meet my new friend, Sarah.' She smiled excitedly.

'You're going to set her up with someone also?' He smirked and switch TV on again. 'We can watch some romantic comedy.'

'I even don't know if she's meeting with someone or not.' She mumbled and fixed eyes at the screen. 'What movie you have in mind?'

'Sleepless in Seattle.' He grinned.

'Put it on.'

* * *

><p><strong>19 September, 2011<strong>

'I'd like to do more examinations, if you don't mind.' He smiled warmly to her above his thin glasses before looked down at the card in his hand.

'For what? I thought I already had all examinations I needed for my new contract.' She said puzzled, didn't like the way he was looking at her. 'Did you miss something?' She asked irate.

'No, you've got them all, but I'd like you to do some extra blood test for me.' She didn't like the sound of that.

'Why? Is there something wrong?' She asked alarmed in hands holding tightly her small handbag.

'Well, I saw your blood test and the results disturbed me a bit.'

'I might have anemia if it's what you think about.' She shrugged. 'But recently I needed to lost few pounds and that's the reason.'

'No, it's not about anemia.' He shook his head.

'So why I need to do extra examinations?' She didn't understand. What else it could be wrong with her blood test? She was always very healthy girl.

'You have very bad tests results, Sarah, and my duty is to check why is that. Maybe I'd have to do another tests, I don't know. For now it doesn't look good.' He replied calmly.

'I can't be sick!' She snapped. 'I've never have any problems with my health, you know that!'

'I know, calm down.' He said softly and laid a hand on hers. 'Just, let me do extra tests, okay? I need to be sure everything's fine with you. Maybe you're just a bit tired, but it'd be better if we check it.'

'Fine, but I'm sure it's nothing.' She rolled her eyes and stood up. 'When I have to do this test?'

'Tomorrow morning. The quicker you do it, the better for you.' He stated and handed her small card. 'Give it tomorrow nurse Molly. She'd know what to do.'

'How serious it sounds.' She chuckled, but she quickly stopped as she noticed his serious look.

'It is serious, Sarah. Just do the test and I'll phone to you when I get the result, okay?'

'Okay. You know where to find me.' She smiled slightly and walked away from the office with beating heart. She was sure she isn't sick, but still the way he has been talking to her, alarmed her. Of course it'd be probably nothing, maybe anemia, just like she thought. But on the other hand will he send her for extra tests, if she was completely okay? She removed her mobile phone and with shaking hands search for Craig's number. Maybe conversation with him would calm her down a bit…Or maybe at least she would stop thinking about the all illness she knew and tried to match them to her present condition. In the end it could be nothing, and he was only overreacting…Well, it has to be nothing, right?

* * *

><p>24 September, 2011<p>

Most of them were already off to homes when he finished packing his things and made his way out the club, ready to head to his flat and take a short nap, before Jasmine wakes up and he'd need to take care about her. He threw the bag over his shoulder and zipped his jacket to the chin as the cool wind hit him on the face, making him shiver.

'You're ready to home?' Shady asked him with a smirk as he finally closed the metallic door at the back of the club. Usually it was their boss job to close everything up, but tonight he had different plans as one of the regulars women caught his attention and they both made their way to his house before 2 a.m.

'Like always.' He replied with a grin. 'See you on Friday!'

'Just be careful, Spike. You never know who you can meet on your track at this late hour.' He called softly at him and flashed him a cocky smile for goodbye. He always liked Shady. As a kid of immigrants from India he never had an easy life here, but regardless of what he came through off, he still was gushing enthusiastically around with charming smile on his pretty, dark face. Yea, he'd lie if he said he doesn't find him attractive and it wouldn't be hard for him to not go with him for a date if they'd grow closer to each other. But still he was way too young for him and he didn't see why someone like Shady would like to be in relationship with a guy like him who has a sick kid and it's more out the house than in.

'Don't worry, I'd be fine.' He winked at him and turned into corner. He already could see the main street at the end of this narrow alley and he was thankful for that. He was barely seeing anything and his legs were hurting him from the hours of standing. Besides it wasn't too wise to walk around this district alone, at such time. Like Shady said, you never know who you can meet.

He was going to passed by container when he felt someone roughly jerked him back for the hood of his jacket. The next thing he saw it was someone's fist hitting him on the stomach and deep voice above his head. With moan and unbelievable pain he curled to cover his stomach and fall down on the ground as another fist hit landed at the back of his head. He already could taste his blood in mouth and felt like someone tried to tied his hands behind his back. He tried to escape and called for help, but another hands covered his mouth and he felt a kick on his right side. Tears sprung in his eyes and everything's became blur. The next blow made him lose consciousness…

'…You're fine? Hello, mate. I know you hear me, just open your eyes.' His voice was so warm and soft, he'd like to listen to it forever. 'Come on…' He felt gently caress on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. 'You're safe, now.' The voice assured him. Spike blinked few times as the vision was still blur and he only could see the whiteness of man's teeth and black stain above two dark stains in the middle of his face.

'Where are they?' He asked quietly and coughed as the man slipped hands under his back and helped him to sit and rest his back at the nearest wall.

'They ran away when they sensed troubles.' He replied with a big grin and with sleeve of his hoodie, he wiped the blood from his lips and chin. 'Are you okay? Maybe I should call ambulance?'

'No, it's fine. I need to go back to home.' He replied and tried to stand, but his legs failed and he again landed down on the ground. 'Damn.'

'It's fine, I'll help you. What's your name?'

'Spike.' He whispered and shivered as three men appeared in front of him and reached for him.

'Okay guys, help me out.' The man panted as he tried to lift him from the ground. 'Here we go!'

'Thanks, but I really can't stay any longer...' He muttered and tried to take a step, but everything was whirling. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered as the man caught him in his arms and helped him to walk.

'Don't be. I'll lead you to home, okay? Where do you live?' He asked softly and put his arm around his shoulder.

'No, I can go there on my own. But thanks for offer.' He smiled and for the first time took a look on his defender as far as darkness allowed him. He was tall and a bit skinny guy, but still he was quiet athletic. Pair of bright, grey eyes staring at him with curious.

'Grey, do you want us to help you with him?' Masculine, deep voice spoke up behind Spike, making him shiver.

'No, I can't handle him on my own. He's not that heavy.' The man chuckled and this time wrapped arm around his waist to steady him. 'There's no way, you'd go there alone.'

'Fine, but we need to go, now.' He said firmly and nodded head in thanks as another tall man handed him his bag.

'Okay, but where is the hurry?' Grey asked as they both finally moved outside the alley.

'Someone is waiting for me.' He replied evasively and grabbed the slim man for his waist as he almost fall down while they crossed the street.

'A girlfriend?' He asked nosily, but Spike didn't answer him, only determined walk forward to be in home the sooner it was possible. 'Is there where you live? You like me to help you on the stairs?' He asked as he noticed the old tenements placed along the street.

'No, you can go, now.' He said, didn't want to share with him his private things. 'I'm fine.' He assured him and let his arm slipped out. 'Thank you once again for help. I don't know how it'd end if you don't come on time.'

'Well, you're lucky we were there.' He winked at him and flashed another charming smile. 'Are you sure you're fine?'

'Yes.' He nodded and with last glance at the man he walked inside the house. He closed the door and leaned against it, so he could still watch the mysterious man through the window on the staircase and still was unseen from the street. Grey was still standing outside and watching the building intently with a small smile on his face. Spike bite down on his lip and for a short moment he wanted to walked out and ask him to come over for cup of tea. It was insane to inviting a stranger man into his own house and he knew that perfectly, but still…he wanted to do it. He already had a hand on the doorknob, when Grey shoved hands into the pockets and disappeared into darkness. 'Damn.' He muttered and with a deep sigh ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but he wished he'd see him again one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I think I focused too much at this fic and seemed to forget about the others, but I promise I'd keep update Crimes of love and Taking the wrong side very soon :) Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy this new chapter. **

**29 September, 2011**

Crystal squealed and threw her tiny hands into air as the ball kicked by her reached the goal. Chris moaned somewhere behind her back and kicked the grass annoyed as his little sister were enjoying her victory. She ran toward her father and cried as he took her off the feet and turned around with her in his arms.

'I win! I win!' Crystal yelled and kissed her dad on the cheek. 'Daddy, you saw that?'

'Course I saw. I'm the goalkeeper.' He chuckled amused and put her down. 'You'd have to tell mum when she comes back you've got a goal.'

'Oh, come on, dad. You did it on purpose!' Chris whined offended. 'It was impossible for you to not see that ball!'

'He didn't!' Crystal scowled at him.

'Yes, he did!'

'Oy, guys, calm down.' He raised his hands and stood between two kids. 'You both are fantastic players, and I think there is nothing wrong about the fact that for once Crystal got one goal, am I right, Chris?' He raised eyebrows at him.

'You're right, dad.' He muttered reluctantly and flashed his sister unfavorable glance. 'But still, you cheated to let her win!' He accusingly pointed a finger at him.

'Dad is never cheating.' Crystal said firmly. 'You're just angry, because this time I won!'

'You won because you're stupid and dad felt sorry for you.' In one moment Crystal's eyes became watery.

'I'm not! Daddy!'

'Chris apologize your sister, right now!' Darren yelled and knelled down to hug his daughter. 'What bites you today?'

'I hate her! She always get what she wants!' He cried.

'That's not truth! I'm always trying to treat you both the same, without any exceptions.' Darren disagreed and tried to catch Chris by the arm, but boy pulled back with angry face.

'Mum's only love Crystal and you most of the time are in work.'

'Look, it doesn't mean me or mum don't love you. We love you all the same.' He said calmly and stood up. 'You're just older than Crystal and doesn't need so much attention as her. You know she's too small to understand some things and she might hurt herself.' He explained softly and tenderly stroked his head. 'I don't want you to feel unloved.' Chris wiped his nose and looked down at his feet as he again kicked the grass. 'Come here, Chris. Hug your sister and apologize for what you said.' He barely said it, Crystal moved on her feet and with cry ran out toward her mother, who appeared in the small garden outside the house with heavy plastic bags in hands.

'Mummy!' She moaned and sobbed loudly when Nancy put the bags down and took her on her arms.

'What's happened, here?' Nancy asked puzzled, moving her eyes from her husband to son.

'We already sort it out.' Darren replied and patted Chris back. 'He only needs to apologize sister and they'd be okay.'

'Well, it doesn't look like everything is sorted out.' She stated as she took a look at wet of tears Crystal's little face.

'They are.' He insisted. 'She wasn't crying until you arrived.'

'Chris said I'm stupid and I won, because dad was cheating.' She sobbed.

'But he wanted to apologize you, Crystal. Stop crying.' Darren licked his lips nervously.

'Chris how many times I said you to not be rude to your sister. She's small!' Nancy snapped at her son who was staring at her hurt.

'It's always the same! Only Crystal and Crystal! I was going to apologize her, but this stupid already ran to you with cry like I'd punched her or something like that.' He sulked, annoyed.

'Chris, go to your room.' Nancy ordered unmoved and hugged closer the youngest to her chest. 'It's fine, love. Mummy is already here.'

'But, mum!'

'Your room, now!' Darren watched the whole scene with disbelief for a short moment didn't even know how to react. 'And you can forget about going anywhere with your friends, today!' She called after him.

'What the fuck is that?' He finally yelled, losing his all patience. 'Why you sent him to his room? He didn't nothing bad to be punished like that.'

'I don't let him call Crystal names!' She snapped and put the girl on the ground. 'Babe, go back to home and play with dolls, okay? I'd be right back.' She smiled softly.

'He just called her stupid, not big deal!' Darren snorted and looked briefly at wide eyed Crystal passing by him. 'And you should stop crying over everything!'

'Don't talk like that to her! She's a small kid, Darren. Chris has to understand he should take care about her, not compete with her.' She said annoyed, giving her husband harsh look. 'You should behave like responsible father and sent him to his room already when he said that!'

'It won't teach him anything.' He argued, never liking her methods. 'Maybe he's eight, but still needs our attention and love, Nancy. And you punish him all the time, didn't even try explain him why he shouldn't do what he did and for what exactly he has been sent to his room.'

'I know how to take care about my kids, Darren.' Anger flashed in her eyes. 'I'm just reminding you, it's me who is with them all the time.'

'That's the other thing which bothers me.' If she already raised this subject, he wasn't going to lose a chance to use it and ask her a few questions.

'Sorry?'

'I thought you're working, but whenever I'm back, you're already in home.' He answered, irate. 'Did you lost your job, or what?'

'I decided it's not a job for me and it'd be better for kids if I stay with them.' He stared at her agape.

'You what?' He yelled, hardly stopping himself from grab her for shoulder and shake her few times so she'd retriever her brain back.

'I quit the job. I can write some articles to the local press in home and I'd earn the same money as at Janet's.' She explained calmly, like it was a normal thing.

'And you didn't think about telling me about your plans?' He felt hurt and betrayed. 'So now, I'm going to toil like an ox, while you'll be sitting on your ass in home?'

'I told you I'd be writing to newspaper.' She scowled. 'It's not a big deal and I knew you'd be angry at me, so I decided to not tell you yet about my plans.'

'Well, you thought good.' He snapped and took off gloves from his hands.

'Darren, please. Don't be mad at me, you know how much I hated this job.' She sighed heavily and tried to touch him, but he pulled back.

'And do you have any clue how I hate my job?' He looked deeply into her eyes. 'I hate it with all my heart, but I'm working there for you all, to give you a comfortable life. I'd give anything for work as a photographer, but you know why I can't…And now you're telling me you're going to do what you always love for few coins for each article, when I have to sacrifice everything I love to keep a house for you and to have something to put to pot?' He wasn't even angry anymore, he was just sad and hurt. It wasn't the same Nancy he used to love and married. He didn't recognize her anymore.

'If it touched you so badly, I can go back to my old work.' She said quietly, didn't dare to look into his eye.

'Do whatever you want. I don't care.' He snapped and marched toward the street. He need a fresh air and be away from her. What a selfish cow!

'Darren! Where are you going?'

'To work.' He replied shortly, couldn't stand looking at her.

'But you have a day off!' She reminded him and stared at him with shock, as the man didn't say nothing back, but just keep going into his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>18 September, 2011<strong>

'Are you sure about this?' She asked with croaked voice and smirk on the face when she slipped few bills under her plaid. Old witch.

'Sure I am.' He assured her, although he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Something was telling him he just drive a nail in his own coffin and nothing went the way he wanted it to go, but it was too late to change it. 'Do you gave me the all documents I need?' He asked for sure and sighed heavily, didn't quite understand what he just do.

'The all I have.' She nodded. 'You said you'd take care about other documentation, and I'd sign everything you need.'

'Fine.' He hid them under his blouse and with disgusted written over his face he grabbed some old rucksack. 'Is it everything?'

'What else you expect?' She snorted, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'I can give you biscuits on your way back to home, but that's all.' She offered, but Craig only sighed and turned around, already having enough of their taste.

'No, thanks.' He replied and glanced at the small creature watching him with her big eyes. 'I don't want to be late for my train.'

'God bless you, Craig Dean.' She smirked and chortled as he jumped down from the porch and pulled the girl for her arm. He just knew he did the biggest mistake in his life, but now there was no return.

* * *

><p><strong>26 September, 2011<strong>

He brought two glasses with water and ice and put them down at stylish coffee-table, while his friend threw himself on the couch and sighed with content when his head met with a soft cushion. He added a small bowl with candies at the middle and took the place beside the other man.

'I didn't know you're going to visit me.' He said and gently ruffle his hair. 'I'd fix something to eat.'

'It's fine, I already ate lunch.' He shrugged and clapped his hands together. 'To be honest I didn't think I'd visit you today, it just…somehow came out.'

'You mean you need something from me?' He smirked and handed him a candy. 'And what's happened to your lip? Someone hit you?' He frowned as he looked closer at man's face.

'You can say that.' He sighed and looked briefly at him. 'Some guys attacked me when I was heading back to home after work.' He decided to play open cards with him.

'Why you didn't tell me?' He asked worried and gently grabbed his face to turn it toward himself. 'Are you okay? Did you see the doctor? Why they attacked you?'

'It's nothing!' He pushed his hands back, annoyed. 'Maybe they wanted money, I don't know. Anyway there was some guy who saved me. He called himself Grey.' He fished for another candy. 'And I couldn't tell you anything, because I knew you'd sing everything straight to Hannah and I really don't have time to deal with her.'

'Okay, so do you know that guy?'

'No, I've just passed out, and when I woke up he was there, saying everything's fine and that I'm save.' He replied quietly. 'He helped me to get back to home. He was really nice.'

'So, you didn't know who attack you and what really happened there?' He asked carefully and scratched his head.

'Well, no. But this guy and his mates make them go away.' He shrugged.

'I don't want to ruin your image about this Grey guy, but how can you be sure it wasn't him who attacked you?' He bite down at his lip as the man stared at him in disbelief.

'It's ridiculous! Why he'd like to attack me and then play a hero?' He shook his head. 'It doesn't make sense!'

'I'm just saying you should be more careful who you're taking back to your home. You're too trustful, sometimes.' He explained before Spike has a chance to bite his head off.

'He was nice.' He insisted but not so forcefully as before.

'It doesn't mean he couldn't hurt you. Don't you think it's strange that accidentally he was around and wasn't afraid to chase away your attackers?' He raised an eyebrow at him. 'Just be careful. We don't want you to be hurt.'

'I'm fine, really.' He sighed heavily. 'Anyway, I don't think I'd see him again, so you can sleep tight.' He rolled his eyes.

'Knowing you it won't take you too long to fall into some new troubles.' He stated with a smirk and patted his shoulder. 'Maybe you'd like to eat something? Hannah was here yesterday and filled my whole refrigerator with food.' He smiled.

'All Hannah.' He chuckled. 'No, really, I already ate.'

'Okay…So about what you wanted to talk with me?' He smiled and nudged him on the arm. 'You need a favor or what?'

'Yea, I need a favor, but I understand if you wouldn't be into it.' He could say the man was very nervous and was avoiding his look. 'It's just an extra job. I thought you'd like to get some money and I'd like to have some company there.'

'Okay, I'm up for it.' He shrugged without any problem. 'You want me to work there as who?'

'As a waiter. And of course don't even think about drinking. I'd have an eye on you.' He warned him and took a sip of his cold drink. 'And you'd have to wear different clothes.' He added quieter, almost ashamed.

'It's fine…But about what kind of clothes we're talking, now?' He frowned a bit.

'Is your Mercy still working in theatre?'

'Yea, she might don't like this job, but at least she earns a lot of money, so she's still very thankful you for that. You know she had a hard situation in home.' He smiled softly to him.

'Yea, I know, and I guess she'd do a favor for us.' He muttered with sheepishly smile.

'But she…' Then everything clicked in his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle. 'No…Are you kidding me?' He grinned, his eyes shone.

'Unfortunately I'm not.' He sighed and looked at him heavily. 'But I need this money so much, it's better wear it and bear the whole night, than start working on the street.' He said drily.

'But we'd look ridiculous!' He laughed amused. 'I'm not sure if Mercy would do anything about that. It's not like she might help us a lot.'

'I know, but at least she can choose some clothes for us and teach some stuffs about…You know.' He rolled his eyes. 'If you don't want, I don't force you. I'm only doing it for Jasmine and I hope it's the last time.'

'Don't be stupid, I won't give up such a good fun!' He grinned widely and winked at him. 'Anyway, I guess it'd be quite interesting…But still we'd look ridiculous!'

'You tell me that?' He looked at him and for the first time chuckled slightly. 'Yea, you're right, it's silly. But what we can do to get money, eh?'

'Exactly.' John Paul nodded his head with a smirk. 'Exactly, mate.'

* * *

><p><strong>18 September, 2011<strong>

'Craig? What are you doing, here?' She froze in doors with a light bread in one hand, and with a belt of her fluffy bathrobe in the other. It was almost seven and Craig would never visit her at such time without previous notice.

'Are you busy? I need your favor.' He asked with small voice and shuffled at his feet.

'Oh, of course, come in.' She quickly moved aside, worried what has happened he decided to visit her. 'Something happened?' She asked softly, but he even didn't has to answer as she noticed another, small figure slipping beside her friend and everything seemed to be clear.

'Sylvia, this is my good friend, Sarah. And Sarah, this is Sylvia.' He made lightly introduction and rubbed the back of his neck as he moved his eyes from girl to woman's shocked face.

'Oh, hi, Sylvia.' She smiled softly, not quite know how to react. She didn't know why Craig bring her here and what he was expecting her to do. She knows nothing about kids. 'Nice to meet you.' The girl stared at her with big, Craigy's eyes and was frowning eyebrows.

'Is she your girlfriend?' She suddenly asked and Sarah almost burst in laugh.

'Don't be ridiculous. I said she's my friend, didn't I?' He snapped irate and pushed her into couch. 'Sit here, and don't move. Me and Sarah need to talk.' He ordered and grabbed surprised friend for the wrist, before dragged her toward the kitchen.

'Okay, would you explain me what's going on, here?' She asked impatiently and massaged her sore wrist, when he pulled back. 'I thought you said you're going to drop her back to her grandma? You missed your train?'

'No, we already were in Chester.' He replied and start pacing nervously around the room. 'We're back from there.'

'Oh.' She kept watching him confused, wondering if she missed something. 'So, you decided to keep the child who you don't know, and be a dad for her?'

'No, I didn't.' He shook his head and ran hands over his face. 'It's complicated.'

'Yea, I already notice that.' She rolled her eyes. 'But still I don't understand what are you talking about. You don't want her, but you took her. Why?'

'You know me, I was asking about Sylvia's future and we just kept moving toward other stuffs and, you know, grandma seemed to not believe I could like to have her and like her and that I won't be able to provide a good life for her, so I decided I need to do something about that. To show I can and I'd like to do that. I don't want to know that one day my child would be a cowgirl!' He snapped and for a short moment narrowed his eyes as he approached the door. 'Don't eavesdrop only go back at the couch!' He ordered, irate.

'How do you know I was there?' Sylvia popped her small head inside, shock written over her face.

'I sniffed you.' He snapped. 'If you don't want me to change my mind, do what I said.'

'Don't be so harsh for her. She's your daughter.' She said with a little ironical tone and smirked. 'Anyway, I think it'd be good for you to have her around.'

'I'm not sure if I manage to keep her too long.' He suddenly announced and Sarah didn't like his statement.

'What you mean by that? Craig, she's not a pet only kid. You can't give her back to grandma, when you'd be tired with her!' She snapped, outraged with his behavior. 'If you decided to keep her, you need to stick with that.'

'I know!' He yelled and pulled at his hair as he growled. 'My name is at some of her papers and I figured as her father, so I have rights to let her live with me. But to be her _keeper_ and don't be afraid one day they'd take her back at the farm, I need to do paternity test.'

'I guess, it's waste of time. She looks almost like you.' She smiled softly. 'I think you did the right thing, Craig…Although are you sure, you have rights to have here?'

'I'm going to phone to few friends and asked him for favor. I'm sure they can sort everything out during few days.' He sighed. 'And I need your favor also.'

'If I only can help. What is it?'

'I thought I don't even have to tell you what is it.' He cocked his eyebrow. 'I thought it's obvious after one look at her, what's wrong is.'

'Still, I don't get it.' She sang with questioning look at her face. 'What you want me to do? Wash her hair?'

'Don't be stupid.' He snapped and again grabbed her for wrist. 'Just take a look at her and you'd know what's wrong with her.' She fizzled as he unceremoniously pulled her out of the kitchen and almost fall down as he quickly spin her around when he leaded her across the couch. 'Now, take a look.' Sarah grabbed her head in one hand and with a deep sigh glanced at the small girl giving them both funny looks.

'Well, she's fine for me.' She replied carefully, didn't understand what Craig wants from her. She was a pretty girl, although she'd like to do something with her pigtails. They weren't suit her.

'Really?' He scowled, staring at her in disbelief. 'Try once again. Don't you see nothing wrong about her style?'

'Ah, you mean her clothes.' She smiled, finally understanding. 'Well, it looks like this cardigan is a bit too baggy for her.' She stated. 'And it can be in different color. I think red would be fine.' She said in expert tone and was pleased as the girl smiled back to her, seeming to like her advice.

'You're a model! You should know a lot about fashion, Sarah.' He scowled at her. 'Just look at her! I think her cardigan isn't the worst thing she has on herself. Her grandma is wearing more fashionable clothes.' He rolled his eyes.

'Oy, I'm still here!' Sylvia said hurt. 'And my clothes are fine.'

'Fine. If you want I can take her tomorrow for shopping and buy some new clothes for her.' She shrugged, didn't see a problem.

'Are you kidding me?' He stared at her with shock. 'You need to do shopping, now!' He said firmly.

'But it's already seven!' She snapped. 'It won't kill you, if you watch her cardi for one night longer.' Sometimes he was such a baby.

'I'm not going to leave your flat with her looking like that.' He pointed at her with disgusted. 'She looks like a nerd! I have prestige, Sarah, I can't show people with my daughter looking like that. What they'd think about me?' Sylvia showed him a tongue.

'I think people have more important things to do.' She looked at him with indulgence. 'But if you insist, there's a few shops down the street still open.' She said reluctantly and rolled her eyes, when the man grinned.

'Good, good.' He rubbed his hands together. 'Now, I only need to find a school for her and almost everything would be sort out.' He smiled triumphantly and sat down on the free chair.

'I remember Rhys school was pretty good. I can find an address for you.' She offered.

'But it's private school.' Craig noticed and pulled his face out.

'Yea, it is.' She nodded, didn't see a problem. 'But it shouldn't bother you. You have money.'

'I'm not going to send her to private school!' He scowled. 'I even don't know if she's my daughter and you want me to lose my money at her?' She always knew he was a miser, but she wouldn't think he'd be the same when it comes about the child. Especially if it touches his daughter.

'So, you don't mind to buy her new clothes to keep your _poorly_ prestige, but you mind her go to a good school? Don't you think people would be bother more about the fact you send her to public school, than walking around in not fashionable clothes.' She snapped with a shook of her head. 'That's insane!'

'The first look counts the most.' Craig stated and reached for his wallet. 'Now, take the money and buy her clothes, before they close all shops.'

'At first I need to change.' She sighed and grabbed the money. 'You're going with us?'

'I need to make few calls, but I'm sure you both would have a good fun together.' He grinned cheekily and fished for his mobile phone. 'See you later.'

'Cheeky twat.' She muttered and with a roll of her eyes, marched toward her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys :) I know I wasn't around for a quite long time, but finally I managed to write a new chapter :) Thanks Linda for sticking with a story abd your very nice comments :) I can't promise you everyone would get a good ending, but surely I'd try to give him a bit happiness in their lifes :) Anyway, I hope you'd like a new chapter Xx**

**28 September, 2011**

She knew he was talking to her and keeping his hand on her own, but any of his words reached her ears. She was just staring at him numb, in mind trying to process everything she heard. Her head was spinning around and she knew she was going to faint in a minute. He rushed from his seat across hers and quickly opened widely the window, before he disappeared behind her back and she could hear he was calling someone.

'You have to be wrong.' She whispered, when he handed her a plastic cup with water. 'It's not possible.'

'I'm afraid, Sarah, it is.' He sighed and gently stroked her hand. 'But it's not the end of world. We just need to start the treatment and everything would be fine.'

'What would be fine? I'm dying!' She squealed and covered mouth with hands.

'You're not dying.' He said firmly and tilted over her to keep the eye contact. 'We need to do another extra examination and then we'd start a treatment, okay?'

'It's a nightmare…' She muttered and felt how the tears start gathering in her eyes. 'I'm too young!' She cried.

'You're never too young or old for getting sick.'

'But it's impossible, I was always health!' She shook her head. 'I'd lose my contract.' She added quieter as the realization hit her. 'I'm only good in modeling.' It was the only thing she was living for.

'You don't need to give up on your job, Sarah. You're young, strong woman and I'm sure you'd win your fight. You just need to believe in that.' He said firmly, but she didn't trust him. He was lying to her, she could sense it.

'I don't want to die.' She repeated quietly with desperation staring deep into his eyes. 'You need to check everything once again. They did mistake.'

'We can repeat the examinations, but it's only waste of time and your money. They won't change if they do them once again.' In one moment he ruined her all hopes. Just like that.

'It's my money and I can decide for what I'd spend them.' She snapped and quickly stood up, didn't want to stay here any longer. 'Tomorrow they need to examine me once again.'

'If it's your wish.' He shrugged and sighed heavily. 'But don't expect miracle, Sarah. You need to start treatment.'

'We'll see.' She threw her purse over her right shoulder and marched away from the cold office, before she'd broke in tears in front of him and finally understands seriousness of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>29 September, 2011<strong>

He has never liked reading poems, let alone interpret them and justify in front of the class why your interpretation is better than your colleague, but today he was again forced to face it regardless if he wants it or not. It was just the way his life goes, he stated.

'You really think the writer had it in mind when he was writing it?' No, he didn't, but he'd never admit it loud. 'It looks a bit…bizarre.' He felt his eyes at himself as he bite down on the end of pen and searched for a sign on his face, he was right.

'Well, do you have any better idea?' He decided to turn things a bit around, before he'd make a total idiot of himself. 'Besides your homework is saying to write your own interpretation, not wonder what author had in mind.' He added as he glanced at the exercise book.

'I know, but still…' He scratched his hair and looked unsurely at him. 'It sounds bizarre.'

'You can always ask someone else for help.' He said outraged.

'Like who?'

'I don't know. It's not my problem, isn't it?' He smirked and grabbed his cap as he noticed Marilyn waving at him from behind the counter. He quickly put it on his head and shuffled toward her. 'What's the problem?'

'They need you at the back to take care about delivery.' She announced with a slight smile, making him growl.

'Boss didn't hire me to take care about deliveries.' He snapped back and looked irate toward the white door of the kitchen. 'We have enough work here.'

'I know, but Martin is on sick leave and there's only Arthur there. They need a hand and since we have only three occupied tables and any orders and it's noon, I think I can handle situation here on my own.' She shot him this sickly sweet smile he hated. 'And don't worry I'd keep an eye at Chris, until you finish or he decides to go back to home.' She assured him.

'Fine. And help him if he has some questions about his homework. I'm sure you'd be better than me.'

'Forget about it!' He rolled his eyes and marched at the back with hope it won't take him too long.

'Oh, Darren! Give me a hand, will ya?' The Irish guy in his forties grinned at him as he pointed at few boxes lying under his feet, when he only crossed the threshold of the kitchen. 'These bloody cooks can't handle even a one thing!'

'I'm not a bloody strongman!' One of the cooks yelled outraged and Darren had to agree with him. Even Craig seemed to not be so skinny as him.

'I know, Queen.' Arthur snorted ironically and shoved Darren heavy box with meat. 'Take care about it, okay? Maybe I'd force one of them to help us, otherwise we'd spend here half of the day!'

'Don't stop yourself!' Darren smirked, didn't has nothing against the extra help if it means he'd end here during two hours.

Just like Arthur promised he has managed to force even two cooks to help them and they have finished their job during one hour, regardless of the lot of moans and sulking from their sides. He was already drowning in sweat and desired for something cold to drink, when he was called back at the main hall as new clients come over for a lunch and Marilyn had a problem with pick up the all orders.

'Eww…You're smelling!' Marilyn pulled out her face as he stopped next to her and with friendly smile took the order from two teenage girls.

'You wouldn't smell better if you worked at the back.' He snapped back. 'You have to deal with that.'

'I just hope Marge would come back soon.' She rolled her eyes.

'Where's Chris?' He asked as his eyes accidently moved toward the table he occupied with his son earlier. His heart immediately start pounding as he looked nervously around the restaurant, but there was no sign of him. 'You said you'd keep any eye at him!' He almost yelled at her, ready to leave everything in a minute.

'And I am!' She bristled annoyed and pointed toward the right wing of the hall. 'He's sitting at the table in the corner. You told him to find someone to help him in homework, so he did it.'

'He asked client to help him in homework?' His mouth hang opened as he stared at her in disbelief. 'And you let him? Are you mad?'

'It was your regular client's idea to help him. Anyway, they had a great fun when I checked them few minutes earlier.' She shrugged.

'My regular? You mean Mr. Lewis? He's in his seventies, if not older. I'm not sure if he still sees anything and most of the time he's talking about the Second War World. I don't know how he might help him in the English Literature.'

'Not him!' She rolled her eyes with a sigh. 'I mean this guy who was here few times and always taking the table in the corner. You'd know when you see him!' He just shook his head at her and with a growl quickly swaggered between customers. Just like Marilyn said Christian was sitting at the corner with some young guy and was giggling as kept writing something down to his exercise book.

'Chris!' He called softly and smiled as the boy turned around and grinned back at him. He quickly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder before turned toward clients.

'I'm very sorry for my son, sir, but…' The rest of words died on his lips as the man looked at him with a small grin and he recognized in him a funny man from few days before, who was asking for an extra plate for his daughter.

'It's okay. Me and Jas were boring anyway, so it was nice to help your son with his homework. He's a very nice young man.' He grinned and Darren could see how his son's eyes lightened up.

'Yes, he's very nice.' He smiled as small head popped from behind the man's shoulder with a shy smile.

'If you say so.' He shrugged and winced as Christian's small fist nudged him into rib. 'Hey! What I did wrong, eh?' He smirked.

'You never believe when someone says I'm nice.' He sulked and dropped his pen down.

'I'm sure your dad is just winding you up, that's all.' The man interfered with cheeky grin. 'You don't have to be all so upset at him.'

'Exactly.' He nodded his head and smiled back at the guy. 'Okay, Chris take your things out and we're going.' He ordered as he took a glance at the counter. 'I have a work to do and you need to finish your homework.'

'Just give me ten minutes, dad!' He pleaded. 'We're almost done.'

'It's rude to sit down at someone table without ask.' He said in a low whisper as he bended over him, but it looked like the man had to hear him as he quickly spoke up.

'I asked him to join us. He was sitting there completely alone and I heard your colleague trying him help in English literature, and well…let's say I'm sure you could chose someone better!' He wondered why this man was always grinning, like he didn't know that something like _smile_ is existing.

'Trust me, you didn't see me yet.' He smirked and patted his son's back. 'Come on, Chris.'

'Where's the hurry?' The man cocked an eyebrow at him. 'I don't see any clients around. Everyone have their meals and tables.' He added as he looked around restaurant.

'It doesn't mean I don't have anything more to do.' Probably he'd clean the counter and chat with Marilyn until his shift ends. 'I'm a busy man.' He just preferred to stay away from the guy he knows nothing about. He was too nice as for his taste.

'Yea, right.' The small Brutus snorted.

'Chris you really don't want me to repeat it.' The warning evident in his voice and boy finally seemed to understand his situation as he reached for his things without more sulking.

'Why don't you join to us?' The man offered and pointed at the two free chairs across them. Darren stared at him like he just got an extra pair of antennae on his head. 'No one ever asked you to join him or her at the table?' He just felt like he has been asked for a date, and that clearly annoyed and upset him. What the hell this guy was thinking about?

'Yea, my wife.' He replied sharply, cutting him off. 'Enjoy your meal, sir.' He grabbed Chris for his arm and leaded him toward the counter without looking back at this strange man. 'Sit here and try to not make more problems, okay?' He pushed him toward the small stool.

'You were rude to him.'

'I don't think you're allowed to giving me lessons, son.' He said sharply and threw his cap on the counter. 'Finish your homework and go back to home. I'm sure mum is already waiting for you.'

'I don't want to sit with mum and Crystal!' He whined. 'Can I meet with Joey? I don't want to stay another all day in my room, when Crystal runs to mum to say I again did something to her.' He rolled his eyes.

'If you promise me, you'd stay at Joey's house and come back to home before six. I don't want to get reprimand from mum, if you don't come for a dinner or stay late outside the home. Am I clear?' He was a typical boy and he knew from his own experience, if he doesn't let Christian meets with his friends or stay away from home, he'd break out the all rules when he only get a chance and they wouldn't keep him in house. He only learns to solve his all problems with running out from the house, and from his own experience, he knew it won't bring anything good.

'Sure, dad. Don't worry, mum wouldn't even notice I'm not in home.' He winked at him and with a small smile returned to his homework totally forgetting about his father, but Darren was still watching him intently with worried expression, trying to process in mind what his son just said. In one moment he understood that his conversation with Nancy was inevitable and this time it won't stop only at her job.

* * *

><p><strong>28 September, 2011<strong>

The knocking repeated for the fourth time and she knew she doesn't has any choice like stop hiding and answer the door. She wrapped her old, violet sweater around herself and slowly approached the door. Her hand paused at the door handle, until she made sure her hair was back from her face and her cheeks were dry and clean.

'Finally! I was waiting for you in the bar for a good hour. I was trying to phone to you, but your phone is switched off. I was worried something bad happened to you.' A small ghostly smile appeared on her face as she faced Hannah, but she quickly dropped it as she felt how watery her eyes became.

'I'm so sorry. I've just had a really hard day in work and I totally forgot we were supposed to meet tonight.' Sarah apologized with hoarse voice. 'I had to asleep.' She lied.

'Yea, I can hear that.' She smiled warmly and looked above her shoulder. 'So, you want me to let you get back to sleep, or can I see your famous apartment and keep you company?' Everything in Sarah's mind was saying to tell her to go away, before she could notice she spent the last two hours on crying, but on the other hand she was afraid if she pushes her away, she'd never come back. Besides she likes her company, she always feels relaxed and comfortable around her and she could talk about something else than finance; Craig's favorite topic.

'Come in.' She moved aside, deciding to take a risk. She already had pushed enough people from her life, to do it once again. Hannah barely came inside, when she almost fall down on the floor as her foot stumble on something. Sarah quickly caught her arm and helped to steady her. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine, but could you switch on the lamp?' Hannah asked as she massaged her sore ankle. 'I barely could see anything.' Sarah bite down on her low lip and reluctantly moved over the other side of the couch to switch on the small lamp on the stylish cabinet. She heard Hannah's chuckle behind her back and when she turned around, the woman shook a head on her.

'I thought about a top lamp, silly. Don't you think it's still too dark, here? I even can't see your face!' Sarah stood like a pile of salt, mortified. 'Where do you have a switch?'

'Behind you.' She muttered and terrified looked around the room. 'Look, I'd just pop to the kitchen for something to drink.' She suddenly said and almost ran toward the kitchen. 'What would you like to drink?'

'Something cold, please.' She hid in the room in the same time as the whole living room has been lightened up. 'You have a really nice and big apartment. I think your living room is the same size as my whole flat.' She smiled slightly to herself and removed a box of orange juice from the refrigerator.

'Please, sit down and feel like home!' Sarah called as she heard her steps. 'I'd be back in a minute. I just take drinks for us and fix something to eat.' She added and moved her eyes around the contest of refrigerator. She quickly stated the only thing she could do is a light salad and maybe scrambled eggs. In other words, she needed to do shopping, if she wanted to have something for a breakfast and maybe another dinner, if she won't go at the party.

'Oh, I give you a hand! I don't like sitting alone and useless.' Her heart immediately start beating rapidly.

'No!' She shouted. 'I can take care about it on my own. Just sit down and you can read some magazines I have on my desk. Maybe you could help me to pick up a dress for a party.'

'Oh, sure!' She smiled hearing how enthusiastic she was. 'I hope you don't mind if I choose something a bit vanguard? I just hate this all casual, smart dresses. You should wear something which would stand you out from the crowd.'

'If you think so.' She shrugged with a small smile. 'I don't mind anything, till I can afford it. Feel free to choose something and I'd join you for few minutes.' She sighed with relief when the steps faded away. She quickly washed her face in the kitchen sink and kept saying approval; y_hm, yea, it sounds good, why not, _every time Hannah suggested another outfit. She managed to emptied the whole refrigerator and began prepare everything for a dinner.

'Do you like eat scrambled eggs with tomatoes?' She asked as she fished for a bowl. 'Hannah?' She called once again, but she again didn't hear her saying something back…Did she go out?

She nervously left the kitchen and almost on the same tiptoes, she slowly moved toward the living room. The first thing she noticed it was Hannah's blue coat threw over the back of the couch, and it calmed her down. It was obvious she wouldn't go back to home without it, so she has to be still here.

'Hannah, are you fine?' She asked softly as she passed by the wall to see the whole room. 'Where are…' She was standing next to her desk with some card in her hands, while magazines were lying spread around her feet. Her face was serious as her eyes moved along the lines. Sarah felt as everything began spinning in her head and she began sweating.

'That's why you didn't want to meet with me?' Hannah asked her quietly as she finally took her eyes off from the paper. 'You weren't going to tell me about it?'

'There's nothing to say.' She replied almost in whisper and fixed her eyes at the opposite wall, couldn't stand her stare.

'You're going to have a biopsy, I don't think it's nothing.' She could say she was angry at her.

'I don't need a pity.' She muttered and was going to run back to the kitchen, when Hannah quickly approached her and grabbed her shoulder.

'I'd offer you a support.' She said softly. 'I know we barely know each other, but I like you, and I would like to be your friend one day…If you need my help or someone to talk with, I'm always for you, okay?' She smiled slightly as the first tears fall down from Sarah's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she pulled her into embrace and she began sobbing. 'Just promise me, next time you'd be honest with me and say what is lying on your heart, okay? I want to help you.'

'I just don't know what to do.' She sobbed. 'I don't want to die…'

'No one is going to die, Sarah Barnes. We're not living in nineteenth century. You don't have any idea how the medicine has gone forward recently. I can bring you some magazines to read.' She offered quickly. 'And go with you to the doctor. Do you have a good one? My friend would be able to help us in find someone really good. He has his sources in the hospital.'

'Okay, slow down.' She chuckled slightly. 'You don't have to hold me for hand all the time. There are some things I can and should do on my own.'

'Okay, but I want to know everything what's going on with you. And you need to calm down. I know it's easy for me to say, but trust me, you need to think positively.' She said firmly as she pulled back from her to might look into her eyes. 'You'd be okay. I believe in that.' They both smiled at each other.

'Thanks.'

'For what? I didn't do anything, yet.' She frowned.

'For wanting me to be your friend and being here with me when I need you. I don't know anyone who'd do something like that to me.' Hannah's face softened and her eyes became watery.

'Yea, because the last thing we need now, it's me crying on your shoulder.' She chuckled slightly. 'Come on, sit down, and forget about the dinner. Just talk with me, tell me what are you feeling.' Sarah obedient and nervously sat down on the couch across Hannah. She shyly looked down at her hands and began tell her about everything what has crossed her mind, while Hannah patiently listening to her without judge her. And for the first time from the long time, Sarah felt understood.

* * *

><p><strong>23 September, 2011<strong>

The paper balls were lying everywhere, along with rubbers, remains of breakfasts and other things which were easy to throw across the room. There were pansies drew on the middle of blackboard and white powder from the crushed chalk on the floor as some clumsy kid has to stepped on it. And then there was him, crossing the threshold of the class and watching everything what was going around with a thought he just crossed the gates of hell.

'Are you sure it's my new class?' He asked quietly Harold French standing behind his back and nervously rubbing his nose.

'Positively.' The man nodded. 'You've just became an owner of twenty kids.'

'Are you kidding me?' He asked in harsh whisper. 'They're not kids, only devils! Do you see what they've done here during one break?'

'I'm sure you'd put everyone on their places.' He assured him with a slight smile. 'It's not a bad class, I saw worse this year.'

'Still it didn't cheer me up.' He muttered and shook his head at a blonde, small boy who tugged a black haired girl for her pigtail, making her scream. 'I don't have any experience. I was only teaching English Literature for the last two years.'

'And you were doing great! Kids loved you.' He smiled wider and patted his back. 'Don't worry. Just give yourself and them a chance.'

'For now, I don't even like what I see.' He sighed heavily and for the last time glanced at the man. 'I just hope they won't give me any troubles in future.'

'Just spread your McQueen's charming around and everything would be fine.' He winked at him. 'Good luck.' He added before walked out of the class. John Paul turned around and skeptically glanced at the crowd of kids turning everything upside down, before he moved toward his desk and put rucksack on its surface. He began removed his things out as he realized there was no more any ear killing sounds around and twenty pair of eyes were watching him intently as they just noticed his presence. He put his the last item on the desk and moved around it, before he leaned against it and with a slight smile spoke up.

'Good morning, kids.' He welcomed them softly and noticed kids immediately walked back to their desks.

'Good morning, sir.' The choir of voices returned, pleasing him.

'I'm John Paul…' Some brave kid immediately sneakered, when few others smirked stupidly at him.

'Just like a pope?' Red haired, young boy asked and there was a salve of laugh around the class, until John Paul's one harsh look quieted everyone.

'Yes, just like pope.' He said and when he made sure any of kids try to play tough anymore, he continued. 'Like I said I'm John Paul McQueen and this year I'd be your educator.' He introduced himself. 'As some of you may know, I'm also teaching English Literature in school, and we're going today to start the class with it. I hope everyone brings their books.'

'Yes, sir!' The choir replied and they began making a noise once again, as they pushed their chairs aside and removed their things out.

'Now, there's no need to make such a noise around!' John Paul shouted irate. 'I'm sure you're able to do it quieter.' And he was right. 'And before we start the class, clean up the all mess you've done here. I want to see everything shine.' The kids exchanged the looks, but without complains listened up to him, although grimaces on their faces said him, they weren't enjoying it even a bit. 'Good. I've just got a feeling we'd get along pretty good soon.' He smirked at them as he sat behind his desk and opened the book. Maybe in the end Howard was right, and it won't be so bad as he has thought at first.

* * *

><p><strong>29 September, 2011<strong>

It was one of this lazy, nice afternoons when he didn't has to bother about coming back to home too soon and could enjoy his free time with his bunny twittering happily about everything what crosses her mind. He really enjoyed those days and was very pleasant to listen to her babbling even all day, happy that she was still there with him. But today was a bit different. Jasmine wasn't so chatty as always and was more focusing at her meal than at him, and he, well he tried his best to listen to her and reply for her each question, although he couldn't help from looking aside from time to time as his eyes methodically searched for the waiter. He didn't understand his today's outbursts and why he has taken his son out from them, like they were going to spoil him. Well, it was kind of his fault, he should knew better to not try a flirty talk with him and ask stupidly to join him at their table, but sometimes his mind seemed to fail and his big mouth takes the better of him. And besides still he didn't has to react so emotionally. It wasn't like he was asking him for a date or saying him how gorgeous he is.

'Daddy…' He took off his eyes from the waiter serving new clients their orders and looked quickly at Jasmine watching him intently with a fork in the half way to her mouth.

'Sorry, sweetie, I've just kind of trailed off.' He said with sheepishly smile and felt as his cheeks burned him slightly.

'I was asking you about something.' She said as she put a fork to her mouth. 'But you were staring at something behind my back.'

'Like I said I just trailed off.' He replied reluctantly, but his little missy didn't let him fool herself. 'So about what you were asking me?' He tried to change the subject, but he very quickly learned it was an illusory hope.

'At whom you're looking at all the time?' Sometimes he regrets she's so similar to him. Stubborn, little missy.

'At nothing particular.' He replied and was going to take a sip of his coke, when she turned around on her chair and moved her eyes straight at the person he was so persistently watching for the last hour. 'You were watching this man who serves the meals?'

'No…Well, maybe once or twice my eyes slipped at him.' He wasn't sure why he was telling her everything and why he was feeling so guilty. He didn't do nothing wrong, did he?

'Do you like him?' There was something in her eyes, didn't let him to lie to her or dismiss with some cheap excuse. Maybe it was because she'd never lie to him and he felt obliged to do the same, but whatever reason it was, she was the only person to whom he'd never lie. She was too precious for him.

'He's nice.' He replied evasively.

'But he was a little rude to you and Chris today.' She noted, but Spike dismissed her with a wave of hand.

'Everyone have bad days, sweetie. You know how nasty I can be, when I'm angry or very tired.'

'But you like him?' Her lips widened in a small smile.

'Yes, I do. Like I said he's nice and I like chatting with him.' He confirmed.

'Do you like him as much as you liked dad David?' It wasn't the question he expected to hear, especially from his daughter. Well, he understood she was too small to understand some things and couldn't distinguish friendship from love, but still she compared his feelings toward David with a waiter, like they were already in a deep friendship or love. It disturbed him. He didn't want her to compare David to some foreign man he saw only twice in his life! It were two different things and he wanted her to know that.

'Of course I'm not.' He said firmly, staring at her intently. 'I **love** your father, not only like him. I can **like** the waiter, but not even as much as I feel for your dad. It's different. I like the waiter like aunt Hannah, okay?' It was still too much to compare him to his and Hannah's friendship, but he guessed it'd be easier way to distinguish those two feelings. Friendship is a friendship and love is a love.

'But you're staring at him all the time.' He knew he blushed and he felt a pang of guiltiness. He almost felt like he was cheating on David, although he knew it was stupid of him to feel it. David was his past and he has rights to find some guys attractive and might even date with them, but whenever he tried, he always failed. But on the other hand did he really need a guy to be happy? He had his little Jasmine so why he'd like to find a man for himself? They were both happy in each other company and they didn't need anyone else. He didn't want Jasmine to feel unloved and thinking that some guy takes her place. He just couldn't do that to her.

'He's good looking, that's why sometimes I'm looking at him.' He replied truthfully with suppressed throat. 'But it doesn't mean I'd like him to take dad David's place. I do not love him.'

'You think he likes you, too?' She asked with her childish innocence.

'Sweetie, it's not always working that way. Sometimes we like someone, but this person might don't like us.'

'But it's stupid.' She frowned. 'Why he wouldn't like you, if you like him?' She was clearly confused, but he didn't blame her. Not once he was confused with the way some things going on in the big world, and probably he'd never understand them. He guessed he was too much into fairytales than in the real world.

'It's just how the adult's world works.' He sighed and smiled sympathetically at her. 'But for now you don't have to worry about that.'

'Well, I hope he likes you dad. He's nice and if you start meeting with him like you're meeting with aunt Hannah, he could bring with himself Chris.' Her face lightened up. 'I like him.'

'I noticed it.' He grinned. 'Now, finish your meal and we'd be heading back to home.'

'I already finished.' She replied quickly and put the fork at the almost empty plate.

'But you didn't eat…Jas!' He shouted as the girl jumped out from the chair and in a spring steps ran toward the counter where their favorite waiter was leaning against it and reading a magazine. His chair almost crashed on the floor as he violently stood up and followed her with beating heart, afraid of what she might tell the guy or do. He noticed how she popped her little head around the counter and waiter smiled at her as he said something back to her. He was almost there when Jasmine disappeared for the other side. 'Jas!' He called irate once again.

'It's okay, she just pop around to say goodbye to my son.' The waiter said with a slight smile, which quickly disappeared from his face as their eyes met. 'I hope you enjoyed your meal and would come back to us.' He said politely, although he knew the man was hoping he wouldn't come back.

'It was great, just like always.' He said on the one breath as the man nodded slightly his head at him and managed to gave him a small smile. 'Can I talk with you for a moment?' He asked quietly as he noticed the man was going to return to reading.

'About what?' He asked him puzzled and he could noticed how the man tensed immediately and pulled back a bit from him, like he was afraid he might jump at him.

'I want to apologize.'

'For what?' He stared at him back confused, his hand scratched his dark, thick hair stylish with a gel.

'For mine a bit flirty tone I used to talk with you and for making you felt uncomfortable. Sometimes I'm saying things without thinking and sometimes I'm saying straight what I think. I just like teasing people.' He noticed that man looked down at his feet almost ashamed and small smile crawled on his lips. 'You look nice so I thought we could chat a bit and well, it wasn't a good idea.' He smiled sadly at himself, thinking how pathetic he is. 'And I guess I shouldn't invite your son to my table without your consent. It was stupid of me and I apologize for everything. I really didn't want you to feel uncomfortable.'

'Wow, it's…' He scratched his head even more as he let his eyes met with his. 'There's no need to apologize. To be honest it should be me, apologizing you. I was rude to you at the table and well, I shouldn't take everything so emotionally. It's just, you seemed to be a flirty with me and it kind of scared me. I didn't know what to think about that.'

'Yea, sorry for that.' He said quietly, taking his eyes off. 'I'll try to keep my mouth shut.'

'No, it's fine, you're nice.' He smiled nervously. 'I don't mind you talk to me or being here. Just don't be so…'

'Flirty?' He asked with a gleam in his eye, small grin appeared on his face.

'Yea.' The man nodded and chuckled slightly. 'It just look weird, you know. I know maybe it's the way you're, but not every people like it…If I was flirty with someone when my wife is around, I'd get my balls cut off.' He grinned slightly. 'I guess you're lucky to have a wife as yours.'

'Sorry?' He frowned surprised.

'I mean she's a tolerant one, if she lets you be a bit flirty with a waiter, even if it's a guy.' Spike bite down on his low lip. 'You have to be more careful. Someone would might think you're gay.' He advised.

'Yea, I'd think about that.' Spike nodded and this time it was him who felt uneasy. Maybe the guy was a cute and he could be a good mate to hang around, but he definitely had something against gays and Spike wasn't going to check at himself how far his hate reached. 'Anyway, once again I'm sorry, and well, see you later.'

'Yea, sure. Have a nice day.' The man smiled at him as he bended over to might see his little bunny chatting happily with older boy. 'Come on, Jas. We're going out.' The girl growled slightly and with a sad face looked at him like she expected he'd change his mind. 'You can forget.' He waved a finger at her and she finally pulled back from her knees.

'Jas?' The waiter asked with curious. 'Isn't a shortcut from Jason?'

'No, it's a shortcut from Jasmine.' He replied firmly, didn't like the tone of voice he used. 'Come on, missy. I need to do a few things.'

'Jasmine from Aladdin?' He definitely had a good laugh at him.

'No, more like mine Jasmine.' He retorted irate, finally rubbing off the bloody smirk from his face.

'Look, sorry…' Spike grabbed Jasmine's hand and quickly pulled her forward.

'Why we need to get back to home so quickly?' She asked with a slight moan.

'I thought we could play a scrabble with Marie. Maybe we could invite uncle John Paul to join us.' He suggested when they walked outside the restaurant.

'I preferred to stay with Chris.' She sulked, but obediently followed him.

'Maybe next time, sweetie.' He squeezed slightly her hand and quickly pulled down on his knees as suddenly she became cough and she almost fall down on the ground. He grabbed her and sat on his lap as he began making firm, but gently circles on her back. 'Calm down, sweetie. Everything's fine, daddy is here.' He whispered nervously.

'It's fi…ne. I'm just tired.' She said between coughs, suddenly losing her all strength. She was breathing heavily, her face pale and wet from sweat.

'I should knew it was a bit too much effort for you. The walk and then all thing with Chris.' He muttered and cursed himself for his stupidity. 'Come on, I'll carry you to the home.' She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as he lifted her without problems. She weight almost nothing. He was ready to go, when he felt someone's hand on his back.

'Everything's okay? Chris said she was choking.' Surprised he watched as the man gently lifted Jasmine's head from his shoulder and pressed the glass with cold water to her lips. She eagerly began drinking the offered drink as her body relaxed. 'Do you want me to call ambulance?'

'She was only coughing.' He replied quietly and shook his head at the waiter. 'Thanks for water.' He muttered.

'Are you sure you don't need ambulance? She looks ill.' With concern he touched her forehead. 'She probably has a fever.'

'I'd call her doctor.' He replied and pressed her tighter to his body. 'Thanks for concern, but we're fine, now. I just take her back to home.'

'You're pale and all shaking.' He noticed. 'Are you sure you manage to carry on her to your house? Where do you live? Somewhere close? I can help you.' He offered and was already looking after his colleague.

'No, I'm fine. I can handle her on my own.' He assured him.

'You look like you might faint in a minute.' The waiter didn't give up. 'You have a child to take care about.' He added sharply, like he already didn't know that. 'I can call a taxi for you if you need so badly to take her to her doctor.'

'Fine, but it won't change anything.' He shrugged not convinced. 'I could call the doctor down my house.'

'You both need someone to take care about you.' He said firmly, staring deeply into his eyes. 'Do you want me to call your wife? I'm sure your daughter would prefer to have her around. Kids always feel saver when there's a mother with them.' He suggested, but Spike shook his head.

'No, it's fine. I'd contact with Hannah, later.' He replied evasively and watched as the man removed his mobile phone. 'Anyway, thanks for help.'

'No problem, mate. Kids are the best thing which can happen in our lives.' He said with a slight smile. 'I'm sure you'd do the same for me.'

'I'd do anything for my little princess.' He whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she closed her eyes, exhausted. He let his eyes moved upward and focused at the handsome, hard-headed man calling the taxi as his hand softly stroked his girl's pale cheek. He just knew his wife has to be the most lucky woman in the whole world.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter :) I hope you'd like and I can promise soon we'd see John Paul and Craig at their first meeting ;)**

**22 September, 2011**

She kept wriggling on the small tool and screwing her tiny nose every time new clothes has been handed to her and she didn't has any choice like try it and look at herself in the big mirror in the bedroom. She glanced down skeptically at her new tartan skirt and cotton blue t-shirt hidden under expensive, long, violet coat and at the pair of black, low-heeled shoes. She didn't like her outfit, but her father seemed to have different opinion about it and forced her to wear a tartan trilby on her head.

'I look ridiculous.' She said and pulled her face out as she looked at her reflection.

'Because you're wriggling on this stool like a monkey.' Her father snapped at her and wrapped blue, cotton scarf around her neck. 'You look fine, very classy.' He stated, although she didn't see anything classy about her outfit.

'Kids would laughing of me.' She sulked, but he was unmoved. 'They'd be bullying me to the end of my school.' She growled.

'Don't dramatize, you look great. You just need something warm under the coat.' She moaned as he bended over to picked up another thing from the floor. 'A warm, nice cardigan.' He grinned at her and handed her a brown one with red strips on the sleeves.

'Cardigans are boring and ugly.' She wrinkled her nose, but obediently stripped off from her coat to wear it. 'Again, I look ridiculous.'

'If anyone say something nasty to you about your outfit, it only means they're jealous.' He said firmly and patted her back. 'So don't pay any attention to them.'

'How it comes you're good in choosing clothes for yourself but for me you only chose garbage.' She sulked. 'Just admit you took them from the container behind the building.' She rolled her eyes. 'Why I can't wear the clothes, Sarah chose for me?' She whined and looked with pleading at him. 'They're nice.'

'They're not suitable for walking in them to school.'

'If I'm not going to wear them to school, then where? To walk around the home?' She bristled.

'If you want.' He shrugged and helped her to jump off from the stool. 'Now, take your rucksack and we're heading to your school.'

'Can't I wear something else?' She tried once again, but he didn't listen to her.

'Take your rucksack.' He repeated irate. 'I don't want to be late for work.' He added as he moved toward the living room for his suitcase and phone. 'At what time your lessons finish?'

'At 2.' She rolled her eyes and grabbed her violet rucksack with fairytales on the front pocket. 'Don't forget to come for me.'

'You'd have to wait for me about one hour. You have a day room or something like that there, don't you?' He glanced at her unsurely as she moved toward the front door.

'It's my first day in school, so how can I know that?' She glared at him heavily. 'I thought you already checked it.'

'Well, I did.' He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Just don't remember if it has a day room or not.'

'Yea, right.' She snorted and rolled eyes at him.

'Well, I did!' He argued flustered. 'Don't be so wise and don't chat back to me!'

'It's only a fact, not chat back.' She improved him. 'Can we go, now? I don't want to be late, either.'

'Oy, someone forgot who is in charge here!' He called after her and quickly grabbed his things to follow her. 'Would you slow down? We're not on P.E.!'

* * *

><p><strong>31 September, 2011<strong>

He was sure he was red like a beetroot and felt like the last idiot sitting there in John Paul's bedroom and flickering through the fashion magazine, while he waited for Mercedes to come back from the bathroom. He smirked as he heard his friend's annoyed voice and something crashed on the tiles. Probably his perfume, but he decided to not check it for his own safety. You never know how you might end with two McQueen's in one, small room.

'John Paul, you can erase nail varnish if you keep doing this!' Mercy's annoyed, nasal voice reached his ears as the door of the bathroom opened forcefully. 'Sit on your ass, would ya?'

'Do I really need this? I'd look enough ridiculous without it.' John Paul snapped in the corridor.

'Yes, you have to. Spike already has his own and doesn't complain! If you decided to take this job, be a man and look like professional!' He wouldn't dare to complain.

'I feel exposed in it!' John Paul complained surely about his new outfit.

'And I'm losing my nerve to you!' She shouted back and Spike was sure she was only a step behind slapping him upside the head. 'Move your ass to bedroom and let me take care about your look. The party is tomorrow, right?'

'Yea, we'd need you to come over tomorrow and help us to fit into our clothes and prepare us for it.' He was sure he was rolling his eyes now.

'No problem. Anyway, did you trained walking in your new shoes? And I mean Spike, also.' Ha, there it was a very delicate subject.

'We tried few times.' John Paul replied casually, but Spike was sure it wasn't enough answer for Mercedes.

'So? How it went?'

'Well, it'd be fine if there'd walls around.' Spike chuckled to himself, hearing his amused voice.

'So you didn't train!'

'We were! It's not so easy to walk in them, you know?' He snapped and moment later marched toward the bedroom and without looking at his friend sat down at his desk as he looked through cosmetics Mercedes has brought with herself.

'I almost twisted my ankle.' Spike added when Mercedes came in and looked at them heavily.

'You'll train tonight then, and I want to see it.' She said firmly and slapped John Paul's hand away while he tried to improve his hair. 'Leave it!'

'I need a fringe over my right eye or better, over my whole face.'

'You look fine, John Paul.' Spike smiled sympathetically to him as he took a look at his new, long blond hair tied high in something like ponytail, and straight short fringe just above his eyes. 'But you have to do something about his face.'

'I already know what to do.' Mercedes assured him and fished for a plastic bag. 'Would you like to be a sweet brunette, Spike?' She asked him with a smirk.

'If I have to.' He replied unhappily. 'Although I don't think anything would help me look better.'

'You have nice legs and waistline.'

'Oh, great. I already feel better!' He said sarcastically, making John Paul chuckle. 'I already regret I took this job. It's gonna be a nightmare.'

'Have more faith, Spike.' Mercy smiled slightly at him. 'You're already good-looking.'

'Not enough for this party!'

'Think about it as a good fun.' John Paul advised with a small smile. 'You'd have what to tell Jasmine for few years.'

'I'm sure she'd like to hear that one!' He chuckled and covered his knees with coverlet from his friend's bed as someone knocked on the door.

'Ah, I guess that's what I was waiting for!' Mercy smirked in the same time as she fished for eyeliner.

'Which is?' John Paul asked, afraid of at what kind of idea his sister could fall this time.

'Someone was ordering the shoes?' Linda's cheering voice reached their eyes, before the owner of it, petite, young woman with raven hair and violet highlights, came in.

'Yea, that's the one for Spike.' Mercedes confirmed with grin, the man didn't like.

'What sho…Oh, my God. You can forget about it!' He snapped, when Linda with cheeky grin waved a pair of high heel, black stilettos in front of his face. 'I'd look like a porno star!'

'Don't be ridiculous. I tried to choose the one which looks innocent and formally.'

'At these high heel and with legs like his he'd never look innocent.' Mercedes stated amused.

'I'm already tall, I can't wear such high-heeled shoes!' He argued, couldn't believe they're just going to force him to wear something like that!

'You'd look fabulous!' Linda assured him with excited smile. 'Besides it's only for one night, Spike. And they're look very casual, not like the one from sex shop or whatever you thought they are.'

'Like we couldn't go there in sandals!' John Paul snapped and rolled his eyes irate.

'Trust me, you'd look great and wouldn't want to take your clothes off after the party.' Mercedes said firmly with a smirk and gleam in her eye. 'And everyone's head would turn after you two.'

'Yea, because it's what we want!' John Paul said sarcastically.

'Well, don't talk for Spike.' She snapped back and sat next to him to look at his face.

'Okay, I don't know how you, but I'm hungry and going to grab something to eat. Are you up for it?' Spike asked and carefully stood up.

'Yea, take some takeaway food for us.' Mercedes nodded. 'Just don't forget to change your clothes before you go!'

'Trust me, I wouldn't dare!' He shouted back and locked himself in the bathroom with his daily clothes, wondering when this hell would end. He swore loudly as his foot stumbled on some blue liquid splayed over the titles and the zipper from his costume stuck in the middle, didn't let him to take it off. 'Okay, I need one of you to help me! I think I'm stuck!' He yelled, close to despair. Was it anything else more embarrassing than this one?

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

Although it was already Monday, his head was still pounding and he felt so thirsty, like he was at some bloody desert. He already stopped count the numbers of glasses of water and painkillers he has taken yesterday and this morning, only tried to focus on the book at his hand and at the group of kids working on the task he has given them few minutes earlier. He hoped for few minutes of relax and time to get over, but four small faces were already staring back at him, wanting for further instruction.

'Why don't you try to write a short story for me, hmm?' He asked them as he closed his book and put it back on the desk. 'About your holiday memories. Where have you been, with whom, what did you see and what you were doing there.'

'It has to be very long story?' The red haired boy, Thomas, asked him.

'About twenty sentences. And if you want you can even put a dialog in.' He replied with a slight smile. 'You have time to the end of lesson and I'd take your exercise books to home to read your stories, okay?'

'But I didn't finish my previous task, yet.' Some girl moaned and watched him with watery eyes.

'You'd finish your task in home for tomorrow, okay? Now everyone open your exercise books and write a story about your holiday memories.' He ordered.

'What if I wasn't anywhere?' The dark haired girl suddenly asked him.

'In that case write about something interesting what happened in your life this summer. Maybe you met a new friend?' He suggested and the girl nodded her head in understanding and smiled slightly. She was a bit shy girl, but very intelligent and clever, and he has to admit she was one of his favorites pupils. She and other girl and boy were one of the lasts pupils who joined the school in the half of September, but surprisingly they very quickly catch up with the material they've missed and now they were one of the bests in their classes.

'Sir, can I write about my puppy? I've got him as a present for my birthday which I had in July.' Another boys asked with pleading eyes.

'Well, July is in the vacation time, isn't it? You can write about your puppy, but don't focus only at him. Maybe try to write about your whole birthday party, okay? Or about your first walk with the dog?'

'Thank you, sir!'

'Okay, so there's any more questions, here? No? Good. Then start writing, you have about half hour to finish it.' He announced as he glanced at his wristwatch. 'I just pop for the glass of water and I'd be back in a minute, okay? Don't even think about trying to throw the paper balls across the class.' He warned them as he picked up his empty glass.

'But, sir, I need your help!' Thomas squealed from his seat.

'In what?' He asked impatiently, with desire looking toward the door of the class.

'I don't know how to spell this word.' He lifted his exercise book.

'What word, Thomas? I don't see it from such a distance.' He began losing his patience and his throat was dry as shavings. He just knew he shouldn't drink so much that night!

'Clicked.' He cocked his eyebrow at him.

'Clicked?' He repeated, not quite understood.

'He meant cricked, sir.'

'Oh, okay.' He licked his lips confused. 'So you played cricket in vacation? With your dad?'

'No, the cricket was playing.' The boy explained. 'He's small and green, sir.'

'Okay, I get it.' He ran a hand over his face, wanting this lesson to end. 'Let me see your work and I'd help you with pronunciation.'

'Thank you, sir!' The boy grinned at him when he unhappily walked toward the boy's desk.

'Sir, can I ask you about something?' The girl with ponytail asked him, making him grit his teeth.

'Sure, go on.' He replied, resigned.

'How you call an insect with red back and funny black dots?'

'I believe it's ladybug.' He replied shortly. 'But what it has to do with your vacation?'

'I saw them on my aunt's farm. There were a lot of insects and some of them even bites!' She replied excited, making few kids squeal.

'Oh, I saw a few of them!' Annette cried with a wide smile. 'How they're calling, sir?'

'It depends on what was it.' He said impatiently.

'It was jumping very high like a rabbit, was very small and bite me a few times in my head.' His eyes grew up in horror.

'Did you tell your parents about that?'

'Yes, and they took me to the doctor and he said even how they're calling, but I don't remember.'

'Maybe it was a flea?' He asked weakly.

'Yea!' She grinned. 'I've got a special shampoo to kill them, but the doctor say they're still there.'

'Eww!' Some kids pulled out their faces in disgust, while he closed his eyes in despair. The last thing he needed now, it's to have a plague of fleas jumping around the school.

'Well, in that case I think you all have to be examine by a school nurse.' He announced and walked back to his desk with a hand in his hair as the skin on the head began itching him. Probably his mind was doing a trick, but he knew that the first thing he'd do after leaving the class, he's going to the nurse and make sure his head is safe and there's no reason for him to panic… Maybe the situation doesn't look good, but he was able to find a good side of the coin. He just couldn't wait to see the bat woman's mine, when he tells her that school is inflicted by bloodthirsty insects. Yea, that definitely would make his day and he'd just get another score in his battle with her. He just felt in bones, her face would be priceless and would go to school history.

* * *

><p><strong>31 September, 2011<strong>

He reached for the keys of his flat as they slowly began climbing upstairs, with a plastic bag with his new clothes in the right hand. It was already after their dinner time and his little bunny was barely standing straight into her feet, but she didn't has choice like walk on her own, as his feet and shoulders were aching and he only desired to lay down on his bed and stay there until the next morning.

'You didn't have to come so early, dad. Me and aunt Marie didn't finish our game, yet.' The bunny sulked a bit and moved forward as the stairs became so narrow, there was no place for two persons to walk arm with arm.

'Well, I wouldn't say it's very early, sweetie.' He replied tiredly, wondering why he hasn't found the flat on the first floor. 'Normally, you're already taking a bath at this time and going straight to the bed.'

'But it was so funny with aunt Marie.'

'I know, bunny, but now it's time to sleep. I think nothing bad would happen if tonight you'd just brush your teeth and go straight to bed?' He smiled slightly to her back.

'It'd be fine, dad.' She assured him and with a spring steps became climbing on the last steps.

'Good girl.' He muttered and with hanged head followed her, feeling he's ready to sleep even on the stairs, if they don't reach the door in a minute.

'Daddy, we have a guest!' He almost growled with frustration, ready to send back to home whoever was standing there.

'I hope it's not you Hannah.' He snapped irate.

'No, it's some nice man.' She retorted, baffling his father for a moment.

'What nice man?' He asked and quickly followed her, forgetting about his tiredness. He was almost at the top as he noticed his shyly smiling daughter and young man with a short, messy black hair and scruffy beard, in a gray jumper and black tracksuit pants. The man smiled at him, and Spike was sure he has seen him somewhere, but couldn't remember where exactly. Maybe they've met on some party?

'Hello, Spike, how are you doing?' The man surely knew him and immediately stood up. Spike took a look at his tall, slim body and something clicked in his mind. There was something familiar about his warm, deep voice and the gleam in his eye.

'Grey…' The man smiled at him, looking pleasant.

'Yea, that's me.' He nodded. 'I'm sorry to bother you in your own home, but I was wondering how are you feeling. You got a pretty good few kicks on your middle when I saw you the last time.'

'I'm fine, but how did you find me?' His arm slipped around his bunny's shoulders who watched them with curious.

'I leaded you to home, if you don't remember. And well, I asked few people from the building about you and everything was saying you're living here, at the attic. So I decided to wait here for you.'

'You're always checking the people who you saved?' Spike asked him with a slight smirk.

'Only the one I'm finding interesting.' He replied and bite down on his low lip. 'No, that I'm hitting on you!'

'So, you found me interesting in a dark alley, all in blood and bruises?' Grey blushed slightly.

'Okay, you got me! I noticed you before.' He admitted with sheepishly smile. 'I saw you twice in the club you're working and well, you caught my attention.'

'Oh, so you're still not hitting on me?' He asked teasingly and showed his white teeth in a grin.

'Maybe a bit.' He winked at him, before he looked down at the girl. 'But still, I know when to back off, so you don't have to worry about me, stalking you. I'm not messing around with married, straight guys.'

'And what about single gay with a little kid?' He asked without thinking, before Grey has a chance to pass by him.

'Well, I guess it change everything.' He replied with playful smile and this time it was Spike's turn to blush. 'Can I visit you tomorrow?' He suddenly asked.

'What? Oh, no. I'm working.' He shook his head and licked nervously his lips, thinking they're just moving too fast.

'So, maybe I can see you at the club?'

'I'm working somewhere else.' He replied evasively.

'Oh, okay. Maybe next time.' He smiled softly, although Spike could see disappointment in his eyes. 'I'd be better going then, but I hope we'd meet again soon?'

'Why not.' He shrugged and smiled slightly as the man winked at him. 'See you later.'

'I hope so.' He grinned as he almost flew down from the stairs. 'Ah, and one thing more.'

'Yes?' Spike gulped nervously as the man stopped on his track and looked briefly at him.

'You have beautiful eyes, but I don't think you need to use eyeliner to emphasize them.' Spike was blushing furiously now and in mind swearing at Mercedes.

'Yea, thanks for advise!' He called after him and put the key to the lock, wanting to be inside the flat how quickly it was possible.

'Why you have black eyes, daddy?' His bunny asked, watching him with curious.

'I was taking a part in show, sweetie and I totally forgot to clean my eyes.' He replied evasively as he finally opened the door and sighed with relief.

'Really? How cool! Can I watch you?'

'Maybe next time.' He replied through the gritted teeth and pushed her inside the flat. 'Now, brush your teeth and go to bed.' He ordered.

'Daddy?'

'Yes, sweetie?'

'Is this man your new boyfriend?' She asked in the half way to the bathroom.

'No, he's not. He's just my colleague, who helped me one night.' He stuttered and shoved hands into the pocket of his jeans. 'There's just me and you.' He assured her.

'Oh, that's good, because I prefer more Chris dad's than him. He's cool.' She smiled sweetly and closed the door behind herself, leaving her father stood in the bedroom in total shock and confuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, there's a new short chapter for you :) Well, Lindo, your guess was good ;) And I'm glad you like your description :P Like I always I hope you'd enjoy it and I'd try to post another part this week :)**

**31 September, 2011**

'It's the biggest mistake I've ever done in my whole life.' He stated as he shifted on his shoes and leaned against the brick wall, before he lose his balance and fall down on the pavement. 'How long we're going to stay there?'

'All night?' His friend retorted sarcastically as he slowly followed him and pulled the hem of his dress down as few whistles reached his ears and few cocky guys stared at his legs. 'I told Mercy it's way too short.' He scowled and blushed slightly.

'You look great. You have long and slender legs and I think Mercy was right with chosen this dress for you.' He said with a small smile. 'You look hot. Especially with your stilettos.' He added with a chuckle.

'My feet would stay at this angle for days when I only kick them off!' He rolled his eyes.

'It's better have feet set at the strange ankles, than look like Godzilla.' He stated with a smirk as he looked down at his own, red platforms. 'I'm too tall to wear such shoes. They'd know from one look at me I'm a guy.'

'You look like a normal, pretty girl.' He assured him with a cheeky grin. 'Surely better than me…Anyway, watch out your purse, we're almost in the house.' He added as they turned into one of the narrow alleys and he once again checked the small card his boss has given him the night before.

'If someone doesn't steal it, I'm sure I'm gonna lose it somewhere. You saw at what thin strap it's hanging?' He tugged for a golden strap with a growl. 'I just hope no one would try to hit on me and the whole party would end soon.'

'I think you're too optimistic.' He stated and once again tried to pull down the dress. 'Just keep smiling all night and be on the move, and everything would be fine.'

'How can I keep walking all night in these shoes without catching the wall with each step?' John Paul exclaimed.

'Well, I thought it was you who kept saying to look at the bright side of this job, eh?' He gave him a long look.

'You would stand in your booth, while I would have to walk around the guests, serving drinks.' He retorted.

'If you want so badly we can switch our places.' He offered. 'It's not like the boss is going to check if it's me in the booth, and you alone are good in DJing.'

'The last time when I was standing behind the decks was about two years ago.' He reminded him with a thought the man just has to lost his brain during their way here.

'It's like riding on the bike, you'd never forgive it.' Spike said firmly with a small smile. 'If it's really so big deal for you, I can serve the drinks and you just entertainment the crowd with a music. I'd give you my vinyl records.' He offered with a cheeky grin as he pointed behind his back.

'You know you look ridiculous in a tight, sexy dress with a big, old bag daggling behind your back?' He looked at him amused. 'You could ask boss to prepare some discs for you and leave them in his friend's house.'

'They're not paying me only for standing behind the decks.' Spike gave him a long look. 'As a professional DJ I need to have my own records with myself.' He said firmly and sighed heavily as he noticed a crowd of people outside the building in elegant, expensive clothes, making Spike felt even more exposed in his outfit.

'It looks like we're at the place.' His friend mumbled and shifted nervously on his feet as he took a look at the crowd. 'Nice.'

'I'm looking like a hooker.' Spike said deadpanned, close to despair, as his eyes slid over his outfit.

'Aw, take it easy. You look great. Come on, Pretty Woman.' He threw an arm over his shoulders and pushed him forward with a big grin on his face. 'Take a breath and forget about your dress.'

'But I can't!' He growled, flustered.

'Why not?'

'I'm cold!' He yelled and blushed once again this night as some handsome man whistled at him and check him over with a big grin. He immediately caught his friend's hand and dragged him inside the lobby, feeling the first pangs of panic.

'They'd think we're a pair!' John Paul scowled behind his back as he smiled apologetically to some couple watching them with shocked faces.

'Well, you want them to think we're pair of lesbians and be leave in peace, or rather to play around as a pair of gays, huh? What sounds better?' He asked him sarcastically when they reached the elevator.

'Just don't try to make any move on me.' He warned him.

'If you don't know yet, if I'm going to hit at anyone, it surely be another guy!' He said with a cheeky grin, making his friend roll his eyes. 'Anyway, we both should cheer up a bit, I guess. Maybe inside it wouldn't be so bad.' And he'd give anything to believe in that.

* * *

><p><strong>30 September, 2011<strong>

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but till his wife was fine with it and doesn't mind to have for a night an extra kid in the house, he didn't feel guilty anymore and prepared himself for a night out. He almost finished stylizing his hair with a gel, when the doorbell caught his ears and he heard the rush in the corridor as his wife has to moved to answer the door.

'Darren's ready?' He smiled slightly to himself as he heard Craig's cheery voice and he almost could see him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Almost.' Nancy replied and knocked on the door of bathroom. 'Get ready, Darren. Craig is already here.' She called, like he already didn't know it and was completely deaf.

'Sylvia's fine?'

'She just finished her dinner. Why don't you come inside and wish her good night?' Darren smirked to himself, hearing a bit of sarcasm in his little wife's voice.

'We already talked today and I told her what I needed. Now, I'm in hurry.' Craig replied evasively at the same time as someone once again knocked on the door. 'Darren, finish your makeup and we're heading out! I don't want to be late.'

'We won't be.' Darren rolled his eyes and splashed aftershave on his face. 'Give me two minutes!'

'You said the same one hour ago, when I brought Sylvia here!' He retorted and he could tell that younger man was becoming irate.

'You know you're worse than Nancy?'

'Oy, I'm still here!' His wife called with a roll of her eyes. 'Thanks a lot!'

'I love you too, babe.' He grinned cheekily when he finally left the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist before she gave her a few light kisses along the neck. 'So, where are we heading tonight?'

'There's a party over my mate's house.' He replied casually. 'I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun there, and you deserve a one night off after the dealing with kids every day.'

'I hope you'd be a good boy and don't flirt with any pretty girl?' Nancy asked her husband with a smirk.

'You really think he wouldn't try to flirt with any of them?' Craig snorted and gave her a knowingly look. 'It's Darren Osborne, my brother. Of course he's gonna flirt with girls, I have my reputation to keep, you know?' He sounded almost hurt.

'I thought we're going to celebrate your parenthood, not trying to help you pick up another chick.' Darren smiled slyly.

'It's not like I need any help.' Craig said bluntly.

'Okay, guys, you know what? I'm not sure if as your wife I want to hear anything more about your night off.' Nancy chimed in and pulled back from her husband. 'Just have a good fun with each other and don't do nothing stupid you'd regret later.' She waggled a finger at him.

'I love you.' Darren grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'See you tomorrow, babe.'

'Yea, see you later, Nancy. And don't let these monsters do what they want. Keep them on a tight leash.' Craig added from himself with a cheeky grin before they both went outside the flat and he threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. 'Come on, mate. You're just going to spend the best night of your life!'

'And I'm sure it'd end with some disaster, knowing our luck.' He smirked at him. 'Our nights off never ended good.' He reminded him.

'You're definitely spending too much time with Nancy and kids. You're just under her thumb!' Craig exclaimed at the whole street, when he was sure she wouldn't hear them. 'Trust me, Darren, this night would change our life. I feel it.' He grinned, excited.

'Yea, you might find a nice girl for yourself and maybe even settle down with her, but what about me, eh? How my life would might change after this night?' Darren never was such optimist like him.

'I don't know, maybe someone would recognize your work on Scott's walls and you'd have a chance to be a photographer again?' He suggested with a shrug. 'Or maybe you meet someone _special_?' The last words caused a big grin on younger man's face.

'Thanks, but I already have someone _special_.' Darren said firmly, didn't like the way their conversation was going on. He loved Nancy and there would be anyone else who he would be able to love more. He was sure about that.

'Well, I wouldn't say Nancy is so _special_ as you think, but anyway, I didn't mean it has to be your new object of love!' He argued and patted his back with a hand previously laying lazily on Darren's shoulder. 'You just might find a new friend or someone who offers you better job. You know I have contacts and would know a lot of people there, so if you want I can put a word in about you.'

'Well, thanks, Craig. But I'm not sure if I want to work in some big corporation. It's not my cup of tea, I'd be destroyed after one week working there.' He replied unsurely.

'I think we can find something more suitable for you.' He assured him with a slight smile. 'Now, take a deep breath, put a smile on your face, and we're going to spend the night of our life!' Darren chuckled at him and with a shook of his head, moved quicker. 'Don't laugh at me. Trust me, one day you'd thank me for that!'

* * *

><p>It turned out they both didn't has so much work to do as they supposed to have. The guests were more interested in their companions, than dancing to the music, and John Paul wasn't the only waitress around the apartment serving drinks, so he was able to taking breaks and take a look at everything what was going on around them whenever he wants.<p>

'You seem to feel good in your shoes.' John Paul teased his friend as he decided to take a break and ran away from the decks two men stubbornly trying to catch his attention. 'You're keep walking straight and without any major problems.

'It means my labyrinth is working, then.' He replied with a snort and they both turned around to face the caramel wall covered with a black and white photography, bathing in a soft light coming out from the small lamps hanging just above them, didn't have nothing more interesting to do.

'I feel like I am at some vernissage.' John Paul muttered and moved closer to him. 'Why someone would like to have so many photographs in one room?'

'They're the one of the best photographs I've ever seen, maybe that's why he has them so many, here.' Spike said, couldn't take his eyes off of them. 'It's like reading a story.'

'I'm only seeing the pictures of few old buildings and people doing their usual things.' He shrugged, didn't share the man's enthusiasm. It were some photos, that's all. 'Nothing interesting, really.'

'You're such ignoramus.' Spike rolled eyes at him. 'Don't you see their depths and beauty in their simplicity? He or she is just showing us the beauty of our town, our lives, something which normally we're missing and don't notice…Trust me John Paul, you'd never look at this old church if you pass by it. No one appreciate things like that anymore.' There was sadness in his voice.

'Not only eternal dreamer but also romantic.' John Paul said with a smirk, but he didn't mean to upset him or make a laugh at him. No. He was more surprised with the way the things turned out, than amused. Suddenly he just began to learn few more things about his friend and he was utterly impressed how delicate and sensitive man was hiding under his hard cover, and until now, he understood how small he knew about him. It wasn't the same strong, a bit arrogant and cheeky Spike he knew. And it made him feel sad and worried, and almost ashamed of himself. They're supposed to be friends, so why he wouldn't noticed things like that earlier?

'Because I'm trying to see the beauty in everything, it doesn't mean I'm romantic or eternal dreamer.' He disagreed with him. 'I'm only trying to find a sense of my existence, here. And maybe find the strength and reason to live for...It's just nothing make sense for me anymore. Each day brings pain and more sorrow.'

'You have a reason to live for, Spike.' John Paul said softly, noticing that Spike low lip trembled. 'You have Jasmine.'

'Yes, but for how long?' He asked with serious voice, his eyes met with John Paul's for a short moment. 'It's just matter of time, John Paul. I'd lose her…And I can't see nothing more positive than her in my life. I'd be empty without her.' He added quietly, before he took a deep breath and fixed his eyes at the photography of the stone bridge with a willow in the background, before he burst into tears. 'Funny. Just like my life. Empty and grey.'

'Well, there's another one with the same bridge, Spike. But this time you can see people sitting down on the wall with their head hang down, like they were watching themselves in the water.' John Paul added as he looked further. 'Maybe we find another one somewhere.'

'You think they're lovers?' Spike suddenly asked.

'No, why would they?' John Paul gave him a funny look. 'They're sitting far away from each other and don't even look at each other. You can say they're sad, so it doesn't look like a happy couple for me…They're look more like they were considering suicide.'

'It's not a Golden Bridge, John Paul.' He smirked. 'The chance that both suicide would choose the same, low bridge in some shit-hole, it's negligible.' He stated, almost making him feel stupid. 'They way they're avoiding their looks and look so depressed, mean they can be lovers.' He said firmly, although his friend was still unconvinced.

'What kind of lovers behave like that? It's not Romeo and Julia.' John Paul snorted with a roll of his eyes. 'I think you're just seeing too much into it. Maybe even trying to find something, you wish you could have.' He added softly.

'They're after fight, or maybe one of them decided to break up with another? That's why they're far from each other, but still…very close. They're still share one thing and although they might decided everything's over between them two, they still can't fully accept it. It's like they're still have a hope they could be together once again…Like nothing ends yet.' He continued thoughtfully.

'You're worse than Carmel.' John Paul smiled slightly at him, but man was too busy studying the photography to notice it. 'Can we just talk about something more positive? Maybe we could dance, since you don't have to come back to work and I'm still on my break?' He suggested.

'I'd love to meet the author of these photographs and ask him about this pair.' Spike continued, unmoved. 'Maybe he knows who are they and what's happened to them?'

'Well, there's some inscription under the bridge.' John Paul noticed, knowing Spike wouldn't give up, until he finds the answer for his all questions or wake up from his lethargy. 'Darren O.' He read and frowned a bit. 'I guess that's the author.'

'I'm sure there's a lot of Darren O. in England. Why he wouldn't signed his work with his nickname or at least surname?' He stared at the letters puzzled.

'Maybe that's his hallmark, just like these photographs.' John Paul suggested. 'He just can be everyone. Even one of us.'

'Or no one…' Spike said quietly and smiled slightly. 'Ah, true artist.'

'You even didn't see the guy but you already have a crush on him?' He chuckled amused. 'You're such an incurable romantic.'

'You always have to tease me, eh?' He grinned slightly at him, eyes shone with amusement. 'I just would love to meet this guy and that's all. I'd like to know the rest of the story.' He nodded at the photography.

'Well, we always can think up about something.' John Paul suggested with another chuckle and almost frozen as he felt that someone stop behind his back and moment later unceremoniously slipped between him and Spike with two glasses of red wine in hands.

'Evening ladies. Maybe you'd like to taste a bit of wine, while you're discussing about the photographs?' There was something charming about this man and his voice was soft and warm. John Paul would normally say him to get lost, but instead he took the offered glass and moved his hairs from his face, so he could take a look at the small man between him and his friend.

'Why not?' Spike shrugged and also took the offered drink before with a slight smirk he looked at his friend. 'Anything you fancy?' He asked in a low voice.

'There wasn't anything I'd fancy until I spot you, ladies.' The man replied with a charming smile, not aware that the question was directed not to him, but to John Paul. 'How's your evening?' The man turned around to face the blonde woman, who stared at him speechless.

'It's…Fine.' John Paul stuttered, couldn't take his eyes off the man. He was handsome. No, it wasn't the right word. Gorgeous! Yea, that was more correct. Maybe he was a bit to low as for his taste, but his exotic beauty compensate it. He had dark skin and hair, the most gorgeous, chocolate eyes he has ever seen in his whole life, plump lips you'd love to kiss all the time, and a small, cute mole above his lip…And as he kept watching his face adorned with charming smile and those amazing eyes, he just understood what's mean, _love at first sight_. He just knew, he experienced it right now. And Spike seemed to know that also, until his attention hasn't been drawn by another man standing next to him, and John Paul could see the horror written over his face. But before he even had a chance to ask his friend what's wrong, his Prince speak up softly.

'I heard you talking about photographs and your _desire_ to meet the author of them. And, well, let's say I have the _pleasure _and occasion to introduce him to you.' John Paul watched him like a charmed and any words comes to his ears. He just lost his head for him for good, and he even didn't know his name, yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter ;) Yea, Linda, it's just only beginning ;)**

**30 September, 2011**

He was nursing his wine from a good few minutes and politely listening to Craig's and Scott's conversation, from time to time nodding his head as their eyes slipped at him or when he felt it was appropriate to give them a sign his not far away from them with his thoughts. It happened when Scott was talking about his new contract with Japanese company, when Craig turned slightly with his glass and he noticed interest in man's eyes as he surely spotted something very interesting. And it was safe to say, it has to be a very pretty _thing. _He tried to see what caught his attention so badly, but some bald man was standing on his way and he just could guess how Craig's beauty has to look.

'Someone is very interesting in your art, Darren.' The man in a grey suit announced as he joined their circle. It was Bradley, he thought, but he wasn't entirely sure. Seven years not showing on the social meetings it has been a quite long time and it was doing itself. He barely recognized people at the party, although few of them seemed to remember him pretty good. Or at least his work. 'The brunette, fit bird over there is keep talking about your photographs and seem to interpret each of them at her own.' He chuckled finding it amusing, although Darren felt it immediately very interesting.

'Well, yea she's a one pretty goose, but her blonde friend seems to be even more gorgeous.' Craig said and small smirk crawled onto his lips. 'Scott, do you know these sweet, gorgeous things over there?' He asked his mate and licked his dry lips. 'I've never seen them before.'

'These two birds are walking everywhere together. They're so inseparable I thought they're Siamese sisters.' The man chuckled and scratched his beard. 'I only know they both are good friends and the brunette is a DJ here, while the blonde is a waitress. I asked about them my friend from the O-zone club.'

'Do you at least know their names?' Craig asked, but man shook his head. 'What kind of manager, you're? You even don't know who is working for you!'

'Jeez, it's only party, Craig! I don't need their personal dates if I know from my mate, they're very good and would do their job properly.'

'Shouldn't then they working now?' Darren chimed in and rotated a glass in his hand.

'I guess they have a break now. The waitresses don't have too much work to do tonight, and the music is still playing so there's no need for brunette to stand behind the decks all night.' He shrugged, didn't see any problem.

'The brunette thing is still rambling about your photographs Darren, while the blonde one seems to be bored with it.' Bradley guy, laughed shortly.

'Yea, surely the blonde one is for me.' Craig grinned excitedly. 'Only shame they both are so tall…Come on, Darren take a look at them. I'm going to approach the blonde and if you want you can draw your attention to her friend. They both are stunning.' Darren bite down on his low lip and reluctantly let Craig pulled himself for the arm.

'I'm not into any romances, Craig. And flirts counts into this, too.' Darren warned him and was ready to run away, when his brother made him stop and look.

'Oh, just take a look at them! If you don't want, then don't approach her. I'd go to them alone.' He shrugged. 'There's no problem. But tell me one thing, Darren. How many birds enjoying your work without wanting to drag you to their bed, and seem to be enough smart to make some conclusions and maybe see something more in your photographs than people usually see on first sight?' He knew Craig was right, and he really would like to talk with someone who understands his art, but on the other hand he'd feel guilty later about the fact he gave his attention to other woman, than his wife. He almost felt like he was cheating on her. 'I know what are you thinking about, so stop it right now.' Craig's sharp voice woke him up from his lethargy. 'You're not doing anything wrong. You're just going to chat with a nice girl and that's not a crime.' He said, staring deeply into his eyes. 'Till you don't want her to take to your bed, there's nothing to feel guilty about.'

'Are you sure?' He asked him weakly, already bought by Craig's words. Who like who, but Craig surely knew better about things like that and if he was saying it's not cheating, it surely isn't.

'Course, I'm sure!' He assured him and patted his cheek with a cheeky grin. 'Now, take a look at them. Especially on the blonde one in a red dress. Pretty isn't she?' He asked excitedly and almost jumped around in a joy, but to be honest Darren didn't pay any attention to her. Of course his eyes noted her and he'd be lying if he says there's nothing attractive about her, but his attention was quickly drawn by another woman standing on the blonde's side. Slim, very tall brunette in a tight, very sex dress with uncovered shoulders and with stilettos on her feet. Maybe chose of the dress wasn't too accurate for that kind of party, but he has to admit she looked gorgeous in it and thanks to its short material, everyone could also admire her very long and slender legs. And Darren was definitely doing it right now. He just totally fall in love with her legs. Damn! He admired her whole beauty and before his brain even could notice what he was doing, he was already in the half way to the bar.

'I just knew you wouldn't lose such an occasion!' Craig's cheeky voice rang somewhere behind his back, but he didn't pay any attention to him. 'But remember, only brunette is yours.'

* * *

><p>By the first look at her, he just knew he has to have her. There was something about her what didn't let him to look away. He didn't remember when the last time any of girl has such a big impact on him, but this one definitely caught his attention and he wasn't going to lose the chance he has been given. And thankfully for him Darren seemed to think the same as he quickly popped to the bar with flushed cheeks.<p>

'I just knew you wouldn't lose such an occasion!' He shouted after him with cheeky grin, almost proud of him. It's not he didn't like Nancy and was against their relationship. He of course wished them good, but on the other hand wanted his brother to have a bit of his own life. There was nothing wrong in chatting with pretty girl or even in innocence flirting. He was a guy and he has a rights to fancy not only his wife! Maybe Darren never hasn't been the ladies man and so good in flirting as him, but surely he loved the company of women and he was enough charming on his own way to drawn a few of them to himself. 'But remember, only brunette is yours.' He added to make sure his brother wasn't going accidentally began hitting on his target.

'She's not mine.' Darren protested with already pink cheeks. 'I'm just going there for you and well, maybe I'd like to chat a bit with her about photography, if she's so interested in them.'

'Sure, it's only for this.' He grinned wider and lifted his two fingers. 'Two gins with tonic and two red wines.' He ordered and glanced at his brother. 'Or maybe you'd like to drink your own drink right now, to give yourself a courage? I know you're always losing your head, when you're talking with very attractive bird.'

'I don't need any courage to talk about art.' He sulked, didn't like his teasing tone. 'I'm not going to flirt with her!'

'Sure, you wouldn't.' He mocked and grabbed the offered glasses with wine. 'You would just talk about the weather and you wouldn't dare to watch her _looong_ legs.' He chuckled.

'Yes, I wouldn't.' Darren scowled. 'I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.'

'Fine, grab our drinks and we're heading out, before they decide to come back to their work.' And without wait for his silly excuses, he made his way toward two women. He stood only few steps from the blonde bird and with a slight smirk kept watching her, thinking about the good way to start conversation without freaking them out. Darren joined him moment later and stopped behind the back of the brunette, and Craig almost grinned as he noticed his brother was in total daze.

'Well, there's some inscription under the bridge.' He liked his bird's silky voice, although it was a little too deep as for his taste. A bit masculine, but still very sexy. 'Darren O.' She read. 'I guess that's the author.'

'I'm sure there's a lot of Darren O. in England. Why he wouldn't signed his work with his nickname or at least surname?' The brunette's voice was filled with warmness and it was more pleasurable to hear for him. Even if she also as her friend had a deep and even a little rough tone of voice, he didn't mind it. It was suit her, he guessed. There was something wild about her, or at least that's the expression he got from her.

'Maybe that's his hallmark, just like these photographs. He just can be everyone. Even one of us.' Not only beautiful, but smart one. Veritable perfection.

'Or no one…'The brunette finished. 'Ah, true artist.'

'You even didn't see the guy but you already have a crush on him? You're such an incurable romantic.' Bingo. Ideal partner for Darren. He bet they'd spend most of the night in their company and wouldn't get boring talking about art and other usually very boring things for him. Although Darren never wanted to admit it, Craig knew that deep inside he was a very romantic soul.

'You always have to tease me, eh?' He noticed a hint of grin on her face. 'I just would love to meet this guy and that's all. I'd like to know the rest of the story.' He was sure Darren wouldn't mind to tell her about it and maybe show other things too!

'Well, we always can think up about something.' Craig has never been into this philosophical shit as Darren or this brunette, and it looked like he just found a great company for himself. He could tell by one look at her, she wasn't clearly enjoying their conversation and was already boring with it. Just like him. And in this moment he decided to attack.

'Evening ladies. Maybe you'd like to taste a bit of wine, while you're discussing about the photographs?' He asked nonchalantly as he unceremoniously slipped between them with a charming smile and glasses in hands.

'Why not.' Brunette shrugged off and took the offered glass with a gleam in her hazel eye, before continued in a low, seductive voice. 'Anything you fancy?' No, that he had something against her, but the truth was he was more interested in her friend. But if the circumstances were different and there was no Darren around, then who knows…

'There wasn't anything I'd fancy until I spot you, ladies.' He replied with a charming smile, didn't lose his self-assurance, which Darren has to already lost, seeing he downed his drink in a one swallow. 'How's your evening?' This time his question was directed to the blonde girl and he turned around to finally take a look at her face. He hoped the sight won't disappoint him.

'It's…Fine.' The gorgeous stuttered, staring deeply into his eyes. Only one look was enough for him to judge he won't be disappointed and even got more than he thought. The girl was utterly magnificent. Her pale, soft skin was covered with a thin layer of powder and her lips brushed by a red lipstick. Her blonde hair was gently falling down on her alabaster neck along with two thick strands surrended her oval face. But it was her eyes who caught his attention. He swear he has never in his whole life seen so blue eyes. They were like oceans, drowning him in their beauty and set of emotions. This girl was a walking angel and only completely idiot wouldn't try to chat her up.

'I heard you talking about photographs and your _desire_ to meet the author of them. And, well, let's say I have the _pleasure _and occasion to introduce him to you.'

'How lucky I am.' The brunette said with weak smile and reluctantly turned her head on the left, sensing his brother's presence.

'Ladies, I have a pleasure to introduce to you the great artist, my brother Darren Osbourne.' He stretched his hand out toward him with a small grin as he finally decided to take a step forward and showed the women in his whole glory.

'Evening, ladies.' Darren stuttered with the most charming smile he was able to muster and looked deeply into brunette's dark eyes. Craig happily noticed the girl looked down shyly and her cheeks covered in a delicate pink. That was a good sign. If the girl was shy, Darren had bigger chance to get along with her and pick her up.

'And you are…?' The blonde asked, her gorgeous blue eyes fixed at him.

'Oh, I'm only an ordinary businessman.' He replied with a shrug. 'My name's Craig Dean.'

'Dean?' The brunette cocked her eyebrow and glanced at his brother. 'I thought you said you're brothers?'

'We're stepbrothers.' Darren corrected with a slight smile.

'Oh.' For a minute he thought brunette would quickly lose her interested in Darren, but she only smiled at him and continued. 'You're a very good artist. I really enjoy your art. I love the way you're showing the surrounding us world, making us to stop and look at everything from different perspective.'

'Thank you.' Darren nodded his head politely, while Craig thought he's going to vomit in a minute because of the way they were sweetened each other. His brother was almost drooling over her right now.

'Yea, that's great.' Craig decided to put his few coins in it and turned toward his gorgeous bird, when Darren shot him a dead glare, didn't appreciate the way he spoke up. 'So, since I introduced both of us, what would you say for doing the same, hmm? Ladies?' He moved his eyes from one to another.

'Well, that's funny thing you ask.' The brunette said with a smirk. 'You see, we are…'

'Jo…Jacqueline and Sarah.' The blonde finished with flushed cheeks and looked down at her shoes after sending sheepishly smile to her friend.

'Beautiful name. It suits you.' He stated with a grin. 'Are you a Frenchwoman?' He couldn't be so much lucky, could he?

'Sarah is very nice name also.' Darren quickly assured his bird. 'Craig has a good friend, calling Sarah. She's a model.' But just like Craig thought brunette didn't even bother to look at him, only stared back at her friend with unreadable face expression. He wondered if she was just jealous about the amount of the attention he was giving to Jacqueline or there was something else going on.

'Good for her.' Sarah retorted without uninterested and Craig could notice Darren was losing his courage and he could tell he was thinking about backing off.

'You're not lesbians are you?' Craig asked a little nervous, wondering if that's why Sarah was acting like she was and Jacqueline was so nervous around them. Of course there was a big chance they'd tell them to get lost or feel offended or worse, say they're, but he got reaction he didn't expect to see. Sarah was laughing sincerely and even Jacqueline finally managed to looked at him and smirked slightly.

'No, Craig, we're not.' Sarah replied with a chuckle. 'Trust me, I'd never choose woman over the man.' She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and with a sly smile winked at his stepbrother.

'That's great, although I don't understand what was so funny in my question.'

'Ah, never mind.' Jacqueline replied and dazzled him with gorgeous smile and azure of her eyes. He glanced aside toward Sarah giving flirtatiously smiles to his brother who was grinning back stupidly at her and motion at the photographs as he kept saying something.

'So, Jacqueline, what would you say if we just leave these two and take a walk to know better each other? I have apartment not far away.' He suggested and took a step back as Jacqueline almost spitted her wine at him. 'No?'

'Someone is every forward here, eh?' Sarah smirked down at him, while Darren stared at him in disbelief. He even didn't notice when they've heard him.

'I just noticed you're enjoying your company so I thought you'd like to stay alone.' He replied with innocent face, but he knew he wouldn't fool his brother.

'I'm sure Jacqueline has better things to do than admire your flat, Craig.' Darren almost snapped at him and sent his lady apologize smile. 'I'm really sorry for him. Sometimes he doesn't know how to behave around ladies.'

'Ah, you're so charming, Darren!' Sarah twittered with a grin. 'Don't worry, we don't feel offended, do we, _Jacqueline_?'

'Sure, we're not. He just want good for his brother.' The blonde said with a slight smirk.

'Sure he wants.' He wanted to slap him upside the head for his betray, but he knew it'd ruin his all chance at Jacqueline and Sarah wouldn't be look impressed either. She seemed to be buy already by him.

'Ah, I see our Prince already forget about his _golden rules_.' He smirked ugly and noticed happily the man blushed slightly. 'I'm sure you'd be welcome with bunch of flowers when you get back to home.'

'And you'd be welcome by dirty dishes in the sink and with a cat in cuvette?' Sarah asked ironically, in Darren's defense. She was a feisty one and he liked women like her, but still she couldn't match with the gorgeous nymph standing on his left.

'I don't have sink, only washing machine.' He retorted with a wry smile. 'I'm investing in new technologies, you know?' If she wanted to play that way, he didn't mind.

'Ah, my bad, then.' She said in mocking tone and he could notice Darren moved closer to her, like he was afraid he's going to take her from him. 'So, Mr. Dean, if you're so forward why don't you bring more drinks for us?' She continued with a smirk.

'Sure, why not.' Craig shrugged. 'What would you like to drink?'

'It can be the same, or some liqueur.' Sarah replied to him, letting Daren feel rejected once again.

'Well, for me double scotch with double ice or vodka.' Okay, that was quite surprising, but by one look at his very tall bird, it didn't sound so strange at all.

'Ah, I love woman who knows how to play and can handle a lot of alcohol!' Craig grinned and winked at his blonde girl, to save her from oppression, seeing her friend's shocked face. 'It sounds like a long night for us._' _He nodded at Darren and then pointed at the bar. 'You're going to give me a hand?'

'Sure, I will. I think we have a lot of things to discuss.' And here it goes, daddy Darren giving him lecture. But he guessed he could live with that, until his nymph was still standing there and waiting for him with red cheeks and shy smile. He just knew she'd be his. There was no other option.

* * *

><p>He felt the upcoming troubles since this skinny man in his elegant clothes slipped between them with face telling you; <em>God, how amazing I am! <em>He never liked that kind of people and he'd with pleasure say him to fuck off, if he only didn't notice John Paul's face. He was in totally awe and couldn't take his eyes from this silly man. Okay, he has to admit he was very good-looking, although he wasn't the usual type of men he was looking for, but for God's Sake, he looked ridiculous between the pair of them. They were a head if not even more taller than him and he was just looking like Danny DeVito between them! He was ready to ask, _where's your hat cowboy_, to cool his clear intentions of his visit, when he felt someone's presence behind his back. A man, judging by the smell of his aftershave…A very nice smell.

'Evening ladies. Maybe you'd like to taste a bit of wine, while you're discussing about the photographs?' Danny DeVito asked nonchalantly and showed them the glass he was carrying on with himself. He wondered if the man behind his back was with him, or was only admiring the photographs. He wanted to discreetly looked behind himself to check, but when he noticed John Paul was looking like a gold fish dragged out from the water and seemed to be under the spell of this silly guy, he decided to act for his Sake.

'Why not.' He shrugged off and took the offered glass with a gleam in his eye, before he settle his eyes at John Paul and continued in a low, seductive voice. 'Anything you fancy?' This time John Paul definitely had to back to reality, because he blushed a bit, understanding the question was directed to him…Contrary to Danny DeVito. Not only small, but also blind and stupid. Well, he always claimed John Paul doesn't has luck if it comes about men, but at least they all have been handsome. Always some good thing, he guessed. But if John Paul wanted to change something in his life and for once be happy, he needs to do something about his taste, otherwise he doesn't bode him promising future.

'There wasn't anything I'd fancy until I spot you, ladies.' DeVito replied with his charming smile, didn't lose his self-assurance. 'How's your evening?' This time his question was directed to John Paul as he unceremoniously showed him his back. And well, to be honest he preferred him more from this sight, and he also wouldn't mind if he finally stop saying more of this crap and just shut up. The man behind his back seemed to think the same, because he heard him drink something and nervously shifting behind him.

'It's…Fine.' John Paul stuttered at the same time he took a glimpse of other man's face as he finally decided to take a few steps forward, although he was still not visible at all. His jaw almost hit the floor as he recognized the waiter from the fast-food restaurant in man's face. It was the last place he'd think he'd meet him, and to be honest he felt the first pangs of panic. He wasn't sure how the man would react at him looking like a woman and what he'd say. He wanted to get away, but on the other hand he knew he just couldn't do that. Not to John Paul.

'I heard you talking about photographs and your _desire_ to meet the author of them. And, well, let's say I have the _pleasure _and occasion to introduce him to you.' It was the last thing he expected to hear, let alone finds out that the artist whose work he was admiring so badly turned out to be his waiter. Funny, how life can surprise us.

'How lucky I am.' He said with a weak smile and turned his head toward the man with hope he wouldn't recognize him. It'd be too much for him as for one evening.

'Ladies, I have a pleasure to introduce to you the great artist, my brother Darren Osbourne.' DeVito stretched his hand forward with a big grin and he could felt how other man's hand dabbed his own as he passed by him to join their circle. The touch was almost electrifying, something he didn't feel from a long time. It was strange and disturbing, but also…very pleasant feeling. He even wished the man could touch him once again.

'Evening, ladies.' Darren stuttered with very charming smile, Spike immediately liked, and looked deeply into his eyes. He was mesmerized by him. The man was looking so handsome in his simple, crimson shirt with unbuttoned two upper buttons and his stylized with gel hair, it was hard for him to believe he was a brother of Danny DeVito. Yes, they both were good-looking, but also they were so different from each other. Before he even knew what he was doing, he looked down shyly at his shoes and he felt how his cheeks slightly burned him. He didn't understand his reactions, but he felt so helpless and shy around him like never before.

'And you are…?' He slowly jerked his head up when this time it was John Paul who spoke, and he felt even more shy as Darren smiled at him and shifted closer toward him. Well, at least he could be sure he didn't recognize him and Mercy and Linda have done a very good job. There was not even one hint telling him, he'd notice something familiar in his face, and that calmed him a bit.

'Oh, I'm only an ordinary businessman.' DeVito replied, trying to sound casually, but Spike bet he wasn't just ordinary businessman, only was fooling around with John Paul to get his attention and play a guy from the same social status as them. Crafty bastard. 'My name's Craig Dean.'

'Dean?' He cocked his eyebrow surprised and glanced at Darren. He wondered if he missed something. 'I thought you said you're brothers?'

'We're stepbrothers.' Darren corrected with a slight smile.

'Oh.' He smiled at Darren and then moved his gaze at the photographs, deciding it'd be really rude from his side to give his attention only to DeVito, especially when you could clearly said he was going to be Darren's company for tonight, and the man was so handsome only blind would reject him. 'You're a very good artist. I really enjoy your art. I love the way you're showing the surrounding us world, making us to stop and look at everything from different perspective.' He said honestly feeling the pleasure as he noticed how man's eyes shone excitedly. He loved his smile and didn't mind to pour him with more complements if it means Darren would be happy and smiling the way he was now. Besides it looked like the man wasn't hearing too much complements, juding by his reactions, and Spike wanted to change it. Who like who, but he really deserved to hear them more often.

'Thank you.' Darren nodded his head politely and Spike was really ready to melt in a minute. He was such a sweet, interesting guy. He wished he could find someone like him.

'Yea, that's great.' DeVito said with boring voice, ruining the moment. 'So, since I introduced both of us, what would you say for doing the same, hmm? Ladies?' He looked between him and John Paul.

'Well, that's funny thing you ask.' He said with a smirk, couldn't wait to see his mine as he shared with him their names. 'You see, we are…'

'Jo…Jacqueline and Sarah.' He couldn't believe his own ears. He stared dumbfounded at his friend, wondering what the hell is he doing.

'Beautiful name. It suits you.' DeVito stated, but he really didn't care about him. He just didn't get what was going on here. 'Are you a Frenchwoman?' Idiot.

'No, I'm not.' He's a typical English man, just look under his dress.

'Sarah is very nice name also.' His cutie quickly added, but he was too far with his thoughts and angry at John Paul to even look at him. 'Craig has a good friend, calling Sarah. She's a model.' He couldn't wait until they both will be alone and he can be able to give him a good lecture. They were supposed to work not flirting with guests! And what if the guy turned out to be a total freak when he finds out Jacqueline is a guy and want to hurt him? He just wanted to slap his friend on the head! He wasn't sure who is the biggest idiot tonight, him or DeVito?

'Good for her.' He retorted, feeling there was a need to say something. He could tell John Paul was feeling very nervous and tried everything to avoid his looks. His silly admirer has to noticed it, because he broke the uncomfortable silence and shot a nervous glance between him and John Paul.

'You're not lesbians are you?' It was the first time this night when he got a really good laugh and thought how funny and ironical the question sounded in his ears. If he only knew the whole truth…

'No, Craig, we're not.' He replied with a chuckle, seeing how John Paul's cheek became red and he had a big problem to articulate anything right now. 'Trust me, I'd never choose woman over the man.' He assured him and tugged a strand of hair behind his ear and with a sly smile he winked at Darren who gave him apologetically smile.

'That's great, although I don't understand what was so funny in my question.' He was sure, he'd know very soon.

'Ah, never mind.' John Paul replied while he gave DeVito his the best smile and Spike felt in need to give them a room and turned around to his own admirer. He gave him a few flirtatious smiles as Darren kept grinning back at him and motioned at his photographs.

'So you really like them?' He was so sweet, when he was shy.

'Of course.' He assured him with a smile and took a sip of his wine as he looked at the wall. 'The best piece of art I've seen from ages. And I'm not lying!'

'You're too kind for me. There's a lot of photographers with whose talent I can't match.' He scratched his hair. Spike didn't think he could look even sweeter than he was, but yet, he really could!

'You should more believe in yourself, Darren. I wish I could see more of your work.' He wasn't flirting…At least not so much.

'So, Jacqueline, what would you say if we just leave these two and take a walk to know better each other? I have apartment not far away.' He almost choked on his wine. 'No?' Now, it was going on at very interesting way! He wondered how John Paul would deal with situation if he gives them a free hand...

'Someone is very forward here, eh?' He again decided to save John Paul from oppression.

'I just noticed you're enjoying your company so I thought you'd like to stay alone.' DeVito said with innocent face, but he knew better. He exactly knew what's he _really_ had in his mind.

'I'm sure Jacqueline has better things to do than admire your flat, Craig.' Darren said angrily and like always gave him apologetically smile. 'I'm really sorry for him. Sometimes he doesn't know how to behave around ladies.' Real gentleman.

'Ah, you're so charming, Darren!' He said with a grin, wanting him to feel more confident. 'Don't worry, we don't feel offended, do we, _Jacqueline_?' No, he didn't want to sound sarcastically. Not at all.

'Sure, we're not. He just want good for his brother.' John Paul replied with a slight smirk, looking like he also found this situation quite amusing.

'Sure he wants.' Darren said with a snort, seeming to not bought his explanations either.

'Ah, I see our Prince already forget about his _golden rules_.' He didn't like the way DeVito spoke up to him and he was immediately ready to say something back to him. 'I'm sure you'd be welcome with bunch of flowers when you get back to home.'

'And you'd be welcome by dirty dishes in the sink and with a cat in cuvette?' He asked ironically, in Darren's defense. He bet this small dwarf was alone as a finger and only trying to play tough around. He knew that type of guy; playing cool around and every night hitting on different girl to drag her to bed and have a little fun with her, until he gets boring with her. He wished John Paul could see that too and stop drooling over him.

'I don't have sink, only washing machine.' Craig retorted with a wry smile. 'I'm investing in new technologies, you know?'

'Ah, my bad, then.' He replied mockingly at the same time as his knight moved closer to him, like he was going to protect him in case if Craig would again said something stupid or for a change something nasty. 'So, Mr. Dean, if you're so forward why don't you bring more drinks for us?' He continued with a smirk, having a quite good time with teasing him. At least he had some fun there.

'Sure, why not.' Craig shrugged. 'What would you like to drink?'

'It can be the same, or some liqueur.' He said after short pause.

'Well, for me double scotch with double ice or vodka.' Now, that's who you call a lady, eh? It was unbelievable.

'Ah, I love woman who knows how to play and can handle a lot of alcohol!' DeVito blurted out to rescue situation. 'It sounds like a long night for us._' _He nodded at Darren and then pointed at the bar. 'You're going to give me a hand?' He could bet it'd be a very long and interesting night.

'Sure, I will. I think we have a lot of things to discuss.' He could tell Darren was a bit irate with Craig's behavior and willingly followed him.

'I didn't know you're enjoying so much wearing woman's clothes.' He muttered when he made sure both men was enough far away from them to hear them, and moved closer to his friend.

'Me either.' John Paul mumbled with red cheeks. 'I just…I didn't want him to go. He's just…' He knew that smile. He was getting it badly and that was very alarming. 'Gorgeous.' He finished with silly smile.

'John Paul, he's interested in Jacqueline, not in you.' He said firmly. 'You think, that what? You'd exchange your phone numbers and stay in touch, even maybe go for a date?' He asked sarcastically, wanting him to open his eyes and understood his situation. 'You're a guy, not a girl he thinks you're! He'd like to meet with Jacqueline, not with John Paul!'

'I just want to enjoy what it's given to me, even if it'd only last one night and we can't go further than share a kiss.' His friend sighed heavily. 'I just wasn't with another guy for so long time, I'm missing the feeling of being with someone.'

'Well, I might surprise you, but I know what are you feeling.' He didn't want to sound sarcastic, but he has to failed it as he noticed John Paul's face dropped down.

'Okay, that was probably a bad example.' He said quietly.

'No, it's fine. It's only my decision I'm not with anyone, and you have rights to want to be with someone and flirt with whoever I want.' He sighed. 'But still I think tonight isn't a good time for that.'

'Like I said I just want to have a bit of fun…Just for tonight pretend I'm Jacqueline. Please.' He stared back at him with his big, blue eyes and he knew he just couldn't say him no. Sometimes he was too soft for him.

'Well, at least if you want to play along with Jacqueline thing, try to keep with that.' He rolled his eyes.

'I'm doing really great…' He protested, but he quickly silenced him.

'Double scotch and vodka? Really? I thought we're playing girls.' He gave him knowingly look.

'It just slipped out from my mouth…'

'Yea, and I'm sure you'd throw your lungs out for the rest of the night if you drink it all!' He snapped irate. 'Just congratulation.'

'Okay, it was another bad idea…But well, they wouldn't try to bring the whole bottle, right?' He asked with cheery voice.

'We're their ladies. They'd just bring for one or two glasses for us and that's all.' He said agreed with him. 'At least there's one good thing about this whole crappy situation.' He muttered and shook his head and his friend smiling back at him with sheepishly smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi :) Another part for you :)**

**31 September, 2011**

It was unbelievable. He didn't remember when the last time he felt so embarrassed and stupid. He didn't want to know what this sweet, sensitive lady was thinking about them right now. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to come back to them. What would he says to her? Alone, _I'm sorry, _wasn't enough to apologize her.

'You're again thinking too much.' His annoying voice reached his ears. 'I can see puffs of steam coming out of your ears.' Contrary to him, he didn't see nothing funny about that.

'I just don't believe you said that to her! I know you're a quick player, but come on!' Darren scowled at him as he finally reached him.

'Okay, maybe I was a bit too quick. But sometimes it happens when you're hitting on the gorgeous girl.' He replied casually with a shrug.

'A bit?' He knew he made few people look at them, but he didn't care and Craig seemed to not either. He just kept walking toward the bar and looked through the bottles.

'You know what? Maybe we could ask Scott for the whole bottle of vodka or some bourbon?' He suggested. 'We wouldn't have to walk for another drinks all night.'

'I wouldn't offer lady a bottle of vodka!' Darren protested. 'Did you lose your mind?'

'She's already your lady, eh?' He smirked at him. 'Just take a look at them. They're both very tall and well…they're a big women, okay? I'm sure they can handle and tolerate more alcohol than me or you.' He rolled his eyes.

'Sarah is very classy and sensitive lady. I wouldn't let her drink anything like that. Even Nancy drinks only liqueur and she's far away from being lady.' He scowled.

'Just wait until I tell that your lovely wife.' Craig chuckled at him and smirked as he noticed Scott walking toward them with abroad smile. 'Scotty! That's the man I need right now.'

'I don't believe you're going to offer them a bottle of vodka.' He murmured, watching him with disbelief.

'You're already boring with your two ladies?' The man grinned back at them.

'Nah, we just come over for more alcohol.' He was sure it was his new strategy how to get under the dress of Jacqueline and make her soft, but to be honest he didn't think it would work at her. She was even bigger than him and surely was drinking a lot more than two of them. 'But I need your favor, Scotty.'

'It depends on what is it.' The man shoved hands into the pocket of his trousers.

'Give the ladies free night.'

'Craig, they're here only because they're supposed to work, not spending a night in your company.' Scott said carefully. 'They're in need for money, so they used the occasion to work tonight for me. I can't do any exceptions.'

'If the money it's the only problem for you, I'd pay them.' Craig offered and was ready to pull his wallet out from the back pocket. 'How much you need to give them?'

'Well…' He couldn't believe Scott was even considering this offer!

'You can't pay them!' Darren protested, hands in his hair.

'Why not?' Craig stared back at him puzzled, clearly didn't see any problem.

'They'd think we're taking them for a streetwalkers!' He bristled and blushed slightly.

'You really think I'm so stupid to pay them personally?' He glared at him heavily. 'I'd give the money Scott and he'd pay them later.' He explained slowly and rolled his eyes. 'I know what I'm doing.'

'Well, I'd argue with that.'

'Then don't, if you don't want to start a fight with me.' He snapped and looked at Scotty with a cheeky smile. 'And we also need two bottle of some good stuff. What are you recommend, Scotty?' His eyes automatically moved through the bottles, only to avoid his brother's murderous look.

'I think I really have something nice here. I'm sure you'd like it.' He winked at them and with big grin moved toward the bar before he slipped under the buffet.

'It's gonna be our lucky night.' Craig grinned excitedly and rubbed his hands together. Unfortunately, Darren wasn't sharing his enthusiasm even a little…

* * *

><p>'Don't you find it a bit strange?' Spike asked as he returned from the DJ booth and took a sit on the leather, dark couch, beside his friend.<p>

'No, I'm sure most of people there still remember and enjoy the 80s music.' John Paul retorted with a small smile as he glanced toward the small crowd of people already dancing to the music. 'Don't worry about that.'

'No, I didn't mean music.' Spike rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 'I meant my boss friend. Don't you think it's a bit strange that he cares about our finances, proposing we should make new friends here, so we'd have a chance to find a better job or become more popular?' He was very skeptical the guy meant it from the goodness of his heart. He just hoped he's not going to ask them for a favor later, otherwise they'd fell into real troubles.

'Till he's still paying us, I don't care what we need to do.' John Paul shrugged off, irate him even more. 'I didn't know you have vinyl records with the music from 80s. Thought you hate it.'

'So, you'd be up for a small striptease if he keeps paying you?' He snapped annoyed, watching him with piercing eyes.

'I'm sure if we stick together, we'd find a way to get out of any nasty situation.' He stated, although Spike noticed he wasn't entirely convinced to his own plan. 'Well, how worse it might end than being a number one in the topic of jokes for the next ten years, eh?' Even his smile was false.

'I just hope we don't find themselves in the ambulance.' He said drily and pulled the strand of his hair off from his face.

'You smeared a bit of lipstick on your cheek.' John Paul's forefinger patted his warm skin, before he reached for his purse. 'I should have a pocket-mirror somewhere.'

'What about powder? If I clean the lipstick, I'd also clean the powder.' He said panicked and grabbed the mirror from man's hand. 'Do you have something to clean it?'

'I have Jackie's book.' He wasn't sure if he heard good, until he saw the hard cover.

'For what?' He exclaimed, wondering why on earth John Paul would bring a book with himself for a party.

'In case if I get boring.' He replied with sheepishly smile and quickly hid it back to his purse.

'Well, till these two are going keep us company, you surely wouldn't need it.' He stated with a sigh and shook slightly his head. 'So, do you have something to clean my face? Or is it just a book inside you purse?'

'I have a cotton wool and…I guess I don't need it.' John Paul muttered and rolled his eyes while he handed him the pack. 'Eyeliner, some cream, red lipstick and…err, something black. I don't know what the hell is that.' He removed a long, thick plastic thing looking like a tube, closed from the two sides. 'You know what is it?' Spike glanced at the thing with one eye.

'Do I look like a girl?' He snapped, before he understood that indeed tonight he was a one. 'Well, I don't know. I don't use it.' He shrugged off annoyed, didn't like his sly smirk. He already cleaned his face as he added. 'But you should know what is it. It's in your purse.'

'Mercy packed the purse for me, but she didn't tell me about that.' He frowned. 'Anyway, I think I saw powder somewhere.'

'Never mind. I'm looking okay.' He stated as he looked critically at his reflection in the small mirror. 'Oh, for God's Sake, give me that!' He barked annoyed seeing John Paul was still rotating the strange tube in his hands and watching it intently from each side. 'Maybe it's a spray or cream for hands.' He suggested as he grabbed it from his hands.

'It'd have something written on it if it's cream or something like that.' John Paul stated. 'Maybe it's something you're using to keep your hair the way you like it. Something like clamp?'

'You really think someone would like to put something like that in the hair?' He cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Besides how you think it'd work, eh? Maybe it's nothing and it's only waste of our time.'

'If it's nothing Mercy wouldn't put it into my purse. I'm sure it has to work somehow…Maybe it…' He was ready to slap him on the face only to stop him from more rambling about this strange device, when he sensed they weren't alone anymore.

'Typical girls. We just went over for more alcohol and they're already improving their makeup for us.' It was DeVito with his cheeky grin on his face, staring back at them with amused gleam in his eye. He was sure not only John Paul was blushing right now, when the realization hit them both.

'We just…' John Paul mumbled incoherently, didn't dare to look into him. 'Well, Sarah had a problem with her lipstick.'

'I don't think it does matter them.' He stated and smiled slightly as he noticed Darren behind the small man with cheeks colored lightly with pink.

'Great. And we bring more alcohol with themselves.' DeVito announced and to his horror, showed them two bottles with a big grin on his face. 'Darren, give the glasses.' He ordered and before they even could react, he slipped unceremoniously at one end of the couch, on John Paul's side.

'Yea, feel welcome.' His friend mumbled, while the man start pouring alcohol down to the glasses.

'So, ladies, tell us something more about you.' DeVito encouraged them, but any of them seemed to be ready to say anything. 'Darren, why don't you sit down? I can handle our glasses on my own.' Again small smile crawled onto his lips as the man scratched his head embarrassed and looked nervously over his brother and then straight at him. He almost chuckled when he chose the near armchair to sit. 'If you prefer to sit there.' His brother rolled eyes at him as he handed him a glass.

'Don't be silly, Darren. You can sit beside me.' He offered and patted the couch with a small smile. 'I don't bite.'

'At least not before midnight, huh?' DeVito and John Paul grinned stupidly at each other.

'Craig…' Darren said in warning tone, before he settled down on the offered place with a nervous smile. He was so cute. 'So, what are you keeping there?' He chatted him up and pointed at the mysterious black thing in his hand about which Spike almost forgot.

'It's er…A thing.' He replied stupidly and blushed once again under his intensive stare.

'A thing?' Darren smiled at him amused. 'Can I look at it?' He bite down on his low lip as he handed it.

'It's not mine, only Jacqueline's.' It sounded childish, but he was sure John Paul wouldn't mind. 'I was wondering what is it, because I've never used anything like that.' He muttered, feeling more stupid with each second. He looked behind himself searching for support in his friend, but he was too busy chatting with other man, to even notice him.

'It's a face brush.' Darren explained with a grin and he pulled at something before flickered his fingers lightly over one of the end. His jaw almost dropped to the floor as a bush of soft hairs touched his nose playfully as Darren moved it to his face. 'My wife has one like that.'

'Well, it doesn't look like a normal face brush.' He muttered for his defense and took it back. 'It mislead me.'

'It's okay. Nothing to feel embarrassed about.' He smiled sweetly at him, making his heart beat faster. He needed something to calm down and fortunately there was a one very helpful thing with him. He took a long gulp of his drink and almost spitted it all, as he felt unpleasant burning in his throat and his eyes became watery. 'Oy, don't drink it like that!' Darren quickly pulled the glass from his fingers and gently moved his hand over his back. 'It's quite strong, so you need to slow down with it.' He advised with a small smile, didn't take his hand back. Spike wished he could stay like that forever.

'And it was you who was snapping at me, I'm a quick player, eh?' In that moments he wished he could kill this small idiot.

* * *

><p>'So, where are you working, Jacqueline?' His question taken him aback for a moment. He wasn't sure what to tell him. 'You're a waitress, right?' Craig smiled softly at him. 'So, I'm taking you have to work in some restaurant, bar, maybe club…' At least he was trying to help him...In some way.<p>

'Err, to be honest it's my first time working as a waitress.' He replied without thinking and quickly regret it seeing man's eyebrows moved up in surprise. 'Sarah asked me for a favor.' He added like it was changing anything.

'I heard you two have such a good recommendation…'

'It was Sarah's boss idea. He knew we both really need this job and decided to lie a bit about some things.' He mumbled with sheepishly smile, his fingers nervously gnashed the purpose on his laps.

'Hey, relax sweetheart.' Craig grinned cheekily and gently moved hand over his forearm causing Goosebumps on his skin. He has to drink a lot too much, he quickly stated, as he till now didn't notice how close they both were already sitting. 'I'm not going to tell Scotty about that. It's not my business.' He shrugged off and John Paul breathed with relief. 'So, where normally you're working?' And then again, they returned to this disturbing question, and yet, John Paul didn't think about a good answer.

'I'm…err, masseuse!' He said with a nervous smile.

'Really?' If it was possible man's grin got even bigger right now. 'A full masseuse?'

'No.' He replied quickly and blushed slightly. 'Anyway, I'm working at my sister's beauty parlor.' At least he wasn't entirely lying.

'How is it call?' He was definitely too much nosy as for his taste and he reminded him a bit of Michaela, which wasn't a good sign either. He'd like Spike to say something, save him from the oppression, but he already pushed the third empty bottle on the floor and giggled when Darren reached his hand out to lay on his arm resting on the back of the couch. They both were totally relaxed now and having a good time together…In contrary to him. He almost felt like he was interrogated.

'Papillon.' He replied quietly, almost embarrassed. 'After her dog…She loves Papillons, Yorkie and Pekingese.' He added like Craig was really cared what dog's breeds his sister like. Sometimes he wished he could shut himself up.

'Well, to be honest I'm not too much into dog's breeds.' Craig replied with a small smile as he looked uneasy at his hands. John Paul was sure he was thinking how a total blondie he is and in a minute he'd find a good excuse to run away. He was pathetic. 'I just know a few of them.'

'Me either.' He quickly explained, trying to save the situation. 'I usually like big dogs, like German Shepherd?'

'Ah, that's my favorite.' At least something good turned out of it. 'Would you like another glass?' He asked with charming smile as he reached for the next bottle with a gleam in his eye.

'I think I have enough.' He replied, feeling at himself Spike's burning gaze as suddenly became quiet behind his back. The last thing he needed it's getting a kick from him and ear bashing from Hannah when he says her how much he drank tonight.

'Nonsense!' Craig protested and frowned his eyebrows as his hand moved blindly over small table behind his back. 'Darren, do you have a corkscrew?'

'Yes, and I'm not going to give it back to you.' He replied, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'I think we all have enough.'

'Really? What about you, Sarah?'

'I still have my own.' He replied with a small smile and showed him his half full glass. 'If you want, go ahead.' Spike added and giggled slightly as he suddenly lost his balance and almost crashed with Darren's body. Well, it was quite entertainment watching him totally waste and getting so _friendly_ with another guy. He didn't remember when the last time his friend let anyone be so close to him and it made him smile. Who like who, but he really deserved a great night and he believed it was one of them seeing how much he was enjoying Darren's company. It was shame the guy was totally straight. They could make a really cute couple.

'Someone is a bit drunk, here.' Craig said cheerfully puffing warm air on his neck. He involuntarily shivered, wondering when he moved so close to him. Their thighs were already touching and there was no space between them.

'I'm a bit dizzy.' Spike whispered into his ear as he threw his arms around his neck and moved his face closer to his. 'It'd be okay with you, if I go dance a bit? I need to move, before I stop knowing what's going on around.' He wasn't sure what was worse; the warmness and intoxication smell radiating from Craig, or Spike's breath smelling with alcohol and his sudden determination to move on the dance floor, leaving him alone with these two.

'I didn't know you're dancing.' John Paul chuckled in response and gave him a funny look.

'Sometimes, if I have to.' He shrugged off with a small grin and pulled back from him.

'You have tattoo on your arm?' Craig asked as he noticed a dark lines in the small gap on the dress between the shoulder and arm.

'Yea, have a few of them.' Spike admitted and nodded his head slightly as with some problems he got up from the couch, disappointing Darren.

'Artist!' He smirked. 'So, they're telling some stories just like Darren's photographs?' He asked curious and took a sip of his drink.

'Some of them.' He replied with a mysterious smile.

'Adventure girl, eh? That's shame. You'd get boring with Darren.'

'I'm sure I wouldn't.' Spike smiled widely and reached his hand out toward the other brother. 'Do you dance, Darren?' Now, that part was definitely going the best one this night. He was already laughing, imagining they both trying to stay still on the dance floor and not land on the hard floor to make a bigger idiots of themselves.

'Well, I'm not a good dancer…' He could tell by one look Darren was feeling very uncomfortably and wasn't forward for any dances, but Spike wasn't taking _no_ for the answer.

'Me either.' He cut him off and grabbed his hand, before unceremoniously dragged him toward the dance floor.

'So, there's only two of us.' He almost forgot about his own partner, clearly demanding his attention now. They have all couch for themselves, but it looked like Craig wasn't going to move anywhere far from him, and either let him do it. 'So, what would you like to do?' Run away, he thought drily, as he helplessly watched his friend dancing with Darren. Maybe he'd begged Spike to play along, but now, when he wasn't around, he was afraid the things wouldn't go that way he'd like. With this charming Prince on his left with a new bottle of alcohol in hand, he just knew his mouth would be working quicker than his brain and before he notices he'd says a few words too much. And he believed he wasn't up for see how understanding Craig can be for a guy in a red dress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :) I have another part for you. Hope you'd like it and like always thanks for all comments Xx**

**31 September, 2011**

She wasn't sure if it's a good idea, but Hannah was relentless. She said it's for fun and they both deserved a night off after all week of hard work. And maybe Hannah was right, but she definitely wasn't in the mood for any parties or to be precisely, going out anywhere. She was going to make it clear, but before she even noticed, she was already standing in the bathroom and trying another dress Hannah has chosen for her.

'Trust me, you need to get out to see people and relax a bit. These all illness you have, it's because of your very unhealthy mode of life.' Hannah said firmly, when she walked out of the bathroom to show her in her cherry, one shoulder dress. 'You look fabulous, Sarah.' She smiled sweetly and quickly popped to the bedroom. 'I already found the shoes matching to your dress.'

'I'm not sure, if we should go there.' Sarah bite down on her low lip. 'I don't know the host too well, and I wouldn't know about this party if Craig didn't say me.' She called and shuffled nervously on her feet. 'I'm not even sure if he wants to see me there, you know?'

'Nonsense. If he didn't want you to be there, he wouldn't tell you about the party and didn't mention it'd be good for you if you show around, so you'd have might an interesting proposition of work.' Hannah said firmly as she returned with the shoes. 'Maybe he just didn't want to go there with you as your partner.'

'He took his stepbrother for the party, so definitely he didn't want me there. The party it's going to be his new hunting area and that's all.' She rolled her eyes.

'Hunting area?' Hannah cocked her eyebrow questioningly.

'He's a single, so I'm more than sure he's searching for a girl to take back to home for a night.' She explained. 'And I wouldn't be surprised either if for few days he visits me to say he has a new girlfriend.'

'Well, you're single too, so why you two don't want to try with each other?' She asked with a small smile and handed her shoes.

'He's not that type of guy who would like to settle down one day.' She sighed. 'Besides I always was threatening him like my brother, not a potential boyfriend.' She rolled eyes and moved on the couch. 'But I have to admit he's gorgeous.'

'He's not my type, to be honest.' Hannah said with sheepishly smile. 'I prefer someone more like my friend, John Paul. He's a good guy with big heart. And he's really handsome.' She added in confidential whisper.

'Is he the same friend you were trying to contact with one hour ago?'

'That's him. I thought him and Spike could join us and we could open our private party.' Sarah glanced at her puzzled. 'Party for singles.' She explained with a small smile. 'But any of them answer their phones, so there'd be only us tonight.'

'I'm sure I can meet them the other day.' Sarah smiled softly and handed her friend earrings. 'Maybe they have they own night off?' She suggested.

'Well, you definitely don't know them.' She snorted and rolled her eyes. 'They both stopped coming at parties ages ago and can't force them to change their habits of sitting alone in home. They're like old granddads.'

'I'm sure they have their own issues to not go at the parties.'

'Don't be kidding me…' Hanna rolled her eyes at the same time as her phone buzzed on the coffee-table. 'Message. Maybe finally one of them decided to write back to me.' She said in singing voice and reached out for her phone.

'So, in the meantime I find a necklace for myself.' Sarah said with a small smile and was ready to go to her bedroom when she noticed concern on her friend's face.' What's wrong, Hannah?' She asked worried.

'It's Michaela, John Paul's younger sister. His other sister's son lands in hospital with a high fever and sore belly and she asked me if I have any contact with him, cause he didn't pick up his phone.' She sighed heavily. 'Damn. Where the hell are you McQueen?' She muttered and once again dialed his phone number.

'It sounds like appendicitis.'

'Yea, Tina's worried, her husband is far away and she's completely alone with Michaela, who's not quite that kind of person person you'd want to have around when there's any emergency.' Hannah said with a sigh. 'She can't call her mother, because she'd freak out and makes more mess than it's need and John Paul still doesn't pick up his phone.' She snarled annoyed.

'Maybe you'd like to pop around to his flat and see what's going on with him?' Sarah suggested, but Hannah waved a hand at her.

'If he doesn't pick up his phone it means he's outside. Choose the necklace for yourself and we'd be heading out till the night is still young.' She ordered and picked up her own shoes. 'Come on, Sarah. Get ready!' The other woman just smiled shyly at her, wondering if she's doing the right thing, or their night would turn out into completely disaster and she'd regrets she agreed for everything.

* * *

><p>It was him who was talking most of the time about nothing particular and as the minutes passed away, he could tell she was already boring with him, barely stopping herself from the yawn and trying her best to look back at him all the time, although not once her eyes ran away toward the dance floor where the other pair was dancing. She seemed to be amused with their first shy dance and the way they've been trying their best to not touch each other too much during that, but now there was jealousy in her eyes when they became bolder and their bodies were meeting almost all the time, and their eyes never left each other.<p>

'They're quite good dancers.' She said when _You keep me hanging on _began playing and Sarah's grinned to his brother with her hands in hair. She looked sexy and Darren just couldn't take his eyes off from her, seemed to drown in her hazel, sparking eyes.

'Darren can says whatever he wants, but he really is a good dancer. He just got it in his genes.' He replied back uninterested and wondered if Jacqueline was really interested in him or she was only fooling around to get to Darren.

'And Sarah is pretty good as well.' She stated with a small smile and finally looked back at him with her shining azure eyes. He couldn't stop the small grin forming on his lips and his head was screaming loud, clear; _yes!,_ when she suddenly moved closer to him and their bodies met again. 'Didn't know she can dance like that.'

'People surprises us all the time.' He replied quietly, looking deeply into her eyes, and he knew she's his. It was only matter of time before they both leave the party and make their way back to his apartment. 'You're so gorgeous.' He added softly spreading his magic over her, but surprisingly she didn't respond on it, only looked at something above his shoulder with a small frown. 'Something wrong?' He asked impatient.

'I'm sorry, but I need to pop to the toilet. Give me five minutes, okay?' There was something else hiding behind five minutes and toilet, but he decided to not make a fuss over it and let her go. It's not like she was going to run away from him. Not after the way he was threatening her during the whole night. Besides he already spread his magic and there was no chance she'd free herself from his charm.

* * *

><p>Few guests were cheering them up, when he did a neat pirouette and their body met once again, but this time any of them pulled away. He felt his warm hands on each sides of his body, when Darren gently helped him stand still on his killer shoes and puffed a hot breath on his neck, causing Goosebumps on his skin.<p>

'Set me free why don't cha babe…' He sang as he pulled back from him with a smirk, didn't remember when the last time he was feeling so good. He didn't care about his shoes anymore, let alone about too short dress, letting everyone watched his legs. He just wanted to dance and dance all night! 'You keep me hangin'on!' He chuckled, when Darren pulled him closer with a small grin.

'So, you're not only a DJ and very good dancer, but also a singer!' Darren whispered softly into his ear. 'Shame, you don't remember lyrics as good as you though you do.' He chuckled.

'And me thought you're gentleman!' He exclaimed with cheeky grin.

'And I am!'

'Trust me, you're far away from being gentleman.' He snickered and wrapped arms around Darren's neck as once again he has been pulled into another embrace.

'You're gorgeous.' He almost melted right away when he looked deeply into his eyes. 'And I'm almost sure I saw you somewhere. But I can't put a finger on, where exactly.' Even in his drunken state it alarmed him and he forcefully pushed back from him, afraid he'd put two to two and realize who he really is. 'Did I say something wrong?' He asked worried.

'No, just…Keep dancing.' He replied quietly with eyes fixed at his shoes, as he didn't has a courage to look into his eyes anymore.

* * *

><p>'Look, I see Scott standing over there. Would you mind if I go to say <em>hi <em>to him?' She looked into direction Sarah showed her and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile as she noticed a man in his forties with a dark short hair and beard covering almost his all face. 'Maybe you'd like to go with me?'

'No, I don't mind if you go to him. I'd wait for you, here. Maybe I'd dance for a bit.' She suggested as _Dancing Queen _filled the room and people raised up from their seats to hit the parquet.

'Are you sure it's okay with you? I promise I'm only going there for five minutes and then would be right back.' She has to chuckled on her worried face. 'I'm not into mood for any conversations with big fishes tonight.' She added quietly with a sigh.

'Just go there, do what you have to, and come back to me. I'm sure we can find for ourselves someone who would be match more to our style.' Sarah smiled back at her amused.

'Okay, just don't go anywhere.'

'I won't.' She promised and glanced toward the dance floor, when she made sure her friend was out of the reach. Surprisingly there were only three dancing pairs, while the others made a circle around the dance floor and began clapping as they watched someone with big smiles on their faces. Curious, she moved closer to the crowd and realized everyone were making a place for one of the dancing couples. She guessed they have to be pretty good as they got whole parquet for themselves and everyone watched them amazement.

'He's so handsome…And the way he moves!' One of the women standing close to her, said with dreamy eyes.

'Yes, he's amazing dancer. Shame, he's already engaged.' The other added and Hannah moved a bit closer, wanting to see the guy everyone were talking about.

'The girl doesn't look worse than him.' Some man argued. 'They both look hot.' Intrigued she stood on her toes and bite down on her low lip as she tried to see the dancing pair. And finally she indeed see them. And that almost knock her off of her feet.

Surprised she recognized in the man the attractive waiter she has seen in the restaurant and has been drooling over, but it was almost nothing in compare to what happened next. The woman with whom he was dancing turned slightly into their direction and Hannah's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she understood it wasn't waiter's wife he's dancing with, but her best friend. There was no doubt it was him. She'd recognize his face everywhere, and whatever he put in it and how good he could walk in his high shoes and looking great in woman's clothes, she knew straight away it's Spike. But she didn't understand why on Earth he was wearing a dress? And what he was doing here?

'Remember what I told you about Craig?' She jumped startled and almost yelled when Sarah imperceptibly approached her.

'About his hunting area?' She glanced at her unsurely.

'He already found his new 'prey' for tonight.' She rolled her eyes and pointed at the pair occupying the leather couch in the corner. 'I'm not sure if I should cheer them up or feel sorry for her.' She thought nothing more would surprised her tonight, but she was proved wrong. 'She's a pretty girl.'

'Indeed, _she_ is.' Hannah snorted, knowing that under thick powder and long blonde hair was hiding no one else, but John Paul. And fortunately he caught her stare…

'You know her?' Sarah asked surprised, at the same time as John Paul pulled back from Craig and said something back to him.

'We were cheerleaders in high school.' She lied and smirked as John Paul looked at her knowingly before he hurried toward the bar, leaving Craig alone upset. 'I just pop around to say hi to her and I'd be right back, okay?'

'Oh, sure. I'd wander around and see if I know anyone, here.' With the last glance at dancing waiter and Spike she made her way toward the bar, where John Paul was already waiting for her, shuffling nervously on his feet. 'I see you're having a good fun, there.' She welcomed him sarcastically. 'And I see you're wearing more fashionable clothes, than your usual one's.'

'I can explain that.' He replied weakly as he grabbed her forearm and pulled her into corner, where no one could hear them.

'Okay, then go on.' She encouraged him with a sly smirk. 'Is there anything you'd like to share with me?'

'It's only for work, okay? I'm just doing a favor for someone.' He replied evasively with a fold of his arms.

'Ah, for _someone_…' She said teasingly. 'So, when you already pick this topic up, is there any chance that Queen of the dance floor dancing with my hot waiter is our Spike?' He looked aside.

'For tonight he's Sarah.' He finally muttered embarrassed.

'Oh, that's great.' She snorted, staring at him heavily. 'But I thought we're playing fair, not using tricks to get him.' She added amused.

'It's only for work!' He repeated irate, with a loud growl. 'We met accidentally, anyway I didn't know he's this _famous_ waiter, but I guess that explains Spike's strange behavior when he set his eyes at him.' He rolled his eyes.

'So, you have to wear girl's clothes for work?' She glanced at him skeptically. 'What kind of job it is?'

'I'm a waitress and Spike a DJ, but we kind of have a break now.' He smiled sheepishly. 'We're not here as an escort.' He added quickly, making her smile with amusement.

'Well, with you snuggling into this guy on the couch, it could mislead me.' She teased, making him blush.

'It's not like that.' He stuttered, ashamed, and looked down at his feet.

'But I know how it's like.' She retorted with a roll of her eyes. 'I just hope you'd explain him what's going on here and won't do nothing stupid. He has a right to know you're not a girl.' She looked heavily at him. 'And Spike should do the same.'

'I'm not sure if he'd like to tell Darren about that.' He replied with a snort. 'He seems to have a great fun on the dance floor and I would never believe he could move so lightly in such high shoes.'

'Yea, I have to admit he's really good.' She nodded and glanced toward the dancing pair. 'And I've never thought he can dance.'

'You're friends from years!' John Paul exclaimed shocked. 'I'm sure he was your partner for a prom and you have to dance.'

'How can you be so sure I wasn't there with someone else?' She fired back, but he only gave her a long look and sly smile and she knew there was no point in going further with her lie. 'Fine. He was my partner, so what? I didn't remember us having a dance.' She scowled and blushed.

'It has something to do with hangover the next day?' He asked with a chuckle, but she didn't dare to answer. Over these all years, she was still embarrassed with her actions at the prom and it was the last thing she wants to talk about. 'Ah, Hannah drunk too much and doesn't remember anything.' He mocked. Bastard.

'It was years ago!' She scowled once again and crossed arms against her chest. 'Besides I don't think if there was anything I'd like to remember about my prom.'

'You always have Spike to tell you about it.'

'Yea, right.' She snorted. 'You never know if he's telling the truth or making a laugh of you.' John Paul chuckled at her, annoying her even more. 'There's nothing funny in it!'

'Trust me, it is Mrs. Ashworth, but I'm more interested in what are you doing here, than torturing you about your prom.' He grinned. 'So, what's bring you, here?'

'Sarah. She got invitation and we decided to use it.'

'It's scary how the world is small.' He smirked.

'Anyway, I was trying to contact with you, but you have your phone switched off.'

'I don't want to be disturb in work.'

'So they disturbed me.' She sighed. 'Jimmy is in hospital. Tina is panicking and there's only Michaela with her, so you can guess what's going on there.'

'What's happened?' He asked worried, immediately tensing.

'We think it's appendix…Don't worry, John Paul, he's already in good hands, so I'm sure nothing bad would happen to him.' She assured him, seeing panic in his eyes. 'They're already in hospital.'

'I should be there with them.' He said quietly and looked toward the couch.

'There's nothing you can do now, John Paul. If it's appendix he's already on surgery. You'd phone to Tina when you finish your shift.'

'It's only two more hours, before I end my shift.' He replied and he looked at the stylish wall clock. 'I'm sure nothing wrong would happen if I go earlier. It's not like I have anything to do right now.'

'But what about Spike?' Her eyes widened. 'You can't leave him just like that! You promised him you'd work together tonight. I'm sure he doesn't want to come back to home alone.' She laid hands on her hips, irate.

'I'm sure you'd like to chat with him, so you'd explain everything to him.' He replied quickly, like there was any problem. 'He'd understand it.'

'No, he wouldn't. He'd be upset with you.' She disagreed, annoyed. 'Now, I'm regretting I even mentioned Jimmy's in hospital.'

'I'd be angry as hell at you if you didn't tell me.'

'Oh, come on, John Paul! Be a man!' She growled, before she got a long look from his friend. 'Okay, be a woman!'

'Hannah!' He snapped embarrassed, feeling at himself people's eyes.

'You have to talk with Spike and tell him you have to go. There's nothing hard in excuse the waiter and tell your friend your nephew is in hospital. Maybe he'd like to go with you.'

'But you'd do it better.' She opened her mouth to protest, but he only flashed her apologetically smile and walked away.

'I just don't believe that!' She exclaimed loudly and shook her head. 'I hope he'd kick you on the ass, when you meet again!' She yelled, didn't care about people watching her indignantly.

* * *

><p>He grinned like Cheshire cat as he noticed Jacqueline hurriedly walking toward him. He rubbed his hands together and bended a bit to pick up another bottle hidden behind the couch and two glasses. He definitely wasn't going to waste his time!<p>

'Your birdie is almost running toward you.' Scott chuckled above his head, making him screw his face. He usually didn't mind chat with Scott and have him around as he was a good mate and have a head to business, but tonight he wouldn't mind if he just leaves him on his own.

'She's hot for me.' He replied with a smirk and moved up from the couch to greet her.

'I bet she is.' He didn't reply only his face dropped down a bit as Jacqueline finally stood few feet away from him, but instead of look at him, she nervously set her eyes on the couch. Something wasn't alright. He could tell she was nervous and behaving almost like she was going to…'

'I'm sorry, Craig, but my sister needs me and I can't stay any longer.' And there she dropped a bombshell. 'I need to go.' She looked at him apologetically and he felt like someone slapped him on the face.

'Wait, I'd order a taxi for you.' He offered quickly, didn't want to let her go. She just couldn't dismiss him like that!

'No, Craig. Stay here and have a fun. I'm sorry I can't keep you company anymore, but she really need me right now.' She said quietly and grabbed for her red purse she has left on the couch.

'But, Jacqueline…' He stuttered, didn't understand what was going on here. He was petrified. 'At least give me your phone number!' He called after her, but she didn't even bother to look at him above her shoulder. She just rushed toward the crowd and disappeared in it, before he had a chance to stop her. 'Fuck!' He yelled and kicked the couch, couldn't believe in his luck.

'It looks like someone rejected you, Craig.' Scott informed him kindly, like he didn't fucking knew it already!

'Just shut up, Scott!' He snarled and grabbed for his hair. 'I can't believe I just let the most gorgeous bird I've ever seen go like that!' And he felt worse as he noticed Darren and Sarah still cuddling on the dance floor, whispering stupid sweets to each other ears.

'Well, maybe nothing is lost, yet.' If he thought it's going to improve his mood, then he was totally wrong! He wanted to slap him on his thick head! The last he was going to do tonight it was him searching for a new girl. There was any hottie around able to compare with Jacqueline. And he was sure there was any in the whole, wide world. 'She left the book.'

'What?' Craig snapped and turned around to might look at him.

'She left the book on the couch.' Scott repeated and handed him a book with a hard cover. 'It has to slipped out from her purse when she grabbed it.' _Crime and punishment _said the title.

'Maybe I'd be enough lucky to… Got you!' He grinned as he opened the book and looked at the first page. Small letters written with a pencil at the bottom of the page were saying; _Property of J. McQueen. _And there was also the phone number. He couldn't believe in his luck. 'I guess it wouldn't be hard for Joe to find J. McQueen's address, would be?'

'I'm sure there isn't too much J. McQueen's in town.' Scott mirrored his grin with a gleam in his eye. 'Like always you're lucky bastard, Craig.'

'Well, what I can say, eh?' He chuckled and hid the book under his wool blazer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) I finally managed to write new chapter for you :) **

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Lindo :) I think I should be scared, cause it looks like you're sitting on my head :D Yea, soon, there'd be more to go with mysterious J. McQueen ;) I'm happy at least a little I could improved your mood ;) **

**31 September, 2011**

The song slowed and he gently took a hold of his hand as he pulled him closer, making him lay his hand on his shoulder. He felt awkward, but also very pleasant. He has never done any slow dances in his whole life and always has to made sure there's a distance between him and his dance partner, but tonight he didn't care about his rule, only enjoy everything the night has been given him. He wasn't sure his moves at all, but he had to do the right thing he guessed, since Darren hadn't fizzle with pain even at once like he stumbled on his foot, only kept gently smiling at him and thankfully taking a lead in dance.

'Everything's alright?' Darren asked in a soft whisper, his eyes never left his.

'Yea, I'm just a bit dizzy. Too much alcohol, I guess.' He smiled slightly, hoping he wouldn't like to offer him to sit down or go outside for a fresh air. He not only didn't want to end the tale he has been found himself tonight, but he was afraid he'd get more bold and yearning for his touch when they'd be alone. And although he knew he couldn't let it happen, he was afraid that the more time he was spending with Darren, the less he was thinking straight and let his instincts take over on him.

'If you want you can rest your head on my shoulder. I'm sure no one finds anything strange about that, unless you fall into sleep right now and land on the hard floor.' Darren offered with a chuckle and he had a really hard time to refuse him. But he knew better, that one touch here and another there, and he'd forget about his all doubts and guiltiness. 'Come here.' He added softly and gently pulled him closer so their chest were touching and he almost fall into panic, afraid Darren would recognize his breasts are fake and make a hell of it. 'Are you afraid of me? He instead asked with a smirk.

'No…' He replied, although his mind was screaming; _yes! _He was afraid of him, because for the first time in three years, he felt wanted. His every touch, embrace, word, made him feel special and simply happy. And until now he understood how much he was missing the closeness with other human and how badly he needed to be with someone. To not feel empty and alone anymore, to be able share his life with the person he loves and to find someone who would like to take off a part of the responsibility he carries on his shoulders so he could breath, again.

'Tell me, what's the matter.' Darren asked him worried and pulled back a little from him, surely noticing tears in his eyes. And he wanted to tell him about his loneliness and how tired he was, every day wakening up with a thought if he's little bunny would wait for the next day. But before he said anything back trying to control his emotions, someone unceremoniously grabbed his hand resting on Darren's shoulder and pulled him away, until slipped between them. He wanted to shout how rude the person was and get rid of it, but he changed his mind as he heard the familiar voice.

'My turn.' Hannah. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he watched his friend hidden under flowery, big hat and pair of sunglasses covering almost half of her face. She looked ridiculous. 'Hello, Sarah. Or maybe I should say, Spike?' She smirked and that irate him. He was angry at her, because she forced him to dance with her and now Darren was standing in the middle of the dance floor alone as a finger, looking like a lost puppy as he watched them dance with confuse.

'What the hell are you doing here, Hannah?' He asked annoyed. 'And what on Earth you're wearing?'

'I didn't want to be recognize by our hot waiter so I asked my friend if she could bring something for me to hide my identity.' She replied in confident whisper and he wasn't sure if he should laugh his arse off or cry over her stupidity. 'I guess it works.' She grinned, proud of herself.

'You look like a cat mama.' He smirked and looked above her fragile shoulder to send Darren apologize smile.

'Get lost, Spike!' She scowled. 'I didn't ask you for dance to chat with you about my outfit.'

'Then what do you want?' He asked uninterested, his eyes methodically were going to Daren.

'John Paul's little nephew is in hospital and he has to left the party.' She said on the one breath, moving to the heart of the matter. 'I'm sorry.'

'What?' He stared at her in disbelief, trying to process in mind what she just said.

'He couldn't talk with you so he asked me to tell you that.' She smiled apologetically. 'He was sure you'd understand it.'

'You mean he just rejected his Prince Charming?' He asked with a snort. 'I'm sure he's in tears, now.'

'You're angry at him?'

'Nah…Maybe a bit upset, but I understand he has to go…But still at least he could told me that personally.' He mumbled. 'All John Paul.'

'You always can join me and Sarah.' She offered with a small grin. 'We'd have a great fun!'

'I'm more thinking about getting away from the party, not staying at it.' He replied with a roll of his eyes.

'But you're a DJ!'

'Not from a long time, if you didn't notice yet.' He replied sarcastically. 'I saw the stereo so I can leave my CD's for them and I'd be heading back to home.'

'Oh, come on, Spike! He wouldn't hit on you when you'd be with us.' She said firmly, like it was the reason he didn't want to stay. 'Besides you'd lose your money if you just leave like that.' She scowled, giving him a harsh look.

'I've just got a feeling we'd be pay for something else, since I'm on my break from almost three hours and I spent more of my time with his two guests.' He smirked.

'So, what? You'd find Scott, ask him if you can go and reject our hot waiter?' She stared with disbelief.

'Well, that sounds like my plan!'

'At least be a good friend and introduce me to him!' She snapped, but he was relentless.

'Ah, if we talk about introduction, did you remind John Paul to get change before he heads to the hospital?' Her eyes grew with panic. 'Oh, great, I just hope Tina and Michaela would like his new style.'

* * *

><p>'So, you also have been left by your lady.' Craig said mockingly with a sly smirk, he didn't like. 'How shame.'<p>

'She's just dancing.' He replied casually and shoved hands into the pockets of his pants. 'Should be back in a minute.'

'Yea, just like my Jacqueline.' He snorted from his seat on the leather couch, his fingers played with a glass resting on his lap. 'She just popped to the loo for moment and when she was back I have been informed she needed to go.' It definitely had to hurt his big ego. Famous Craig Dean rejected by a simple girl…It was always Craig who was picking up the girls and when he got boring with them says goodbye to them, but it never worked the other way.

'Probably it was something urgent.' He stated with a smirk, knowing it'd irate him. In Craig's world there was nothing more important and urgent than him and everyone knew that perfectly, and now, Jacqueline destroyed the myth he created about himself.

'She'd be mine.' Craig said full sure of himself with a wicked grin.

'So, now you'd be chasing this poor woman for God only knows how long, to feed your ego?' He snorted and shook a head at him. 'You're unbelievable, Craig.'

'I just know she was interested in me and that's what the matter for me…Anyway, your birdie is coming around. Just be a man Darren and take it on your chest!' He grinned cheekily.

'Fuck off, Craig.' He snarled and put a smile on his face as he noticed Sarah coming back with flustered cheeks and two glasses in hands. 'You didn't have to bring a drink for me.' He said softly as she handed him the glass with a small smile, and he again had this strange feeling he knew her from somewhere. He could swore he already heard her voice and has seen her sparkly, hazel eyes. And there was something familiar about the way she was smiling, but he couldn't put the finger on it and that tormented him.

'Compare to what you two brought for us, one drink it's nothing!' He knew she was only teasing him and having a good laugh, but he couldn't stop himself from blush as once again he felt embarrassed.

'Ah, you still don't have enough alcohol for tonight, Sarah?' Craig called behind his back, and he decided they need to change the scenery.

'Why don't we take a walk?' He suggested and offered her his arm.

'Err, I need to take care about decks.' She stuttered, looking uncomfortably.

'Oh, sure.' He smiled slightly, didn't want to show his disappointment. He almost could see cheeky grin on Craig's face telling; _Ha! I was right!. _'It was nice…'

'But I don't mind if you go there with me. It'd be nice to have company, since Jacqueline had to go.'

'What?' Craig snapped shocked, but any of them really cared about him right now. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't help it.

'So can we moving?' Sarah smiled softly and nodded toward the decks. 'I need to change the record, before it finishes.'

'Sure, sure. Craig, you wouldn't mind if I go with Sarah, would you?' Not that he cared what he has to say, but he thought politeness requires that from him.

'Have a fun.' He replied with a shrug and took a sip of his drink, while his eyes stared back at him with envy.

'Come on, then.' Sarah hurried him and unceremoniously grabbed his hand to lead him toward his booth.

'Just don't do nothing you'd regret later!'

* * *

><p>She looked funny in this ridiculous outfit, but she has insisted to wear it as she wanted pretty bad to surprise her old friend. She was regretting she didn't decide to take camera with herself as she unceremoniously broke her friend's dance with Darren and moment later they both were dancing, catching everyone's attention. In the end it's not usual thing to see two women dancing together at the parties like this one. And she felt bad for Darren standing there helplessly, not sure what to do with himself as his pretty partner has flown away from him.<p>

'Judging by her mine she wasn't so much happy to see you as you though, huh?' She smirked, when Hannah returned to her with silly face, while her friend headed toward the bar, didn't even bother to look back at her.

'Our relations were always very rocky.' She stated and finally took off this hilarious hat from her head.

'But everything's fine between you two? You made an amend with her?'

'Oh, definitely!' Hannah nodded, but she wasn't entirely believing her. 'She changed a bit since our lat meeting, but she's still the same stubborn and cheeky girl I've always known.' She rolled her eyes.

'Well, that's great, I guess.' She shrugged and handed her a rainbow drink. 'Was she doing, here?'

'She's a DJ.' Hannah replied shortly and removed her sunglasses. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter. Better look at this guy at the bar. He's staring at you from the good five minutes!' She grinned and moved her friend around so she could see a dark haired guy in his thirties, watching her intently with a smug smile on his face. 'Isn't he handsome?'

'He's not my type.' She replied evasively and turned back to her friend.

'What?' Hannah snapped, staring at her back shocked. 'How he can't be not your type? Just take a longer look at him.' Hannah encouraged her.

'If you're interested in him, feel free to approach him.' She shrugged off, not in the mood for any dates.

'Do you like women, then?' She suddenly asked with widened eyes and she couldn't help but laugh sincerely. 'Well?'

'Oh, God, no. I've had plenty of boys, trust me.' She chuckled amused. 'I guess we just like different types of men.'

'What's wrong with him?' She sulked, looking upset. 'He's very attractive.'

'There's just something in his eyes, I don't like.' She replied shortly and took a look around the room.

'Like what?' Hannah insisted, didn't give up so easily.

'Why don't we just go to chat with my mates, hmm? I just noticed Natalie and George Thomson's in the crowd.' She suggested as she recognized familiar, friendly faces. 'They're good mates and very funny.'

'I was more hoping to find guys for us, but if you're not in the mood, then why not?' She shrugged, disappointment. 'It's better than sitting on the couch and watching dancing pairs.'

'Great. You'd like them.' She assured her with a wide smile. 'They're very nice couple.'

'If you say so.' She sighed and before they headed toward Thomson's she caught Hannah giving a glance the man at the bar with disappointment sigh.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure, you have to go?' He already packed his all things and left them in the box, behind the booth, as Darren spoke up softly behind his back.<p>

'The party is almost over and I have the bus to catch up.' He retorted, a bit angry at him. The night was over and their fairytale also. There was nothing more to say or do about that. 'It was really nice to meet you and I spent amazing night in your company, but now I need to go.' He added softly as he straightened up and pulled himself together to look back at him.

'At least let me lead you back to home or call a taxi for you.'

'No, I'm fine.' He shook his head. 'Stay with Craig.'

'He wouldn't mind…' He said stubbornly, shuffling on his feet.

'He would.' He retorted firmly and when he approached him, he tilted a bit and planted a small kiss on his cheek, before wiped the rest of his lipstick with a thumb and smiled gently at him. 'Thank you for tonight, Darren.'

'Is there any chance I'd see you again?' He asked with hope. 'I don't mean a date. Just a friendly meeting somewhere in town for a small chat.'

'I need to go.' He repeated quietly, feeling bad as he noticed sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

'Right. It was nice to meet you, too.' Darren forced himself to gave him a small smile aback and moved aside to let him go.

'Thank you.' He muttered and with a hard heart moved toward the crowd standing close to the entrance. His magical night just ended.

* * *

><p>He just couldn't stand anymore Craig's drunk rambling and though not even ten minutes has passed away since Sarah go back to home, he was ready to do the same. He didn't feel guilty about the fact he'd leave him alone, he knew Craig has a lot of friends around and if there would be some nice girl in the crowd, he was sure he wouldn't mind to go back with her.<p>

He wore his leather jacket as he came on in the cold night and made his first step toward the end of the alley, where he knew should be the bus stop. The fresh, cool air blowing into his face improved his sight and made him a bit sober.

_Nancy. _

His conscience woke up from the lethargy he has put it in with the large amount of alcohol and for the first time tonight he felt really guilty. He was flirting with Sarah almost all the time, thinking how beautiful she was, totally forgetting about his Nancy.

But he loved his wife. He really did. She was a beautiful, feisty one lady, always having a lot to say regardless if you want to hear it or not, but with a good heart. She has changed his life for better and he was thankful her for that. No one has done so much for him as her. Just no one.

'Oy, lady in black, where's the hurry?' He noticed drunk man balancing on his feet trying to grab some woman's arm, but she quickly pulled away from him and hurriedly moved toward the bench at the end of the street. 'Come on, sweetie, I'd make your night!'

'Yea, and pigs fly!' She retorted with a snarl and he immediately recognized her voice. _Sarah_.

'Don't play hard, sweetie. I know what you want.' He tightened his fists and saw only red as the man grabbed her aggressively for the arm and tried to pull her into other way. She shouted and slapped him straight on the face. 'You, bitch!' He grabbed her furiously and almost hit if she didn't bend at time. There were only three of them on the street, so without think twice, he ran like a bull at the drunk guy, ready to blow his head off if he again touch her or call her names. He was always standing in women's defense and tonight it wouldn't be different.

'Leave her alone!' He yelled and furiously pushed the shocked man straight on the street, making him fall down on the hard asphalt. 'Did you hear me, clear?' He snapped ready for a fight if it was needed.

'Fuck me, now!' The guy shouted with widened eyes as he looked at something above his shoulder and began backing off.

'It's not what I meant!' He snapped and frowned as he suddenly stood up and began ran away. 'Coward!' He shouted after him, small smirk crawled onto his lips. 'Are you fi…' He turned around and suddenly he has been knock out by the view he'd never expected to see.

'Look, I can explain that…' He looked at Sarah and he hoped his eyes were doing a trick. It just couldn't be a truth… 'I didn't mean to lie to you, it just happened…'

'I'm just don't fucking believe in that…' He muttered as he moved his eyes from the black hairs in the grip of her right hand, before fixed them at her very short, dark hair and familiar hazel eyes, and everything made sense now. He finally understood what his mind was trying to tell him during all night.

It wasn't Sarah standing in front of him. Only the cheeky guy from the restaurant he wanted to strangle with his own hands, right here and right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, there's a new, short update for you :) Hope you'd like Xx**

**3 October, 2011**

The choir of children voices hurt his ears as the loud ring announced the end of the class. He packed his all things to his rucksack and for the last time glanced toward the kids running out of the class so quickly like they were taking a part in race, didn't bother to say goodbye back to him. He sighed heavily and switched off the lights in the class, before he made his way toward the corridor with a thought that this horrible day just ended. His head was still pounding him and his throat was dry. He just wished to not have to see with that old witch, only could go straight to home and drink the whole water supply he has there.

'Uncle John Paul!' His eyebrows arched as he turned around and spotted little Jasmine waving at him her small hand.

'Jas! What are you doing here, hun?' He asked softly and felt the first stream of sweat on his body as he thought that somewhere there was her father, who he was effectively avoiding since the unfortunate party, knowing he's not ready for confrontation with him yet.

'Daddy and I wanted to visit you.' She replied with a big grin.

'Oh, how nice.' He said with false smile and nervously looked around the empty corridor, like he was afraid Spike would jump at him in a minute and try to bite his head off. 'So, where's your dad?'

'He's down there. Sitting on the bench and waiting for us.' Great.

'So, why don't we join to him?' He suggested reluctantly and took a hold of her small hand, before they moved down the corridor. Just like Jasmine said, Spike was sitting at one of the benches, and watched them with a sly smile on his face.

'Scared of me?' He called out, amused.

'Ha, you would like to see that, huh?' He retorted with a smirk, trying to play cool.

'Well, I already do see that, don't I?' Spike arched his eyebrow and John Paul gave up. He knew there was no point in claiming something else, since he was reading him as a book.

'So, you came here to tell me how awful friend I am or would you like to weary my life a bit to feel better?' He asked with a snort, prepare for everything.

'Trust me, the last thing I'd like to talk about it's that goddamn party.' He snarled quietly and heavily stood up. 'I was with visiting Jas doctor and thought I'd check how are you, since the school is on our way.'

'What happened?' John Paul asked worried.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just ritual control.' He shrugged off. 'Jas wasn't feel too good recently so we needed to do a few tests.'

'Well, I was more thinking about the party, to be honest. It's not very likely for you to not want to talk about it.' He said softly, noticing the change in man. 'You're quiet and upset.'

'I'm worrying about Jas, that's all.' He replied reluctantly and motioned at the door. 'Shall we go?'

'Sure.' John Paul smiled slightly, deciding nothing bad would happen if the bat woman get his report the next morning. 'And you're not telling me the whole truth, Spike. I know there's something else bothering you.' He said firmly as the three of them moved toward the entrance.

'It's nothing, John Paul.' Spike rolled his eyes irate. 'Like I said…' Maybe he wasn't going to tell him the truth, but luckily there was someone else who could put a light on this case.

'Daddy and the nice waiter from the restaurant had a fight today. That's why daddy's upset.' Jasmine's explained and looked sadly at John Paul.

'Thanks, Jas.' Spike said sarcastically.

'So you had a fight with Darren?' John Paul glanced at him puzzled. 'Why? Were you again flirting with him?' He couldn't help the small, wicked grin forming on his lips.

'If I was I wouldn't be here, only was lying in hospital.' He muttered and rolled his eyes.

'It's hard for me to believe he'd like to hit you for flirting with him. He might be angry and tell you to get lost, but I don't think he'd like to hurt you.'

'So you have wrong information.' Spike snapped and left the building as the first.

'You mean something changed since the party?' He glanced at him unsurely, trying to understand the situation.

'Yea, he knows I'm Sarah!' He snapped and sighed heavily. 'And now he feels sick whenever he has to look at me.'

'I'm sure you're dramatizing.' John Paul stated carefully and quickly followed his friend as he suddenly changed his direction and began leaded him toward the playground. 'He's probably just angry and that's all. Give him few days to calm down and everything would get normal between you two...If you can call your relations normal.' He chuckled a bit.

'You didn't see and hear him after the party and today. I just fucked up totally this time.' He muttered and looked sadly at his little daughter. 'Jas, why don't you play around, huh? Me and uncle John Paul needs to talk and there's a few kids with whom you can play. Only don't run around!'

'Okay, daddy!' She smiled and slowly marched away at the same time as the two men found a bench for themselves.

'Do you have a crush on Darren?' John Paul suddenly asked softly and looked seriously into his friend eye.

'What? No!' Spike quickly protested, irate. 'He's straight and have wife and a kid!'

'Well, you both had a great time together at the party and you were flirting with each other all the time.' John Paul noted. 'So, I have a reason to think you have a crush on him and it's not like he remembered he has a wife waiting for him in home.'

'He was drunk, just like me!' He scowled, angry with his unfounded accusation. 'You can't blame a guy for flirting with another woman when he's totally pissed!' He rolled his eyes and crossed arms against chest.

'If you don't have a crush on him, then why you're trying so badly to be in his good book? And don't tell me this crap about wanting him to be your friend! I know there's something more.' He pointed a finger at him.

'I just feel good around him and for once can forget about the all problems I have on my head! He's gently, charming, wise and… Stop looking at me like that, okay?' He growled catching his stare. 'I don't have a crush on him! He's just different than you or Hannah, or even my other friends. He's a bit like me, understands me and my problems…He has a kid just like me.'

'You can call it however you want it, but…you have a crush on him.' He ended with a singing voice and smirked at him. 'And that's the fact!'

'Okay, I find him attractive, happy?' He snarled and blushed slightly. 'But it doesn't mean I'm going to make a move on the straight, married guy. He's out of my league!'

'I know, but what if he makes the move on you as the first?' He asked curious. 'What would you do, then?'

'There's nothing to say.' Spike replied firmly. 'He's straight, John Paul. Straight guys don't intend to hit on other guys.'

'If you say so.' He shrugged off with a smirk and removed his mobile phone as it began shook in the pocket of his jeans.

'Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. He'd never talk with me again.'

'He doesn't know what's he losing, then.' John Paul smiled softly and rubbed his shoulder. 'And I'm cursing myself for giving the spare keys of my flat Mercy. She just informed me she's there with Michaela and Jackie, waiting for me.' He rolled his eyes as he read the message. 'Remind me later to take my keys back.'

'What they want from you?' He smirked slightly. 'Wanting to know details about the party?'

'I guess they were just around, shopping.' He replied and hid the phone back. 'And decided to pop around for a lunch.'

'Which their lovely brother is going to make for them.' He added mockingly and stretched out his legs.

'They can order some take-away food if they're hungry, and that's all what they're going to get from me.' He rolled his eyes, before set them up at Spike. 'I know you're upset with Darren, but you need to cheer up.'

'I'm fine.'

'No, you're not.' He disagreed and gently rubbed his shoulder. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing. I'm just a bit tired.' Spike replied annoyed, but John Paul knew he wasn't honest with him and there was something else bothering him, but he didn't want to share it with him. 'And like you said, I'm upset with myself.'

'Maybe it's time to move on and find someone?' John Paul suggested carefully, didn't want to irate him. 'I think your problem is you need love in your life.'

'I have enough love in my life.' He retorted with snort. 'I have a daughter who loves me unconditionally.'

'But not sex.' He smirked.

'I'm good on my own, and no, I'm not going to accept any of your offer!' He rolled his eyes noticing predatory gleam in his eye. 'And it looks more like you have your own issues.' He continued with a smirk.

'So? At least I don't pretend I don't have.' He retorted giving him a long, knowing look.

'I can live with that, I guess.' John Paul smiled as Spike finally chuckled and even managed to smile back at him. Now, there was Spike he knew so well.

* * *

><p><strong>31 September, 2011<strong>

Mix of feelings crossed his mind as he stared back speechless at the person he wished could disappear in one moment. He was angry, sad and confused, didn't understand what that meant. Was he a victim of stupid joke, or was it something bad going on with that guy? It wasn't normal. Guys don't wear dresses and don't pretend they're some hot chicks to hit on other guys.

'Look, Darren, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fool you…it just happened.' He said weakly, almost in whisper, with plead staring into his eyes. 'I know I should told you earlier, but I felt so good in your company, I didn't want to ruin it.'

'What the fuck you were thinking?' He finally yelled toward him, pulling his mind together. 'You were flirting with me, pretending you're someone else!'

'I know, and I'm sorry, but I…' He slumped down on the bench, in hands gripping tightly his wig.

'No, there's no excuses for what you've done!' Darren shouted, hands in hairs. 'Does your wife know about that?' He motioned at his dress, couldn't even imagine what that poor woman could feel and think if she sees her husband looking like that!

'It's not your business!' He snapped back.

'It is, since you were flirting with me!' He scowled and began pacing around. 'You, bastard!'

'Well, you didn't mind it, did you?' He fired back annoyed, his eyes were following him. 'Although you have a wife and kid waiting for you in home, so who's the bastard now, huh?'

'It wasn't nothing serious. It was for fun.' He stopped at the track and looked at him heavily with flustered cheeks.

'If it was only for fun, why are you so angry at me?' He asked wisely, catching his stare. 'Why did you care if I'm a woman or guy?' Darren gulped nervously as he began drowning in his intensive hazel eyes, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling more and more attracted to this crazy creature sitting in front of him.

'I don't know.' He replied truthfully, realizing he didn't understand at all his anger at him and he wasn't able to explain his motives. He wasn't even sure if he was more angry at him or myself for those all sick thoughts he had in his head.

'Well, me either.' He said quietly and moved his hands on his bare arms to rub them, while his eyes dropped down to the ground. 'Maybe we'd just go in separate ways, huh? I already heard enough about myself and there's no need to add anything more.' He added quieter and shivered slightly as the cold wind hit his body.

'I'm waiting for the bus. Just like you.' He retorted and was ready to began pace around again, when he noticed the man shivered again and tried his best to hide his bare skin under his hands. 'Are you cold?' He asked calmer and moved closer to him.

'A bit.' He replied reluctantly without looking at him. 'I'd be fine.' But Darren already stripped down from his jacket and simply handed it to him. 'I'm fine.' He repeated firmly, but he was relentless.

'You'd catch a death in such a dress.' He said and laid the material on his laps, suddenly feeling sorry for this creature. 'Take it. I won't let the la...d in my companion freeze, here.'

'Thanks.' He muttered and pulled the jacket over his shoulders, before fixed his eyes back at Darren, mesmerizing him. 'You're really cute guy.'

'Yea, right.' He snorted and broke the eye contact, trying to get away from his spell.

'I really mean it.' With an angle of the eye he noticed man's red lips curled into soft smile and he felt sick. He didn't understand why he was still talking with him and find him attractive, while he should feel disgusted and stay away from this guy how far he could.

'I see the bus. Put your hair back.' Darren said with imperative voice, hoping that things would be easier for him from now.

'Now, there's no need to put my hair back.' He replied and stood up. 'You already know who I am and with this jacket on my arms I'd look hilarious.'

'Maybe you'd look hilarious, but not like a transvestite!' He snapped back annoyed and tear out the hair from his hands. 'And since we need to sit in bus together, you'd do what I say!' He added and carelessly put the man's wig at the top of his head. 'Now, we can go.' He ordered and automatically grabbed for his hand as the bus stopped at the station.

'Oy, slow down! I'm wearing heels!' The man scowled behind his back as he unceremoniously pulled for his hand and began drag him inside the vehicle.

'Just don't talk to me.' He muttered as he pushed him toward the two free seats. 'Just don't!'

'Okay.' He nodded slightly, while his companion reluctantly sat beside him. 'If it's what you want.'

'Yes, it is.' He said firmly and looked ahead, didn't dare to watch him anymore. It was just disturbing how the man could turned into such gorgeous creature and although Darren already knew the _brutally_ truth, he realized he was still under his spell...and that scared him.

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

'At what time you'd be back?' He zipped his rucksack up and pulled a cap at the top of his head, before turned his attention to his wife standing in doors with a cloth in hand.

'When I finish my shift. You'd be already sleeping.' He replied and threw his rucksack over his shoulder before planted a soft kiss on her lips.

'That's shame. I was hoping you could take care about kids, so I could work on my new article.' She sighed disappointment. 'I need to finish it for Wednesday.'

'Tomorrow I can take kids to the cinema after the lunch.' He offered with a slight smile, didn't mind to spend his free time with kids alone. He loves them to the death.

'Did I tell you how much I love you?' Nancy grinned and kissed him sweetly. 'No one is so lucky as me to have a husband like you.'

'I wouldn't mind if you say it more often.' He grinned back and wrapped arms around her waist to pull her closer. 'Shame, I need to go to work.'

'Well, I always can wait for you…' She said thoughtfully and teasingly moved fingers over his forearm.

'That would be really nice of you.' He kissed her on forehead and suddenly pulled back. 'But for now, it's time to go. I don't want to be late to work.'

'Like always you have to be perfect in every detail.' She rolled her eyes and unhappily moved aside to let him pass by her.

'Ah, don't be like that. You know how many clients we have at this time of the day and there's only Marilyn behind the counter.'

'I know, I was only teasing you.' She sighed heavily and smiled slightly when he again planted a kiss on her forehead. 'You've became very strange since your night off with Craig.' She suddenly announced, making him stand on the place and looked at her with panic.

'What you mean by that?' He asked nervous.

'You're behaving like you just fall in love with me and didn't want to leave me even for moment.' She replied, staring at him intently. 'I don't mind that, but it's just strange…Recently we didn't show up each other too much affection.'

'That's why I decided to change it!' Darren said with a forced smile. 'And my night off with Craig doesn't has anything to do with that!' He assured her, although he wasn't entirely honest with her. That bloody night was still haunting him in dreams and he couldn't get rid of the pair of these damn, hazel eyes from his head. It was so frustrating!

'Okay, I just said what I was thinking. You don't have to be so abrasive.' She scowled and again rolled her eyes at him.

'I'm not.' He argued, but Nancy silenced him with one look.

'Yes, you are, Darren. And you're acting like you'd feel guilty about something.' She continued and accusingly pointed a finger at him.

'There's nothing I could feel guilty about!' He scowled flustered, although deep down he knew he wasn't so innocent as he wanted to be.

'If you say so.' She shrugged and for the last time looked at him intently, like she was trying to look through him and see his all sins he thought no one would ever find. 'Anyway, I'm going to clean up the whole house this weekend, so I'd like you to look through your things and tell what I can throw away.

'Well, I don't think there would be anything more than some my old clothes.' He replied with a shrug.

'What about the photographs?' Nancy suddenly asked with serious face. 'They take the whole basement, so we even don't have a place to put our bicycles there or kids sleds.'

'That's my work, Nancy.' He said hurt with the same idea. 'And I have so many memories involved with them.'

'You're an adult man, Darren, and you need to think about your growing up kids not about your silly hobby.'

'It's not silly!' He barked, frustrated. 'I wouldn't let you kick out even one of my photographs!'

'If you want to keep them so badly, maybe you'd move them to Craig's basement? He has enough place there to hide half of our house.' She rolled her eyes, irate. 'Sometimes you're such a kid.'

'No, they'd stay here. And that's the end of discussion!' He yelled when Nancy opened her mouth to protest.

'At least throw away this old, ugly camera!' She scowled, annoyed. 'It's only collecting the dust and it's already broken!'

'The camera is still fine.' He disagreed. 'Look, Nancy, I've never tried to throw away any of your things, but you systematically ordering me to discarded my own things! Only me in this house can't have anything personal!'

'You're the head of family and you should focus on us, not on your stupid photographs or another trivial things!' He felt like she stick a knife in his heart. 'Your hobby should based on your kids.'

'Oh, come on, Nancy!'

'I won't keep in house broken camera!' She scowled. 'Throw it away or I'd do it!'

'Like I said it's not broken! It's in very good shape.' He repeated stubbornly.

'It's not. Two days ago when I was cleaning up, I picked up the camera and it slipped out from my hands when I tried to put it down…'

'What?' Darren stared at her speechless, before he quickly walked toward the glassy bookcase.

'Oh, please, Darren. It's just old, dirty camera!' She moaned and followed him, but he ignored her. He took out the machine and took a close look at it from each angle to check how many damages caused the fall. 'You'd be late to work!'

'It looks like I'd need to change the lens, or maybe Stan could repair it…' He muttered and rotated the camera in his hands.

'It'd cost fortune!' Nancy shouted, annoyed. 'You'd spend the money we don't have!'

'I'd take an extra shift or ask Craig for money. Don't worry.' He said and quickly hid it to his rucksack. 'And better if you don't kick out anything without my consent.' He warned her, before he made his way out of the house, leaving his stunned wife alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, again :) This week I'm back again with a new, short chapter for you ;) Hope you'd like.**

**1 October, 2011**

He blindly reached his hand out toward the bedside table as instead of say a word, quiet growl left his lips and he realized there wasn't even a one droplet of saliva in his mouth. He was dry like a well on the desert and he even didn't has a strenght to lift his finger, let alone to go to the bathroom and drink a water from the washbasin. Unless...He knew there should be somewhere a bottle of water or at least a glass with something to drink, if he didn't forget to leave it before he has crashed on the bed and forgotten about whole world.

'You're searching for this?' The cheeky, annoying voice rang somewhere above him, making him dig out from the coverlet he has been completely hidden. He growled as his head left the safe and dark space only to be met by accurate light and a little figure standing few feet away from him, in hand waving a small bottle of water. His redemption. Little smartass, he thought annoyed and reached his hand out toward her.

'Give it to me.' He ordered with hoarse voice, not in mood for any games.

'You look like shit.' She suddenly announced with deadpanned face. 'You should take a shower. I'm sure you're stinking.'

'Sylvia, give me my water back.' He said firmly, annoyed. 'You really don't want me to get angry.'

'If you didn't drink so much last night, you wouldn't need this.' She stated with a cheeky smile and he felt a big urge to push her down the stairs. 'You have funny hair. They're all standing.' She giggled slightly.

'Fine, you're asking for it…' He growled and pushed his legs down the bed to sit. He was pulling out the coverlet from his body, when Sylvia panicked and simply threw the water toward him, hitting him straight on the nose. 'For fuck's Sake!' He yelped with pain and grabbed his face in hands as he laid flat on the bed, while the girl squealed scared and moved away from him, before he had a chance to get her in his hands. 'You could broke my nose!' He yelled and looked down at his hands to check if there was any blood on them.

'And you could stay in bed!' She cried with a shrink voice. 'I'd give you back this stupid water!' He gritted his teeth together as he looked heavily at her.

'I swear, one more thing like that and I'm taking you back to your grandma!' He warned and gently massaged the rib of his sore nose. 'Jesus! And why it's so much light here?' He scowled, looking around the room.

'It's almost noon.' She replied quietly with a sad face.

'So?' He asked taken aback, didn't understand what kind of explanation was that. 'Just don't come to my bedroom, when I don't say you to do it, you understand? And don't touch anything, here!' He growled and unscrewed the bottle.

'Fine.' She rolled her eyes. 'If you want you can sit in darkness, I don't care.' She scowled annoyed with his outburst.

'Cool.' He muttered and wiped his face with a hand before set his eyes again at the little girl and looked at her closely. 'By the way, how did you manage to get here?' He asked suspiciously, realizing she didn't has rights to be here. At least not until he'd take her back from Darren's place.

'You gave me they keys.' She reminded him. 'You said, you not always would be able to pick me up from the school and the day room isn't open long enough for me to wait for you there in case if you have to stay longer in work.'

'Well, yea, maybe I said that.' He muttered and scratched his head. 'But still you should stay over uncle Darren's house, not coming back to home on your own. Next time do what I say.'

'It means you'd let me to keep the keys?' Her face lightened up.

'Only in school. When you'd be in home, you'd give them back to me.' He replied and reluctantly stood up. 'Okay, I'm going to take a shower.'

'Okay…So did you have a nice night?' She asked with curious and threw herself on man's bed as he moved toward the wardrobe to remove clean clothes.

'You can say that.' He replied shortly and looked critically at the pair of dark jeans.

'And that's all?' She cocked her eyebrow, quizzically. 'I heard you saying it'd be yours the best night out.'

'It doesn't mean I'd share with you all details.' He snorted. 'Don't you have nothing to do? I bought you board games, didn't I?' He glanced briefly at her above his shoulder.

'And with whom I'd play?_' _She rolled her eyes annoyed before she looked at the bedside table and with a small smirk reached out for lying there book. 'With myself?'

'Watch TV or draw something. I don't know.' He shrugged off and pulled back from the wardrobe to grab the blouse from the violet armchair standing in the corner of the room.

'You're just trying to get rid of me!' She complained and opened the book.

'How did you guess?'

'Just got that vibe from you.' She replied with a growing smirk as her eyes stopped at the bottom of the page. 'Who's J. McQueen?' She cocked her eyebrow.

'Who?' He quickly turned around on his heel and frowned as he noticed a book in her hands. _Crime and punishment. _And then he remembered. 'Oy, give it back to me!' He snapped as a pair of crystal blue eyes appeared in his head. 'What I told ya about touching my things, eh?'

'It's just a book!' She scowled and put it back on the table with a roll of her eyes. 'Why are you so nervous? Besides I think I know J…'

'Just find something to do, okay? I'm not going to tell you about my night off with Darren and explain you who I met at the party. It's not your business!' He said annoyed as he moved toward the door.

'It's everything you wanted to say?' She asked bluntly with arms crossed against her chest.

'There's only one more thing I want to say to you.' He replied as he took a step back and lifted his forefinger with a heavy look. 'Get out of my bed!'

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

'Does she need to stay at hospital?' He asked with a small voice as he looked toward his little girl sitting at the small table behind the glass, drawing a picture for him. His heart was aching and he wanted to cry of helplessness.

'Well, that would the best for both of you…But seeing how good care she's getting from you, I think it's not necessary, yet.' The doctor replied and put his hands down at the table. 'I think you should be proud of yourself, Mr…'

'Spike.'

'Okay, Spike… Like I said you should be proud of yourself. Normally kids with such a large heart defect don't live even two years, while your daughter is already four. Besides she's in good shape as for her health condition.' He knew it should help him feel better, but it didn't. He was losing her, regardless of what he'd do and he just could watch and wait what future would bring for both of them, and have nothing to say. It was so unfair.

'But recently her condition worsened. And we both know what that means.' He said quietly and looked at the doctor, afraid that if he kept watching his little bunny, he'd burst in tears.

'She needs a new heart.' He replied simply like it was so easy to get one, like they were growing on every fucking tree.

'I know that since she born.' He said annoyed. 'She's already on the list…'

'She needs it now.' He wanted to argue to express his annoyance with the health system, but as his lips opened in need to say anything, no words came from them. He felt like someone just hit him on the head and take the whole air from the room. 'I already moved her at the top of the list.'

'It's very serious...' He muttered, suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation. It was her the last chance.

'Yes, it is.' He admitted with a slight nod of his head, his eyes staring back at him with sadness. 'We really don't have too much time and I need to warn you, that her health condition might diametrically worsen during the next weeks.'

'How much?' He asked with steady voice, although he was all shaking inside, his vision blurred because of the tears gathering in his eyes. He was losing her.

'Sorry?' The doctor asked confused, at first didn't understand his question.

'How much time left for us, if we don't get the heart.' Everything was screaming in his head, didn't want to let him think about that, to accept brutally truth, but he knew he needed to know that. To prepare himself for the worst…if he ever could do that.

'A month.' The sentence has been passed an there was any chance of appeal.

'A month?' He repeated with hollow voice, with hope he heard wrong, but the doctor's full of sympathy look left him without any illusions. 'But she looks fine.' He stuttered.

'But her heart doesn't look fine.'

'Is there anything I can do for her?' He asked with broken voice.

'Spend with her as much time you can and keep going with what you do so far. Just keep her happy.'

'She's my everything…' He said in small voice as his eyes slide back toward his little Jasmine laughing sincerely about something, unconscious of her true condition and her fate...Sometimes he wished he couldn't know it either.

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

She understood he could be tired after all day with a bunch of kids, but today he was exceptionally highly irritable and was doing everything to piss her off since he has come back to home. He not only was ignoring her all the time, but even didn't think about offer them something to eat!

'I was working for all bloody day 'Chaela, when you were shopping!' He scowled at her on his way to the bathroom.

'You don't have any idea how exhausting it can be!' She called after him, annoyed.

'Especially on high heels!' Mercedes added from the kitchen with a phone pressed to her ear as she decided to order a pizza, before they'd die of starvation.

'You always could wear sneakers.'

'And you could shut up!' She snapped and pulled her face out. Sometimes he was so annoying!

'John Paul, where do you have my book?' It was Jackie turn to speak up as she has left his bedroom and began pounding on the door of the bathroom. 'Jonathan need to read it for the next week.'

'It should be somewhere in bedroom.' Came the suppressed voice.

'I was there and didn't find it!' She scowled. 'Can you take the shower, later? I really need it.'

'Check my purse. It's somewhere in wardrobe.' It was everything they got in back before the cascade of water overpowers everything.

'Little brat!' Jackie for the last time treated the door with her fist. 'Come on, Michaela. You'd help me.' She suddenly ordered as she stopped in front of her with hands on her hips and dangerous gleam in her eye.

'I'm watching my favorite talk show.' Michaela replied with a smirk. 'But Mercy is free.'

'And you're the youngest.' Jackie stated and unceremoniously turn off the TV. 'Move your ass, 'Chaela.'

'Oh, just great! So John Paul lost your book, but it's me who needs to find it! Where's the logic, here?' She scowled as she unhappily raised up from the couch.

'It's funny you're asking. It was always you never using logical thinking when you came up with something.' Jackie smiled slyly, clearly pleased with herself.

'Why everyone are always picking up only on me?' She moaned and reluctantly followed her the oldest sister at the same time as the sharp sound of the doorbell rang in the flat. 'They already deliver pizza?' She looked quizzically at Jackie.

'It's very unlikely.' She stated and nodded at the door. 'Go on, open the door. Maybe it's someone to John Paul.' She ordered and keep moving toward the bedroom at the end of narrow corridor.

'I'm coming!' She shouted annoyed as the bell rang once again. 'Yea?' She opened the door and cocked her eyebrow as her eyes stopped at the short, skinny man in a suit with a dark hair shuffling nervously on his feet, in hand instead of the box of pizza, he was keeping some book. 'Sorry, but we don't have any book to give you.' She blurted out and was ready to close the door, when she noticed the man's fingers on the jab.

'I don't collect books!' He scowled, almost offended as with shocked face he looked back at her.

'Well, whatever you're collecting, I'm sure we don't have it! And if there's any chance you're Jehovah's Witness, you can kiss the door from the other side!'

'Oy, wait! I'm not Jehovah's Witness. I'm Craig Dean and…'

'So?' She came into his word, annoyed. 'You can call Prince Harry and still I won't buy anything from you or let you come in!'

'Would you just shut up and let me say something?' She opened her mouth shocked, couldn't believe he had an audience to speak to her like that! What a cheeky twat!

'Look, Mr. Shorty, I think I said it clear enough for you to understand…' He gritted his teeth together.

'I'm searching for Jacqueline McQueen!' He came into her word, feeling it'd be the only way to shut her up. 'We met at the party last Friday and she left there a book.' He added calmer and showed the confused young woman the book he was keeping in hand. 'I'd like to give it back to her and I wouldn't mind to talk with her.'

'She wasn't at any party last Friday.' She frowned. 'You have to mistake her with someone else.'

'Trust me, I know with whom I spent all fucking night!' He snapped, red on the face. 'Now, the question is if it's her flat and she's inside.' She kept watching him unmoved. 'If you don't believe me, ask her! She has to remember Craig Dean.' He said firmly, didn't believe someone would be able to forget him. There was some rumor inside the flat and the door shut close somewhere near them.

'But she didn't go anywhere, only…' She frowned and then smiled slyly as she looked behind the door and her eyes shone with excitement. 'So, you're saying it was last Friday?' She casually leaned against the door.

'Yes.' He confirmed, pleasing her. 'Something's not right?'

'No, it's just, you see…' The rest of her words turned into moan as she suddenly has been pushed away and another women with a dark hair tied in ponytail stood in front of him with unpleasant face, suddenly cooling his all efforts.

'Jacqueline isn't in home, right now. She's off with her friends.' She informed with unfriendly voice, her dark eyes looking coldly back at him.

'Oh, that's really shame, but maybe next time I'd be more lucky.' He said cheerfully, trying to mask his nervousness. 'If it's where she's living, now.'

'Yea, it's her flat.' She nodded slightly and moved her eyes at the book. 'You can give me the book and I'd tell her when she comes back you were asking for her.' She suggested. 'You can leave your phone number, if you want.'

'Well, to be honest I'd like to give the book to her own hands.' He said, feeling the wave of courage flowing through his body. 'It's not like I don't believe you'd give it back to her, but I'd feel better and sure if I'd give it her, personally.' He explained himself, catching her hard look.

'I think she really needs this book.' She insisted.

'And I believe she can wait one day, then.' He retorted with a small smile, noticing a ghost smile on woman's hard face.

'In that case, why don't you come in, Mr. Dean? I'm sure Jacqueline would be back soon.' She opened the door widely and moved aside with a forced smile to let him know he's welcome to come in.

'Ah, you're so kind.' He grinned slightly and happily came inside with a thought that maybe that day wasn't lost, yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi :) I have a new chapter for you :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

**3 October, 2011**

'I'm searching for Jacqueline McQueen!' He was ready to pass away right here and right now. He needed to take a hold of the washbasin afraid that he'd fall down on the knees, and accidentally smashed a bottle of perfume on the tiles, before pushed the rest of the cosmetics down to the sink. He was breathing heavily and terrified looking around the bathroom, when the door suddenly opened and he stood face to face with Mercy.

'What's got into ya? You're redecorating the bathroom?' She asked sarcastically and frowned as she took a closer look at him. 'What's wrong? You're pale like your tiles.'

'Just be quiet!' He hissed and unceremoniously grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room before closed the door with a slam.

'Oy, John Paul get off me!' She cried and pushed his hands away. 'What the hell got into ya?'

'Just, please, stay quiet and let me think!' He looked at her with pleading and hid face in hands.

'Why would I…' And then it hit her. She smiled slyly and put hands on her hips. 'I'm taking someone had a nice, Friday night.'

'Don't start it…' He begged and looked at her with one look.

'So, you have a new fella?' She grinned cheekily.

'He's just someone I met at the party and well, we spent the night…in our company.' He added noticing how her eyes lightened up and her grin widened. 'There was nothing more between us!'

'Is he handsome?' She suddenly asked with a sly smile, baffling him for moment.

'Don't even think about hitting on him!' He snapped, irate. 'He's mine! Well… kind of.' He said quieter and looked down at the tiles when his sister chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

'Jacqueline McQueen? He thinks you're girl, ain't he?'

'I couldn't tell him I'm a guy!' He scowled and crossed arms against his chest as he stepped back with angry face. 'He wouldn't want to talk with me.'

'John Paul you don't need to play a chick to get a guy for yourself.' She sighed heavily. 'You're wise, confident, nice, good looking and strong. You don't need to use such a weak tricks to get your fella.' She stated firmly, like it was a problem.

'He's straight, Mercy. That's the problem.' He growled. 'Besides it's too late for turn it back. I need to play along.'

'What ya mean?' She frowned and looked heavily at him. He wanted to answer when he heard Jackie.

'In that case, why don't you come in, Mr. Dean? I'm sure Jacqueline would be back soon.'

'You need to help me.' He said firmly and looked panicked around the bathroom. 'He can't see me like that!'

'You mean that you're all wet and with a towel wraps around your waist, or that you should look more feminine?' He looked at her heavily.

'What do you think?' He snapped outraged and reached for another towel to dry his hair. 'So, would you help me or would you stand here and watch me?'

'Give me five minutes to take everything and decide what to do with ya.' She smiled slightly and to his dismay turned around toward the door.

'You can't go, now!' He was close to heart attack.

'Take a breath, John Paul.' She rolled her eyes. 'I would sneak into your bedroom and since he's sitting in the other room, there's no chance he'd see me. Although I still don't see the reason why he wouldn't.'

'He'd think I'm in home!' He replied panicked and stepped back.

'Because I came out from the bathroom?' She arched an eyebrow at him. 'Ya should go out for the fresh air, cause your mind isn't working anymore.' She stated and simply opened the door. 'Try to not faint .' She added with a smirk before she walked off.

'Easy to say.' He muttered and sat down at the toilet as with beating heart he was listening to the conversation going on for the other side of the wall. He just hoped Jackie wouldn't scary Craig and Michaela would not ruin his secret. If someone needs to tell Craig the truth, it can be only him.

* * *

><p><strong>4 October, 2011<strong>

She slumped down on the cheap chair and reached out for her lunch, when Lily announced the break after five hours of hard work. She felt her stylist behind her back, already working on her hair and discussing with her assistant which outfit would be the best for another round of photos. She bite down on her lip because of the pain when stylist's hands began pulling for another strands of her hair and tried to fasten them in a high bun, but she kept quiet knowing she doesn't has right to complain at her, when she was doing only her job. It's just how the things were working there. When some of them have the break, the others have to work.

'When you'd be doing a make- up, add more color to her cheeks. She's unhealthy pale.' She put the fork down, suddenly losing the appetite when she heard Pablo's voice behind herself.

'Of course, Mr. Hernandez. And would you like me to put a few fripperies to her hair?' To make me look like a Christmas Tree, she thought drily.

'I'd decide when you finish.' She shivered as his heavy hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 'So how's our little star feeling?' To her dismay he turned his attention to her.

'A bit tired, but fine.' She replied shortly and handed her stylist the bottle of spray she has been asking for.

'You look sick. Maybe you should eat more fruits or ask doctor for vitamins.' She rolled her eyes, already hearing about that three times today. 'There wouldn't be a problem with giving you an injection, if you need one for a quick recover.' He added almost in whisper as he bended over here, didn't want to be heard by her stylist.

'I don't need any of that.' She said firmly and pushed away from him. 'Just let me enjoy my break and I'd be fine.'

'And you better be. Don't forget this week you'd sign a contract with Jordan and that's the biggest chance you've ever got in your carrier.' She could see in mirror his pointed out at her forefinger and the row of white teeth as he was constantly grinning. 'You can't lose it.'

'Me or you?' She asked bluntly and winced when the stylist painfully tugged for the thick strand of her hair.

'Ah, Sarah. Sometimes you're such a sweet joker.' He grinned wider and patted her shoulder. 'Keep going with that. When you're smiling, you're bright as a star.'

'Thank you.' She said with a fake smile and reached for her fork. 'Now, forgive me, but I need to finish my lunch.'

'Oh, of course. Relax, babe. You need to look gorgeous for another round.' He straightened up and took his hand back. 'And you, don't forget about make up. And call me when she'd be ready.'

'Of course, Mr. Hernandez.' Sarah was ready to vomit, when he finally walked away and left her alone with her stylist, still fighting with her hair trying to put them in order. 'Do I hurt you, Ms. Barnes?' She asked worried.

'It's fine. Just keep doing your job and don't worry about Pablo. If he starts complain, I'd put him down.' The woman smiled back to her and she felt pleasant. 'He knows nothing about fashion.' She muttered and fished for pineapple on her plate.

'Thank you, miss.' She just hoped the next round would end as quicker it'd be possible and she'd be free. The last thing she wanted it's spending the whole day with Pablo and pretending she's the most happiest person in the world. She'd give anything to spend this whole time with the person in front of whom she wouldn't have to pretend to be someone else. 'Do you want me to bring a new outfit for you, Ms. Barnes?'

'No, but I'd like you to bring my coat for me.' She said as she made her decision, surprising her stylist.

'But, Ms. Barnes, what about your session? You can't go to home in the middle of it!' She cried above her head.

'I'd be back before it starts. I'd ask Pablo to call me a half hour earlier so I could change clothes and you'd do make up before I show up.'

'I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but it's not my business.' She stated, but quickly popped at the back toward the dressing-room.

'Thank you!' Sarah called after her and with wide smile stick the fork into her salad, finally being able to finish it in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

There was something scary about her and he even considered to give up and go back to home, but when he has finally sat down on the offered place on the couch it was shame to lose the chance to meet with his nymph. Not when he was so close to see her again.

'Jacqueline didn't say a word she met someone at the party.' The scary woman broke the silence when she sat across him at another couch with unreadable face. 'Strange, considering she's always telling us about new found guy.' Did she mean he's not enough interesting and taking serious to be worth mention by Jacqueline to her sisters?

'Maybe I'm so special, she didn't want to tell you she met me.' He fired back, not giving her a chance to put him down. 'Besides I believe mostly it didn't work out with the guys she mentioned to you, right?' He knew he was a bit too cheeky, but well, she started first!

'So you think she hopes you two could be together one day and she didn't tell me about you because she doesn't want to jinx it? And she knows that after spending one night with you?' She arched an eyebrow at him, small smirk playing on her lips. 'You think you're so special she'd fall in love with you for the first sight?' She asked sarcastically, surely didn't believe in the power of his seduction.

'I can be really persistent when I want something.' He retorted with a smirk, withstanding her stare. 'And believe me, I'm very charming.'

'And very modest.' The blonde chick who has opened the door for him snorted.

'But in contrary to other guys, I'm only saying the truth. And after one look at me I'm sure you'd agree with me.' There was another ghostly smile on brunette's lips and he felt that's a good sign.

'You're full of yourself, eh?' Brunette asked with distance. 'So, you're saying you're Craig Dean?'

'That's right.'

'So, Craig, where are you working?' She asked with a smirk. 'Maybe on the stage, telling jokes?' He has believed there'd be some problems with getting into her good book, but he wouldn't think it could be so hard. She was a really hard player, but he knew that sooner or later he'd win her. There was no one who would be able to resist his innate charm.

'Or as a clown, in local circus.' The blonde added with a wry smile above her white mug with red hearts, and they both seemed to be very pleasant with her little jokes.

'Nah, I'm only ordinary business.' He replied with a small smile. 'Nothing interesting, really.'

'Ah, you don't have to be so shy, because we told you, you're full of yourself.' The blonde mocked. 'Or maybe it's so boring job, there's nothing good to say about it.'

'You have your own business or working for someone?' The brunette continued her investigation, ignoring the other woman.

'I have my own department, but it's not like I can do whatever I want. I still have a boss above myself and the company where I have my department.' He replied, didn't share with her too much details.

'What kind of work is that?' She was unmoved.

'Searching for big fishes who can sponsor the small companies we're having under our wings.' He shrugged off. 'And besides, we're doing a lot of other things. Like buying paintings from little-known artists and expose them in arts gallery or on the openings sponsored by our company.' He explained, feeling proud of taking a part in such big and important project.

'For whom exactly you're working? Is there any chance I could check if you're telling us the truth?' She looked at him suspicious.

'I'm working for B&J Company.' He finally said and frowned as the woman kept watching him intently, like she didn't hear what he said. In contrary to the blonde who squirmed on her seat and with a yelp of surprise poured her tea over the carpet.

'That B&J company?' She asked excited, didn't bother about the big stain forming on her sister's carpet. He nodded with a slight smile. 'Oh, my God!' She exclaimed and he couldn't help but chuckle. 'It's B&J Company!' She cried and looked at brunette who watched her with growing anxiety, like she still didn't get it. 'B&J!' She repeated slowly, noticing the lack of enthusiasm from her.

'So?' She frowned.

'Oh, for fuck's sake, Jackie! On which planet do you live?' She exclaimed and slumped down at her seat with a roll of her eyes. 'How could you not know B&J Company?'

'It looks like I can.' She replied irate. 'What's that?'

'It's the biggest company in whole England! I believe they own the all companies you can think about!'

'Nah, it doesn't look as good as you think.' He chimed in with a grin. 'We own only about 60%.'

'That's a lot.' Jackie stated carefully didn't show too much back, but he could tell she was impressed, even if she didn't want to admit it. 'So, you have money.'

'Enough to provide a good life and don't worry about bills.' He smirked. 'As you see Jacqueline would be in good hands.'

'And why it doesn't calm me?' She asked with a snort. 'I believe there was a lot of _future Mrs. Dean_ in your life.'

'But any of them attain such an honor to be my wife.'

'You heard him?' The blonde snorted. 'He thinks he's bloody Brad Pitt!'

'I think I'm more like Ronaldo.' He replied cheekily and this time Jackie smiled.

'Only in your dreams, Shorty!' The blonde scowled at the same time as the door opened somewhere near and someone steps rang in the flat. 'Finally!' She shouted and rolled her eyes.

'Another sister?' He asked dumbfounded, couldn't believe there is another one, and seeing how hard it was with these two he was expecting to get a hit on the nose for the welcome.

'Judging by the heavy steps it has to be your Jacqueline!' She announced, ignoring Jackie's warning look.

'I thought you said she's off with her friends?' He frowned, feeling that someone was trying made an idiot of him.

'Well… Look.' Aha! Her self-assurance armor seemed to have a little break on its surface. 'She's sick and she doesn't want you to see her in that state… She doesn't look good.'

'Does she has a running nose?' He asked worried. The last thing he wanted is to have all jacket covered with the consent of her nose.

'No…' She replied shortly and looked puzzled at him.

'So, that's fine with me!' He stated and rubbed his hands together. 'She shouldn't worry about her look. I'm sure she looks gorgeous.'

'We'd see.' Jackie muttered and looked down at the carpet to avoid his questioning look. He wanted to ask what she meant, when he sensed the presence of another person in the room.

'I'm sorry you had to wait, but I felt asleep.' He cocked his head and frowned a bit as he took a look at the pink hill standing few steps away from him with a shawl around the neck. He had to admit she has looked way more sexy and elegant the night he has spotted her than now, being wrapped with some ugly, fluffy and pink dressing-gown so long it was hiding her feet and she looked more like she was wearing some bloody kimono! He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The only nice thing she had were her face, eyes and hair tied up in a messy bun. The other thing he noticed and now was sure he has seen right the night they've met, she was so fucking tall, it was unbelievable.

'It's fine.' He stuttered with a forced smile and raised up from the seat to approach her. 'You look…' He motioned at her and he realized he was loss of words. He knew she was expecting him to say how beautiful she looks and it doesn't matter she's sick and looking like his mother, but to be honest it does matter him, and he was afraid his voice and face would betray him if he tries to lie to her. But still he needed to say anything nice back to her, especially when her these two she-wolves were watching him intently and he believed Jackie would be ready to cut his balls off if he makes a wrong move.

He was trapped.

'You look…' He repeated and nervously rubbed the back of his neck under her curious, azure eyes. '…Phenomenally!' In every detail, he thought drily.

'Oh, thank you.' She seemed to be surprised and he wasn't sure if he chose the right word and it was a good reaction or whether not. She wasn't even smiling, only staring back at him and playing with her shawl. He stole few side glances toward Jackie searching for some approval from her side, but she only smiled slightly at him, seemed to be amused with whole situation. 'You look nice, too.' He wasn't sure what to do next.

'I'm sure you two would like to stay alone.' The brunette announced with a wry smile and heavily raised up from the couch. 'We'd give you a room.' She offered and shot a quick glance to her other sister when she noticed she wasn't in hurry to go anywhere.

'And close the door behind yourself.' Jacqueline added and shifted slightly on her feet before bestowed him with beautiful smile, seeming to be more comfortable and confident when her sisters made their way out of the room. 'I didn't expect to see you again.' She said softly with a little hoarse, deep voice.

'Well, if you didn't forget your book and didn't dazzle me with your presence, I'd probably didn't do that. But in that case…' He smiled and slumped down back at the couch, thinking she'd follow him and do the same so they could chat, but instead she just kept standing there and was watching him intently. He wondered if it meant he should go back to home or was she only shy around him. And there was only one way to find it out. 'You want me to go?'

'What? No!' She replied quickly and he couldn't help but smile when she hurried toward the other couch across him and quickly took a place on it like she was afraid he'd might go. 'Stay. You didn't come through these all to find me only to say hi.' She said with a smile, which suddenly dropped down as she realized something. 'How did you find me?'

'Well, that's a long story…' He replied with sheepishly smile.

'I have time.' She said firmly, fixing her intensive azure eyes at him like she was trying to see through him and now there was any doubts she was a typical woman.

'Every detail?' He hoped she'd change her mind, but she only smiled slyly at him, didn't leave him any illusions.

'Keep going.'

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

At the same time, at the same table in the corner. Unbelievable. He wouldn't thought he'd had an audacity to come here after what he has done. But then it looked like he would!

He gritted his teeth together and slapped the cloth on the counter, in protest wanting to get away and leave everything in the devils! Violently he pushed the cap more on his head and was going to grab his magazine before he'd inform other waiters he's on the way on his break, when he looked up and their eyes met. The bastard was staring back at him, like nothing happened, trying to put a spell on him. But he wouldn't give him that satisfaction once again. He'd show him up his tricks doesn't work anymore! Oh, yea, he would! And he'd never try to come back here, again.

'Would you stop eye flirting with this guy and focus at orders?' Marilyn's snapped behind him, wakening him up from the trance. 'Kitchen waits.' He blushed furiously.

'I'm not flirting!' He protested loud enough to be heard by all clients and got a small, sly smile from the bastard who cocked an eyebrow at him. Just great. 'I just flew away with thoughts.'

'Staring at him?' She arched her eyebrow with a smirk. 'If I don't know better, I'd think you're hot for this guy.'

'Yea, right. How funny!' He snapped after her and threw his cap angrily at the counter. 'Fucking day.'

'Not a good day, huh?' He jumped startled and terrified looked at the right only to be met by the pair of dark, hateful eyes. 'Mine either.'

'No that I care.' He said unfriendly and moved a hand through his hair.

'Don't worry, I'm here only to order a coke for Jasmine and I'm back to my table.' He snorted, eyes seeping with anger. 'I guess you can do that, without feeling an urge to throw up?' For a short moment he felt bad and was ready to apologize him, but when he remembered these teasing eyes and red lips from Friday's party, his hate came back.

'With ice?' He asked coldly as their eyes met for a short moment and there was hate written over them.

'No, with straw.' He replied using the same tone of voice as him and threw few coins at the counter. 'Do I need pay extra?'

'No, if it's for your daughter. I'd bring the coke to your table.' He said calmer and moved at the back without another look at him.

'Whoa, why so harsh?' Marilyn asked surprised as she joined him in the kitchen. 'I thought he's your favorite customer.'

'No, he's not. And he has never been! He's one arrogant pig and I wouldn't mind if from today you'd be the one who'd serve him the meals.' He replied and fished for a pink straw.

'Okay…' She shrugged off and stole a few side glances at him. 'You want me to give him the coke?'

'No, I'd do that.' He muttered and with gloomy face returned to the main hall. 'I thought I expressed myself clear when I told you to wait at your table.' He almost barked at him as he noticed the man standing for the other side of the counter with elbows on the blade as he tilted over to look closer at the camera he has left earlier at the chair.

'It's yours?' He nodded at the camera, ignoring him.

'It doesn't has anything to do with your order.' He replied annoyed and put the glass down with a slam. 'Your coke.' He added, trying to ignore the couple watching him with shocked faces.

'It's quite old, but still looks pretty good and I guess it's very professional tackle.' He continued dauntless, making him growl with frustration. 'Do you still taking pictures?'

'No, I've just I'm going to take it to renovation.' He replied casually, calming down a bit.

'Oh, shame. You can't take pictures anymore.' He said sadly and suddenly pulled back with a deep sigh.

'I can. It's nothing serious.' He stated, not sure why he again was talking with him. It wasn't his business. 'My mate borrowed me his old lens until I'd get money to buy a new one for myself.' He added and delicately picked up his camera.

'So, if someone asks you to take a picture of him, you could do it?' He traced the counter with his finger and fixed his eyes at the opposite wall, giving him a feeling there was something more behind his questions regardless of how much he wanted to sound casual and just being friendly.

'Yes, I could.' He replied carefully and looked at him with curious. 'But I'm not photographing people. I only did it a few times and decided it's not for me. I prefer to take a pictures of landscapes or buildings. But you already should know about that.' He added with a bit of sarcasm.

'What if I pay you?' He suddenly asked with serious face, baffling him. 'What?' He frowned as he took a look at him and he was sure he had to has a really funny face as he felt his lips curled uncontrollably into silly smirk.

'Nothing, I've just…' He scratched his head and chuckled a bit, thinking how silly he was. 'It's just, usually when you hear someone offering you money it usually means he wants to spend a night with you.'

'Well, if you feel disappointed, I can think about changing my offer for something more suitable for you.' He grinned cheekily and winked at him.

'No!' He cried and blushed furiously, realizing his stupid mistake. 'I was only joking.'

'So going back to my question, would you be able to do that? Like now.'

'Now, I'm working. Besides like I said I don't photograph people and I'm sure there's a lot of professionals around who can do that much better than me.' He stated with casual shrug, although felt flattered with his proposition.

'I don't have time to look around for someone else.' He sighed heavily and fixed his damn eyes at him. 'Besides I'd never find better artist than you.' He added quieter, small smile played across his lips.

'I'm not a photographer anymore.' He replied firmly and pushed the glass with coke toward his hands. 'That's everything. I'm sure your daughter is waiting for you.'

'Please, I'd pay you fifty if you take a few pictures of my Jasmine. I only have the pictures of her when she was a little baby.' It was insane. He didn't believe he's asking him for taking the pictures of his daughter.

'You really believe I'd take a pictures of your daughter for you?' He didn't reply only smiled softly at him and raised his eyebrows. 'Well, maybe...' He muttered, cursing himself in thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :)** **I know I wasn't around from month, but I had a really hard time and well, I wasn't in mood to write anything ;/ But from now I'd try my best to update as often it'd be possible and I'm sorry you have to wait so long for a new chapters from me from all fics ;/ **

**And also I wish you all Merry Christmas :) **

**3 October, 2011**

There was an awkward silence between two of them, when Craig has explained how did he managed to get his home address and told him about his connection with the local police station. He was kind of impressed how many friends he has and how clever he was when he came up with the idea of finding him. Maybe he didn't make too much effort as he got everything on the plate, but still there were the intentions what counted for him. He wanted to see him again and well, he has done everything to reach it.

'You're angry at me?' Craig broke the silence as the first, his voice showing the signs of nervousness. 'I know it wasn't entirely lawful, but I believe you can forgive me that?' He was so cute when he was doing puppy eyes.

'No, I'm not angry at you.' He replied with a small smile. 'I'm just surprised.'

'If you gave me your phone number I wouldn't have to do that.' Craig stated and his hand moved to the back of his neck to rub the skin.

'I was in hurry. My nephew landed on surgery and my sister needed me.' He said, although it wasn't entire truth.

'Okay, I understand.' He nodded, but something in his eyes told him he wasn't. Well, not at all. 'I've spent the rest of the night with Darren.' He was in kind of sulking mode, he guessed.

'I'm sorry, but my sister needed me.' He said softly, hoping he'd forgive him. 'You should understand me. You have a brother.'

'And I do!' He said a bit annoyed and moved a hand through his thick hair. 'Look, I'm not angry because you run away, although I should! But now I'm here, we're talking and well, I hope you'd like to meet with me for a lunch…or dinner. You know, somewhere we could talk alone, without your sisters pressing at the door.' John Paul chuckled slightly as something close to; _cheeky twat! _left Michaela's lips, who without doubt was eavesdropping them. 'Of course, when you feel better.'

'Why not.' He shrugged off with a soft smile, being totally under man's spell.

'So…Maybe it'd be easier for both of us if you give me your phone number.' There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice, but John Paul didn't care. He was too busy listening to his warm voice and looking back into his rich, chocolate eyes to complain. 'You know, to arrange the meeting.'

'Oh, right. Sorry.' He muttered and reached his hand toward him. 'Give me your phone, I'd type it.'

'Fine for me…Until it's your phone number.' He replied with a smirk and handed him his phone. 'I'd check it.' He warned him with cocked eyebrow.

'As you wish…' He retorted with a small grin. 'I'd like to meet with you again, too.'

'So, it's a date, then.' He grinned cheekily when John Paul handed him the phone back. 'I hope this time you wouldn't run away.'

'I won't. Give me a credit, will ya?' He smirked and stood up as he noticed Craig was preparing himself to leave.

'Well, I would if you didn't undermine my confidence.'

'Ah, don't tell me it hurt you so bad.' He said mockingly, amused.

'Well, maybe not that bad.' He shrugged off and suddenly moved closer toward him. John Paul quickly pulled back and covered his face with a shawl when Craig tilted his head a bit like he was going to kiss him on the cheek for goodbye. 'I guess I'd need to wait a bit longer.' He stated with arched eyebrow and a little sarcasm in his voice, while his eyes stared at him back with disappointment.

'I don't want you to get sick.' John Paul explained with flushed cheeks.

'Right.' He nodded his head reluctantly and shoved hands into the pockets of his trousers. 'See you next time, then.'

'I can't wait.' John Paul added before man had a chance to go away, wanting him to know he really wants to meet with him again and he feels the same attraction he felt toward him…Or he should say _her_. Craig only winked in response and violently opened the door, so Michaela almost fall flat on the floor if Mercy hadn't caught her in time for arms. That's all if it comes about a bit of privacy with your sisters around.

'You're already going out?' Michaela asked trying to sound casual.

'Thought you already heard that.' John Paul replied drily, giving her an evil glare as Craig passed by his sisters. 'Seeing how close you're with the door.'

'Surprisingly I didn't hear that.' She scowled and crossed arms against chest.

'I suggest you clean ears, then.' Craig suddenly chimed in with a raised eyebrow as laid a hand on the door handle. His little sister was looking she was ready to explode, but any of them seemed to care. 'See you later then, Jacqueline.'

'Bye.' He replied back with a silly grin and closed the door behind his Prince. He turned around and lie against it with dreamy eyes, already missing him. 'What?' He asked with a frown, when he noticed his sister's eyes were fixed at him.

'I thought you said you're going to tell him the truth.' Jackie said sharply. 'But what I see it's him asking you for a date and you searching for a dress.' Michaela chuckled on her right side.

'Well, everything went so quickly, I didn't have time.' He replied and crossed arms against chest thinking he'd look more confident. 'But I'll do it.'

'Sure thing you'd.' Jackie snorted and looked at him heavily, making him feel like he was a kid who has done something naughty. 'And I think we need to talk.' Something in her voice was telling him it wouldn't be nothing nice.

* * *

><p><strong>4 October, 2011<strong>

He was crying like a small baby lying flat on the hard floor when she sat on his legs to not let him run away and began scratch his chest and face with her own nails. She was sure it hurt him pretty bad, but it was well deserved after what he has doing to her for the last two days. He deserved a lesson and she felt compelled to give him one.

'Get off me!' The boy cried under her trying to push her away, but she was quicker and surprisingly stronger, so without problems she grabbed him for the wrists and pinned back to the floor. 'You stupid cow!'

'I already warned you today what would happen to you if you don't leave me alone!' She snapped back, didn't think about letting him go.

'She's crazy!' Some boy yelled from the small crowd surrounding the fighting couple. 'They should lock her in mental house!'

'Maybe they should do that to you, Spencer, you dork!' Red haired girl with ponytail shouted back.

'Shut your mouth, Alice!'

'Or what you do to me? Pull for my hair?' She was sensing another fight in the air when suddenly someone shouted to run away and before she could check what's going on, she felt someone hands under her armpits and she has been roughly pulled up to her feet. She turned her head ready to fight with whoever grabbed her, when she realized it wasn't anyone from her class. It was her teacher taking a hold of her arm. He had flushed cheeks and angry look in his blue eyes which didn't bode anything good.

'He started first!' She said quickly before things would get hotter.

'Take her straight to the headmaster!' The music teacher shouted as she bended over to help Mark stand up from the floor. Now she knew why she never liked her.

'My class. Now!' Her teacher said and pulled her forward. 'And don't even think about going anywhere.' Like she has choice, she thought drily, unhappily following him to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>3 October, 2011<strong>

She was taking every pose she'd think about, when he was patiently taking each picture of her. He was glad he used the near park for the background, so she could have a bit of fun on the swing set or slide and pictures would look more naturally. She was one, sweet kid and definitely daddy's apple of the eye as he was all the time very close to her, telling her to be careful and don't run too much around.

'She's a kid. And kids always run.' He finally said as the man again caught her for the small coat to stop her. 'You're a bit too protective.' He knew it was probably not his right to stick his nose into his business, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'I don't want to offend you, but it's my child and I'd raise her the way I think it's the best for me and her.' He answered politely, but he could tell he was a bit annoyed with his comment. 'Jas, stay calm for a bit. Maybe you'd sit down?' Again the same overprotective tone of voice and him walking into frame when the girl only coughed.

'I'm fine, daddy.' She smiled widely and waved her small hand toward the lens when she finally stayed at the place. 'I just want more pictures!' She threw tiny arms into air with a loud squeal, hurting his poor ears.

'But I don't want to hear you feel sick when we get back to home.' It made him chuckle a bit as the guy tried his best to sound tough, although he could tell he was one, big softie. He glanced aside to look at him and again add his few coins, when something in man's face made him stop. He didn't look like he was angry or annoyed, he looked more like…worried. And upset? There was a thin line creating at his forehead as he wrinkled his eyebrows when his dark eyes filled with sadness were gingerly following the girl, until they didn't meet with the lens of camera.

Set of emotions tearing the guy from the inside seemed to drift from his eyes in one flow, taking him by surprise and totally blowing him up. The face, the way he looked…He knew he just found something special for what he was searching from a long time.

He was shaking with excitement.

'I need to take a picture.' He announced surprising not only the man, but himself too.

'I thought you were already doing it from good fifteen minutes.' He replied back, giving him a funny look like he was thinking he just lost his mind completely.

'No, I meant you.' He explained incoherently, energetically pointing a finger at him.

'Me?' He arched his eyebrow surprised. 'I was asking you to take pictures of my bunny, not me.'

'Please, just two…Or maybe three pictures!' He'd probably scared the guy with his sudden enthusiasm, but he didn't care. 'Just stay like you're…Or better place your daughter on your right lap.' He instructed as he alone knelled down to have better vision. 'Just kneel down like me and do it.' If it was someone else he'd probably get back to work with at least bleeding nose and black eye, but surprisingly this guy just did what he has told him and wrapped his arms around the middle of the little girl he pushed back to make her sit down on his lap. He could tell he was curious and that was the reason why he was still there.

'Daddy, smile!' The girl ordered and finally there was a small, almost shy smile on man's lips as he looked down at her.

Of course he didn't stop himself only at three pictures. He took a dozens of them while they were still in the same position. His finger was rapidly moving up and down as his was choosing the better ankles, moving his body back and forward, and on the sides. He was so aware of what he was doing, in one moment he pulled back a way too far and before he knew what was going on, he landed on his four letters with a quiet moan. The man immediately jerked his head up and turned toward him, once again mesmerizing him with the same look in his eyes he had before. Didn't think twice he took the last picture, deep down enjoying his victory.

He was again feeling that. That unique feeling he thought he lost long time ago and it'd never come back to him.

'What's wrong with you?' The man frowned with a small smirk on his lips as he fixed his eyes at him grinning up like an idiot.

'Nothing. I just retrieve my soul.' He replied truthfully, his body filled with joy. 'I can make pictures.' It had to sound stupid and bizarre, but for him they were the most beautiful words he said from the long time.

* * *

><p><strong>4 October, 2011<strong>

'If he didn't make a laugh of me every time he sees me and didn't pull for my hair I wouldn't have to do that.' She scowled when the teacher from English Literature handed her exercise book back. 'He's doing it all the time, sir!' She moaned, didn't understand why it's only her who's in trouble. Mark was the same guilty as her!

'You could tell me or other teacher about that, not try to punish him on your own.' He replied firmly, setting his eyes at her. 'I know Mark isn't an angel, but you can't scratch him over the face and beat him down.'

'I was only protecting myself!'

'I want you to show my note to your parents and this Thursday I want to see one of them in my class. I need to talk with them about your behavior.'

'Do you have to, sir?' She moaned, couldn't believe she has such a bad luck. It was so unfair! 'You know I'm not a trouble in the class and I'm the best in our class. There's no one else who can compare with me!'

'And you're a bit too much into yourself, don't you?' He suddenly said sharply, seemed to be angry at her.

'I'm only saying the truth!' She argued, didn't see nothing wrong in that. 'I know my quality and I'm not embarrassed to say it loud.'

'Maybe if you change your attitude you'd have friends in the class.'

'I don't need friends. I'm good on my own.' She scowled and hide her exercise book to her rucksack.

'This Thursday I'm seeing one of your parents, otherwise you'd be in real trouble.' He warned her, but she really didn't care about that.

'Fine, sir. I'd pass on.' She turned around and rolled her eyes.

'See you tomorrow, Sylvia. And don't forget about your homework! I'd check it!'


End file.
